The Six Dragons
by KaliAnn
Summary: Sequel to Dragon of Lighting by KelseyAlicia. The monks are on a quest to find the remaining Six Elemental Dragons. But when Chase Young teams up with Valonia's family the monks have a lot more to contend with then just the evil Heylin Dragons.
1. Dragon of Gravity

Hello everyone. This story is a sequel to the Dragon of Lighting by KelseyAlicia. In the second half of this trilogy the remaining six dragons will be found and the Xiaolin Monks must face new challenges from both The Royal Heylin Family and Chase Young while learning to work together. New friendships will be formed as well as new loves as you'll find out more of the history between the two sides. The second story covers season two and there will be exactly fourteen chapters. One chapter to introduce the dragon, a season two episode for them, and finally a two-part covering of the finale. Please send your reviews. This story starts where the last one left off.

It was exactly three weeks since the Xiaolin Dragons had returned from the Nilyeh City. They were still pretty week, but at least they were able to train again. Or they would be if they weren't complaining to Master Fung about Jack.

"But Master Fung you can't be serious! Why should Jack be allowed to bring all his robots and stuff from his evil lair here?" Raimundo whined.

"Hey back off. If I'm going to be staying here with the rest of you Dragons, the very least you can let me do is have my stuff. All you got to bring your stuff here so why can't I have my robots? Besides we can finally start making use of the workroom," Jack shot back as he dragged in two suitcases of robot parts.

"But Jack do you really need all of this?" Kimiko asked eyeing the Jackbots. One of them was carrying a miniature fridge, which she was sure was filled with pudding cups and ginger ale. The rest of them carried several boxes.

"Hey I'm good guy now. My Jackbots could help with the security around here or my chameleon bot can go undercover for us. Even if we don't use them I still would love to tinker with them," Jack explained as he finished setting up his stall.

"As long as you don't tinker while the rest of us are trying to sleep, you can blow up the Temple for all I care," Lu said in her typical badass voice.

"Your one to talk Lu. With all your late night extreme sports it's a wonder were not all counting sheep," Clay pointed out.

"Oh do people really count sheep to sleep?" Omi asked.

Before anyone could respond Master Fung cleared his throat. The six dragons turned to face him. "If you are done chatting young monks I would like to see you in the mediation hall. We have much to discuss about your future my apprentices." With that he turned and left with the monks following him. Once there they all sat down in a circle waiting for him to speak.

"Master Fung we were wondering if what you wish to discuss with us has anything to do with what happened three weeks ago in the Nilyeh City? Xiaowei's spirit said that you be able to tell us more about the situation," Omi said.

"Yeah I how bad did I screw up when I used the Xiaowei Dragon Star?" Lu asked gazing at the medallion, which Master Fung had removed from his shirt.

"I'm afraid it does my young monks. As you know the Xiaowei Dragon Star is a very powerful Wu being the first one ever created. When used correctly it unites the twelve chi's in perfect harmony. Once correctly balanced it can use the chi energy to perform near miracles. Because of Lu's inexperience and that she is not a Master Monk, the chi energy went wild causing many bad things to happen," Master Fung began.

"I remember that. It was like a stampeding heard of cattle, the energy was way out of control." Clay said.

"Not to mention if what Dashi told us is true, Valonia's curse has been lifted. Not to mention Wuya has her body back and the chi barrier that kept the Nilyeh City imprisoned is gone," Kimiko said heavily.

"Don't forget the good part. The energy the built up over the past 1500 years is practically gone. They're very weak right now. So weak they can't attack us for awhile," Jack said trying to cheer them up.

"But what about us? Why do we still feel so weak and tired? It is almost like I'm empty. Does it having anything to do with the splitting of our light halves from our dark halves?" Omi questioned.

"Yes and that is what is most concerning. A person should never be divided in half. Without yin and yang we become unbalance. You must be very careful now that you are incomplete. The Heylin Dragons still have all the powers you had when you were evil and their loyalty to Valonia and her family making them very dangerous. Also their stronger and more powerful then you are, because they came from your yang side. Do not think this means that they don't have weakness. Since they are not naturally born they aren't truly alive and can be killed easily. They cannot deal with human emotions and will struggle to fit in society. Their greatest weakness is that they must be near a Heylin source of evil to exist. The longest they can be away is two and half-hours. You also have several strengths. One; you are truly alive so you can exist anywhere for any length of time. While you may not be as powerful or strong as them you are smarter. However you must learn to keep your darker emotions in check otherwise you'll be overwhelmed by them."

"Since it's not natural for a person to exist like this, you must somehow reabsorb your Heylin side. However that may be very difficult. Valonia will no doubt be planning a way to bring about the destruction of the Xiaowlin Side. If we are to combat her team we must bring in reinforcements. We must find the remaining six Dragons," Master Fung stated.

"How are we supposed to find them? The Scroll of the Twelve Dragons only reveals a new Dragon if their elemental power emerges," Omi pointed out.

"With all the new evil floating around it will only be a matter of time before the remaining Dragons emerge. Once the scroll reveals the person you must all go and bring them back here where they are safe from evil. Since the Heylin side has become stronger they will be unconsciously at apprentice level my monks," Master Fung replied.

Before the Dragons could ask anymore questions Dojo came scurrying in carrying the Scroll of the Twelve Dragons. "Look alive people we've got another Dragon being revealed. Watch out whoa. That scroll has a mind of its own," he said as the scroll levitated into the air. It rolled open revealing the information of the next Dragon. The Chinese symbol for gravity lit up and the information for the next Dragon was revealed. What they saw shocked them, especially Omi.

"Jermaine Cook! My friend from New York City is a Dragon! This is most unexpected," Omi exclaimed.

"I don't know that guy had some sweet skills. He kicked my butt in that showdown remember?" Jack pointed out.

"Doesn't everyone kick your butt when it comes to showdown?" Raimundo asked jokingly before getting smacked by Lu.

"We should get going. We have a lot of work to do if were going to get to Jermaine before the forces of evil do," Omi said as the others rushed off.

A few minutes later the six monks were flying away on Dojo. Each of them carrying their favorite Shen Gong Wu plus the Jet Bootsu and Mantis Flip Coin. Master Fung watched them go hoping that nothing went wrong. There was much he still hadn't revealed to them. When all twelve dragons were assembled then he would be able to reveal the whole truth to his apprentices. Until then he hid the medallion once again and went to set up a schoolroom for the monks, knowing the parents of the new Dragons would want to continue their education.

Back in the Nilyeh City Valonia was sitting in her throne room with Wuya standing next to her, listening to San give her report. "We have regained control of the citizens finally my Empress. The normal routine of things has been reestablished. I've sent my best guards to guard the mouth of the city incase the Xiaolin Monks return to finish us off. Once we've regained our strength our people will be ready to follow your lead in conquering the world."

"Thank you San, continue with your duties. Report to me if anything changes. You are dismissed," Valonia told the young girl. San nodded and disappeared. Sighing the Heylin Empress got up and walked over to gaze at herself in her full-length mirror. Since regaining her beauty back she hadn't stopped gazing herself.

The tall willowy women had long flaming red hair that went down to her feet. It flew around her body in a non-existent breeze. Her tan skin, emerald eyes with the markings, pointed fangs and ears all accented her beauty. Her royal purple kimono showed all her curves and lots of cleavage. The Wolf Eye Pendent and Royal Key were pinned to her breast. Her gold bracelets and anklet jangled when she walked. "Tell me something Wuya dear, why are you acting so strangely? You should be celebrating with the rest of us. We have much to be thankful for."

Wuya, whose only difference in appearance is she wore her Royal Key on a chain, responded. "Mother while I'm thrilled to be normal again, that doesn't change our problem. What do you propose we do about it?"

Valonia waved her hand and a hidden staircase appeared behind the throne. The two women started walking down to the pools to meet up with Meribor who was working with the Heylin Dragons or doppelgangers to be more precise. "Daughter don't think I've forgotten our little problem. I know how dangerous it is to have only half of a person. Despite them being totally loyal to our family and evil they are not truly alive. We can't accomplish any of our goals this way. But we mustn't be discouraged. If we are to rule the world we must take it one step at a time. Ah Meribor how are things progressing with our little army?"

The High Priestess turned from her work. For the past three weeks she had been nursing the Heylin Dragons in the pools and giving them a special elixir to stabilize them. She was still very worried. If they died no one knew what would happen. "Hello Mother, things are as they can be expected. They are ready for action, but I warn you it might be to soon. I hate to admit, but without their good halves we can't take over the Temple and spread the Flame's power. The only way we can truly defeat the Xiaolin side is if we weaken their side enough for our Dragons to reabsorb them. Only then can we accomplish our goals. I hate to admit it, but we need help."

"Meribor is right Mother. Things have changed greatly in the past 1520 years since you've been free. While we are restricted from attacking until two Blue Moons have passed our little army can. However they will need an evildoer to stay stable in the real world. Ah!" Wuya screamed.

"What is it Wuya? What are you sensing?" demanded Valonia asked.

"Another Xiaolin Dragon has been revealed! The Dragon of Gravity! This could be our chance to gain another Dragon for our cause. If only we could move about!" Wuya snapped.

"I have a plan, come with me everyone. Were going to pay a visit to an old friend of Dashi's. If everything goes according to plan will have a new partner that will be quiet helpful to us," Valonia said teleporting everyone in the room away from the city and reappearing near the mouth of an ancient Citadel.

While the doppelgangers and Meribor stared at the Citadel in confusion Wuya knew instantly where they were. She looked at her mother as if she lost her mind. "Chase Young?! You want to ask the Prince of Darkness for help? Mother he is a male and a former Xiaolin Dragon! This is beneath us!"

"Calm yourself Wuya. You always were temperamental. Its time you and your sister learn about negotiating with men and forming strong alliances with new allies. Come, I believe he is expecting us," Valonia told her eldest as the door opened and the Royal Family walked in.

Once inside they were greeted by hundreds of jungle cats all ready to pounce on them. Standing on the top platform waiting to see them was a smirking Chase Young. "Empress Valonia of the Nilyeh City, may I say I'm surprised too see you here. What can I do for you?"

"The question is what _we_ can do for each other. I would like to discuss the terms of an alliance. Shall we?"

"Why would I align myself with women who depended to much on magic and not enough on their own skill? Besides if the rumors are true you still haven't regained your full powers. I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Cats escort them out now," Chase replied leaving. The jungle cats started to stalk them, but Valonia would have none of this.

"I don't recall dismissing you young man! Girls defend the Dragons. I'll take care of Mr. Young. Wolf Eye Pendent!" she shouted releasing the twelve elemental wolves. Instantly the two packs of creatures were at each other's throats. While Wuya and Meribor defended the kids Valonia appeared in front of Chase.

"If you truly believe that I'm weak and depend on my magic too much, then please prove so now," Valonia commanded as she landed a hard blow on his shoulder. The Prince of Darkness reacted with Monkey Strike, which she countered perfectly with Repulse the Monkey. They continued to fight until she had successfully pinned him to the wall. "Care to talk now?"

"I believe I am open to negations now. You've proven yourself worthy in my eyes. Bring your family to my dinning table, I was just about to finish lunch."

Once everyone was seated Valonia began to explain her plan. "As you know my daughters and I along with every citizen in our fair city are unable to attack the monks until two Blue Moons have passed. Thanks to Wuya's being freed this rare occurrence will happen with in the next two months. But until then we can't accomplish our goals."

"Your goals seem to involve turning the Chosen Ones evil by having their doppelgangers reabsorb them, destroying the Temple and converting it for evil, and conquering the world. Pray tell how does any of this involve me and these new Dragons that are appearing?" Chase asked sipping his soup.

"Its simple Chase. I need your help in getting the remaining Dragons on my side. Even if I can't have a whole dragon I'll settle for half and I'll tell you why. With you training my Heylin Dragons and my daughters using their skills it will be easy to weaken their Xiaolin side. It might cause difficulties, but in the end it will be worth it. Because once that's done conquering the world shouldn't be to hard. I'll even give you an incentive. Ouza report!" she snapped.

Instantly the Heylin Omi (who looked exactly like the one from the show except for the word OUZA tattooed to his forehead) appeared next to Valonia. "What is your bidding my Empress? Please tell me what I can do to show you I'm top cat!"

"That's dog you idiot. Demonstrate your skills for Mr. Young will you?" Valonia purred. Nodding Heylin Omi did as he was told showing off a remarkable display of moves and doing so without mercy.

"Impressive. I've often scoured the world searching for great warriors to serve me. Perhaps this one can become my apprentice. I can see the benefits of working with you. What are the terms of this deal?"

Valonia snapped her fingers and a contract appeared in front of the group. It was precise and to the point. "It's your standard deal and I'll admit it can be changed when it comes to gray areas, but I think you like this deal. You agree to become my family's ally and help us get the all twelve dragons turned. While during this duration you train the Heylin Dragons and assist my daughters with any difficulties that arise. Once the twelve dragons have helped us take over the temple and the world we will divide the spoils in half. You get to rule half the world, all the men, and have the little Ouza as your own. My family on the other hand will have the Xiaolin Temple and Nilyeh City, all the females, and the remaining eleven dragons. Do we have an agreement?" Valonia asked holding out a pen dripping in her own blood.

"Yes for now I'll be a mentor and errand boy, but don't think you can walk all over me. We are equals in this partnership and the terms can be renegotiated at any time. Now what do you need me to do first?" Chase asked signing in his own blood.

"The Dragon of Gravity has been revealed. Bring him back here either whole or half. You'll find him in New York City," Wuya explained.

"Take this with you," Meribor said throwing a medallion towards Chase. He caught it and examined it. Hanging on a silver chain was the symbol of the Heylin side encased in a dragon mouth. "This is the Heylin Dragon Star. It has the same properties as the Xiaowei Dragon Star, but it can only be used for evil purpose."

"Thank you, I will be off now. Please feel free to stay as long as you like. My cats will take good care of you, Just don't touch anything," Chase implored them as he vanished leaving the women alone to think about their successful future.

Meanwhile the Xiaolin Monks were flying above Manhattan. "I'm just saying that I felt like Master Fung wasn't telling us the whole story about our other sides. It seemed to me there is more to the story then he's letting on," Lu said as she clutched tightly to Dojo. Her leather jacket and tight fitting jeans made it hard to stay on Dojo. She rubbed her wrist were the Xiowmei Bracelet hung. She had disguised it by using Jack's new nanobots so she wouldn't have to give it up just yet.

"Yeah, but how are you going to make spill the beans? Its not like you can threaten him," Jack pointed out.

"Enough chit chat little doggies. Looks like we've arrived," Clay said as Dojo touched down. "Man it feels strange looking for a person and not a Shen Gong Wu."

"Tell me about, but it least we won't have to Showdown for Jermaine. This should be an easy mission," Raimundo pointed out.

"Yeah if your definition is trying to find one kid in a city with six million people. Dojo can't you just sense where Jermaine is like you do with the Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Sorry, but tracking down Wu is a lot simpler then people. I don't know why Dashi never taught me how to sense potential Dragons," Dojo said.

"Then I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Come my friends we must check every inch of the city for Jermaine!" Omi stated.

"Uh guys I don't think we have to resort to that. Why don't we just look him up in the phone book?" Lu suggested walking to a payphone and thumbing through the pages.

"I guess that works to. So have you got an address for us?" Kimiko asked. Lu nodded and gave it to her. Using Kimono's PDA they were able to figure out the fastest route to Jermaine's apartment. They hopped a bus heading for downtown Manhattan not realizing they were being followed.

"So are you guys going to tell me a bit more about this guy or not?" Lu asked. She was curious to know about this guy who had helped Omi win the Serpents Tail.

"Jermaine is a good friend and good person. He helped me out when some bullies where challenging me. While he knows the strangest slang and is a city boy, his mean skills on the court make up for his lack of martial art skills. I wonder if he even remembers me," Omi mused.

"After our little encounter with him? I reckon that kid thinks that everything strange for New York is normal," Clay said.

"Well I hope he doesn't try to use my head as a basketball. That kid wasn't to fond of me last time we met," Jack said fiddling around with a new device.

"Were here everyone off. Now does anyone have a clue what were going to tell Jermaine? We can't be like 'Dude its nice to see you again. How's life been treating you? Oh by the way you're the Xiaolin Dragon of Gravity and we need you to come back to our Temple with us. Yeah like that's really going to fly," Raimundo said as they trudged up the stairs to Jermaine's apartment.

"Perhaps I should handle this. After all he is my friend," Omi suggested knocking on the door. The door opened revealing a petite woman. She greatly resembled Jermaine. "Yes may I help you?"

"Hello my name is Omi. I'm a friend of Jermaine's from the Xiaolin Temple in China. I have urgent news I must discuss with him. Is he here?"

"So your Omi. My son told me much about you. And the rest of you must be his friends that he mentioned. You don't know how happy I am to see Jermaine making friends. He isn't here right now. He went to the new community center five blocks down to shoot some hoops. If you hurry you'll catch him," Mrs. Cook said. Omi thanked her and the group set off for the community center. No one noticed the dark shadow lurking nearby.

A few minutes later they arrived at the community center. They soon located Jermaine. He stood out greatly with his three point shots. It was almost like he was walking on air he stayed up so long. "Oh yah. Who is the man!"

"You are my friend. Jermaine! It is so good to see you!" Omi said running over to his friend and giving him a high five.

"Omi dawg its great to see you again. What you doing in the big city? You after another one of your mystical Shen Gong Wu?" Jermaine asked.

"Not exactly. We came because of you young man," Dojo said slithering up to him.

"Why did you want to see me? Hey who's the street thug and why is that loser hanging with you guys. Level with me Omi dawg, why are you here?" Jermaine asked.

"I think it's best if we discuss this back at your place. Come on will explain the best we can on the way back," Kimiko said impatiently. She wasn't pleased with him calling her boyfriend a loser.

The seven kids and dragon were walking home explaining the situation to their friend. He was in disbelief finding out that he was the Dragon of Gravity and that things had gotten worse since they last seen each other. Still he was reluctant to leave everything he knew to go train. "I don't know you guys. What you're telling me sounds something I would read about in the **National Inquire. **If you look at it from my point of view I just am a good jumper, I don't really defy gravity."

"Give me a break Jermaine. We all saw you practicing. Your moves could only be possible with elemental help," Jack snapped.

Before he could respond both Rai and Lu stopped in there tracks. The others looked at them confused. They were only a block from Jermaine's home, but those two weren't budging an inch. "Rai! Lu! What's the matter my friends? Are you hurt?" Omi inquired.

"Something's wrong, very wrong," Lu whispered.

"We need to get out of here now! There's a great evil nearby and we don't want to tangle with it," Rai said getting out the Sword of the Storm.

"What are you two fraidy cats talking about? There's no evil anywhere nearby. That is unless you count all the normal street thugs you find in these parts," Clay said.

"You should listen to your friends. Believe me when I say that you are not ready to deal with me," a voice said stepping out from the alley. The kids took a few steps back as they gazed at handsome man in Oriental armor.

"Chase Young!" both Jack and Dojo said in unison. The rest of the kids looked at them confused.

"Dojo who is Chase Young?" Omi asked curious. He eyed the man waiting for him to strike, but he wasn't doing anything. If anything he was just standing then waiting for the little dragon to explain what was going on.

"Chase use to be a Chosen One. He was the first Dragon of Water. In fact he was one of Dashi's handpicked students. Dashi thought that he would take over as Grandmaster of the temple after him. But that's when things went screwy," Dojo began.

"Yeah I don't know what happen for certain, but according to **Heylin Monthly **he's super powerful. I mean he knows every martial arts move ever invented and he's the self proclaimed Prince Of Darkness. We really don't want to get messed up with him," Jack whimpered.

"What are you guys a bunch of weaklings? Hello he's just a girly dude in some cheap armor. We can take him," Lu said brashly.

"As much as I would enjoy fighting you little monks I have more important matters to deal with. I have come for the Dragon of Gravity and I don't intend to leave this pathetic city until I get him. So step aside," Chase told them taking a step towards.

"Guys run! Get Jermaine out of here, will hold him off!" Rai said taking a defense stance along with Lu.

"But," Jermaine started to protest before Omi grabbed his arm and started pulling the young hotshot away. "We must flee quickly! The others can take care of themselves. We must keep you safe," he said as they took off running.

Chase watched them run off with a smirk on his face. "You realize that it doesn't matter where they flee in this city, I will find them."

"Not if we stop you first. No way are you getting Jermaine," Lu growled pulling out the Eye of Dashi.

"You think you can stop me? Even with your Shen Gong Wu you are no match for me. But if you insist on fighting me then go ahead. Show me what you Xiaolin Dragons can do," Chase said getting into a defensive stance.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Rai said shouting his elemental attack. The wind whirled around him and shot straight at Chase. He didn't even blink, just held his ground allowing the wind to blow around him. Rai looked at him in a panic.

"Is that the best you can do?" Chase asked amused.

"No its not. You may be able to withstand the wind, but can you deal with pure electricity? Electric Fury Lighting!" Lu cried releasing a build up of energy at the ancient warrior. He merely jumped out of the way.

"My turn. Let me show you what a true warriors power can do. Lion Tackling Hyena, Buzzard Circling Carcass, Monkey Strike!" The two Xiaolin Dragons tried to protect themselves with their Wu, but his moves cut them down. In a quickly flurry of fast jabs he separated their Wu from them and hurled them into a wall. "You disgust me. You're so pathetic as warriors. How you can be Xiaolin Apprentices I'll never know. Excuse me I have business to attended to," He said as he started to leave.

Raimundo and Lu staggered to their feet. They were badly hurt and angry. Their eyes lit up and the mark of the Heylin side that had been cut into their palm glowed. Chase didn't even notice as faint green glow surrounded them flickering almost like a flame.

In deep echoing voice Raimundo held out his palms and called out, "Heylin Flames Encircle!" A ring of emerald flames trapped the three warriors. Chase turned just as Lu let loose a Heylin Energy blast which sent the Prince of Darkness flying.

Both kids started at each in disbelief? How did they use powers that clearly belonged to the side of evil? Neither of them was able to voice their concerns. Within seconds they were unconscious victims of Chase Young. "So you two were the ones blooded by Valonia's daughters. I can't wait to become you evil half's teacher. I really must be going."

A little while later Lu came to. She was dizzy and bit woozy. "Man I feel like I ate to many chili peppers to fast. What happened? Raimundo? Rai! Wake up come on! Chase is gone!"

"I'm up man did you catch the number of the bus that ran us over. Never mind what's important is finding the others. We can question Master Fung later about what happened," Rai told her.

"If there is a later. We have no idea where that cheese head took the group. If we don't find them were talking about the end of the world here. Man I wish we had some way to track them!" Lu said angrily.

"Maybe we do. Don't you remember how we both felt that tingling sensation when Chase was near? Maybe we can use that to find the others. The stronger the tingle, the closer we are to our friends. Now all we need is some transport. Got any idea?"

Lu thought about for a second. She then spied a group of biker at a bar arguing with one another. "Give me five minutes and I'll have you some transport." Rai could only watch in stunned disbelief as Lu strutted over to the bikers and negotiate with them for a bike. By negotiating that meant Lu fought the leader in fight and won by kneeing him in the balls. She took his bike and revved the engine. "You coming?" Rai only shook his head and got on the bike barely getting the helmet on before she zoomed down the streets.

Meanwhile the others had managed to find an empty lot to catch their breath in. "I think were safe here for now. We must find Raimundo and Lu and quickly flee this city," Omi said in between breaths.

"We can't just leave my hometown! What about my family? What's going to happen to them if we just leave town? How do we know that punk won't rough them up to get to me?" Jermaine demanded angrily.

"I think a better question was how he found us in the first place. I mean not even Dojo can sense Chosen Ones. How did this guy find Jermaine?" Kimiko wondered.

"Kimiko's right. Something smells funny then a skunk here," Clay said.

Suddenly an evil laughter filled the air. The monks looked everywhere trying to find the source of the unnatural laughter, but couldn't pinpoint. Suddenly a rusty iron bar rose from the air shooting straight at their heads. The monks jumped out the way barely avoiding having it hit them in the head. "Show yourself Chase Young!" Omi cried out.

"Oh believe me I'm not Chase. I'm far more powerful and deadly then that demon. In fact I'm here by my mother's request to make sure that he does his job," said Heylin Rai as he detached himself from the shadows. Before they could react a double of Rai came up from behind imprisoning all the monks, but Jermaine. The double placed the Mantis Flip Coin between the two before rejoining his other half. "So your the newest Dragon. I'm sure Chase will have no trouble taking care of you. Still I like to have a chance at you. What do you say we have a Xiaolin Showdown right now? My Golden Tiger Claws against your Jet Bootsu. I won't even use my Wu just to give you an even chance?"

"You talk a tough game boy. Let's see if you have the skills to back up your mouth. Fine I'll play your game, but if I win you leave me alone understand?" Jermaine said grabbing a hold of the coin. Heylin Rai also grabbed it noting Chase had arrived.

"The name of the game is Personal Combat. First person to take out their opponent wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown. Gong Ye Temp Pi!" Heylin Rai shouted as the lot was converted into a sports arena. Instantly Jermaine was dressed in Xiaolin Robes with an Apprentice sash.

Instantly the two opponents were at each other's throats. Heylin Rai attack with vicious rounds of kicks, hits, and jumps that left Jermaine barely standing. "Why are you even fighting me? Give into the Heylin Side. Its your destiny to bring pain and sorrow to the world."

"Shut your mouth homme. Ain't nobody going to tell me what my destiny is, but me. Hiyah!" Jermaine said trying a sweep kick, but missing him as Heylin Rai used his power of wind to lift himself out of the way.

"I don't think you realize this buddy, but my skills are far greater then yours. Take my special skill for example. Not only do I have the ability to control my element, but I can manipulate the other eleven as well!" He replied thrusting his arm forward and sending a bolt of hot lighting at him. Jermaine barely got out of the way in time.

"Jermaine you mustn't give up! I know you can defeat him!" Omi encouraged his friend.

"Don't let him get to you! You can't resort to cheating to win otherwise he'll turn you to his side!" Jack shouted. He looked anxiously around for Lu and Raimundo hoping they get here before the showdown ended and they lost Jermaine.

"Please stop with your annoying chatter. You can't stop the Heylin Side. We will achieve all our objectives whether it's with a whole Dragon or a half. Now shut up while I defeat this wanabee," Heylin Rai said.

"I've heard quite enough from you. I mean you make think your Raimundo and all, but I know your nothing, but a poser. The real Rai wouldn't be this cruel. So now I'm going to take you out. Gravity!" Jermaine shouted with a newfound power. Instantly he grabbed Heylin Rai and hurled him over his shoulder.

The Heylin Dragon countered with a blast of wind, but Jermaine stood his ground. "Jet Bootsu Gravity!" Instantly he was in the air at the same time Heylin Rai fell to the ground tripped by a sudden change in gravity. Before he could fully recover Jermaine decided to end the Showdown. "Graviton Well Gravity!" Instantly the gravity changed all over the field and Heylin Rai was chucked out of the ring ending the Showdown.

"Alright Jermaine! You whooped his butt good!" Clay congratulated slapping him on the back.

"Talk about impressive powers. No wonder gravity is the complimentary element to wind," Kimiko exclaimed.

"Jermaine I am most impressed by your skill. I couldn't have done better myself. Well I could, but it was still as you say the boss!" Omi told his friend.

Before Jermaine could respond they heard shouting from the streets. The five kids turned to see Lu and Rai racing towards them screaming something at them, but they were to far away to hear them.

"I bet you think you think your really clever. I mean using your element against me like that. I must say I'm mildly impressed. I can see why my Mother and Grandmother want you so badly, but since you refuse to come easily will have to do this the hard way. Attack now!" Heylin Rai ordered pointing his finger at Jermaine.

"As you wish Prince. Heylin Dragon Star!" Chase shouted aiming the evil pendent at Jermaine. Instantly the boy was lifted into the air dropping his hard earned Wu. The boy was incased in a glowing green sphere and a black stream of energy wrapped around his body.

"JERMAINE! WE MUST HELP HIM!" Omi shouted, but was tackled to the ground by Rai as he jumped off the back of the bike. "Let me go! I have to help him!"

"There's nothing you can do Omi! If you try to stop the process now you'll just end up dead!" was the reply.

Jermaine screamed as the black energy entered his mouth. Instantly his insides went ice cold. A pressure built up and he felt like he was being ripped in two. His heart raced as he felt the energy suck up something from inside of him. He fainted as the energy left his mouth. The sphere dropped him to the ground and the Xiaolin Dragons raced over to their friend not noticing the black energy enter the medallion. "I believe our mission has been a success."

"Yes and I suggest we make a retreat before they strike back. I'm already very weak from the showdown and using so much power," Heylin Rai said strolling over to the Chase. He placed a hand on his shoulder with the intent of teleporting away before a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"How dare you attack my friend in such a shameful way! Have you no honor? You swore you would leave him alone if he won the showdown!" Omi questioned them angrily.

Heylin Rai looked at him amused. "I did keep my word little Ouza. I promised to leave him alone. Chase Young agreed to no such thing. If you have any complaints take them up with him."

"What is your motive in all this? What sort of reward do you get out of helping Valonia and her twisted family?"

"You'll just have to wait and see young monk. I'm sure we will meet again very soon," Chase said. With that a green flame enveloped the two evildoers taking them away.

"At least their gone. But I would give up my entire supply of steak to know what those two were up to," Clay said helping Jermaine to his feet.

"As Master Fung would say the sea is full of many mysteries and were only meant to know a few. Still he has a lot to answer for when we get back to the Temple. That is if Jermaine would consent to coming back with us," Lu said turning to the newest Chosen One.

"Yeah after the way you handle yourself there's no doubt in anyone's mind about who you are. You should really join us. I mean the Temple may not have delis, but we do have a lot of fresh air," Dojo told him.

"A little while ago I would have said no, that I'm a city boy and the Xiaolin Temple is no place for a guy like me. But after seeing how much trouble that rival gang of yours is causing and how much of a personal stake I got in this I'm definitely coming. Just let me square it with my Mom and we can get going," Jermaine told his friends who all cheered.

It didn't take long for Mrs. Cook to give her consent. After a quick demonstration of Jermaine's powers and lots of reassurances that he would write and keep up with his studies she helped him back up his stuff. Within half an hour they were saying good-bye and flying home with the newest member of the team.

Chase arrived back in his Citadel with Heylin Rai leaning against his shoulder. The doppelganger had been away from a source of great evil for nearly two hours. "While I must admit your tactics are slightly less then honorable I have to agree they get the job done nonetheless. Come your family must be waiting anxiously for the results of our little assignment."

They entered the dinning room where they saw Valonia and Wuya sitting at the table eating an assortment of deserts. Meribor was preparing a new vial of elixir for the doppelgangers, which were currently engaged in combat practice against Chase's cats. They were currently winning. "Chase welcome back. I see you brought back my son. I'm pleased to see that he isn't hurt," Wuya said hugging her boy and checking him over for wounds.

"You should know better then me that your son is an impressive warrior. They all are both the Xiaolin Dragons and your Heylin ones. Still I can't believe you sent him after me. This shows a sever lack of trust between us. I can hardly understand why you didn't believe me when I said I do what you ask," Chase asked petting one of his cats and looking at Valonia for an answer.

"It wasn't a matter of trust so much as a fact finding information. We needed confirmation you were up to the task as well as learn more about the Xiaolin Dragons current status. Also my grandson and the others needed a chance to practice their skills on worthy adversaries. If they're going to help me in achieving my families three goals, then I need to know what their capable of. That's where your evaluation comes in. You think my little army can accomplish world domination for us?" the Empress purred.

"If it is information you want then I have much to report. The Xiaolin Dragons are as you suspected, greatly weakened and having difficulties with darker emotions. They depend more on the Shen Gong Wu then their own skills to get them out of jams, which I find extremely disappointing. Also the two good halves of the Dragons of Wind and Lighting still have trace amounts of Heylin magic inside them. On the other hand your Dragon held his own in a Showdown and didn't use Wu. I'm sure with my tutelage they'll go far. As for me accomplishing my mission see for your self," he said tossing Meribor the medallion.

The young High Priestess caught the ancient medallion in midair. She waited until everyone was gathered around her in a circle before invoking the medallions power. "Heylin Dragon Star!" Instantly the black energy came shooting out of it and solidify itself in the form of a human. Within seconds an evil Jermaine complete with all the Heylin features and red curls appeared in the center of the group. "What's up my hommes? Are we ready to take out those loser Xiaolin Dragons?"

"This is perfect. Now that we have another dragon on our side we've grown even more powerful. Soon nothing will stand in our way of world domination!" Heylin Lu said with glee.

"You've done well Chase Young. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. We must return to my city for now, but I will bring the Dragons back for their training tomorrow morning. After that we can arrange a schedule. Girls gather our things were going home," Valonia said as she created a portal home. The girls gathered their things and soon everyone was gone leaving Chase to muse about his new partnership and what it would entail.

Meanwhile the Xiaolin Dragons had returned home and had just finished setting up a stall on the opposite wall for Jermaine. He was already wearing his robes and sash. "Well that's the last of my stuff man. You think I can put up a hoop on the wall outside to play basketball?"

"You'd have to ask Master Fung about that partner. After all he's the one in charge of things around these points," Clay said.

"Speaking of Master Fung where is he? I mean he's usually here to greet us," Kimiko pointed out.

"I'm right here young monks and I'm very pleased that you have accomplished your quest. Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple Jermaine Cook: Dragon of Gravity. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here and that your skills will improve greatly over time," Master Fung told Jermaine who bowed in respect.

"Thanks Master Fung I promise to train hard. But I hate to tell you that my friends mission wasn't a complete success. Some punk named Chase Young teamed up with Rai's dark side and took something from me. I don't know what it was, but it sure made me feel weird," Jermaine told him.

"Not to mention the stranger part when Rai and I managed to tap into our Heylin Powers. They weren't super powerful, but they were tough. However they drained us greatly. What's going on?" Lu demanded.

"Yeah Master Fung what aren't you telling us? My double hinted that the Heylin Side was planning something big. It would have to be if Valonia is risking separation of a person to create Heylin Dragons," Rai pointed out.

"What you have told me is most disturbing. Chase Young alone is dangerous, but aligned with the Royal Family they become nearly unstoppable. We must move cautiously through these troubling waters. As for your Heylin powers I suspected that since you were blooded as members of the Royal Family you might retain some dark powers. Don't use them unless you want to end up evil. I have no idea what our enemies are planning, we will have to wait and see," Master Fung said quietly, but no one believed him. Something wasn't quite right.

"Oh guys before I forget I have something for everyone including you Master Fung. I was working on it while we in New York, a way to help us keep in touch if we ever get separated. I call them Xiaolin Phones. I made fourteen so there's more then enough for everyone," Jack said handing each one of them a red and green phone with the Xiaolin symbol and their names on it. Everyone congratulated him.

"Now that is all settled its time to introduce a new part of our training schedule. Starting today there will be three hours set aside for school. For the first two we will study different subjects and then I will give you an hour to work on homework. Don't worry about a thing my young monks I'm a highly certified teacher. Now shall we retire to the classroom?" He asked. The monks grumbled for a while, but headed for the new classroom.

"Well nice to see a change of pace around here Master Fung, but don't you think you owe them a better explanation about what's really going on? I mean there the Chosen Ones I'm sure they can handle it," Dojo told his friend.

Master Fung clasped the Xiaowei Dragon Star underneath his shirt and breathed in deeply. "Now isn't the right time for the truth Dojo. I must be sure they can handle the burden before they learn the whole story. Until I am satisfied you are forbidden from revealing anything to them is that understood my old friend? Now let us go its time for school to begin."


	2. Dragon of Ice

The Xiaolin Dragons were holding on tightly to Dojo who was flying as fast as he could towards the latest activated Shen Gong Wu. They were all bundled up in their winter gear. "Hope you kids brought your gloves, because where were heading its freezing," Dojo told them.

"In can't be all that bad. I mean its not like you would hide a Shen Gong Wu in the Himalayas would you Dojo? I mean even your not that crazy," Lu said shivering in her yellow parka.

"What's the Shen Gong Wu anyways? I mean you didn't even bother to tell us before you jetted us off on this run," Jermaine was quick to point out. He rubbed his hands trying to maintain some warmth.

"Well I would have told you guys if someone hadn't been to lazy and finished their history essay on time," Dojo said snidely.

"Hey enough with the wisecracks already are you going to tell us about the Wu and where were going or not?" Rai demanded.

"All righty then here we go. It's called the Horn of the Blizzard. Whoever plays it can conjure an icy snowstorm. Great for making Christmas time special," Dojo, replied as they all looked at the scroll.

"Let's hope that the forces of Darkness don't decide to claim this Shen Gong Wu. It would be most disastrous if we lost this particular Shen Gong Wu," Omi proclaimed.

"So that answers the what, so what about where? I mean its freezing!" Jack complained.

"Really I hadn't noticed. Guess my firepower's are keeping me warm and toasty," Kimiko said.

"Well wherever we are I think we've arrived. Land ho as it is," Clay said pointing below them. It was beautiful town with snow and grass all over the place. It wasn't icy, but it was certainly near freezing.

"Welcome to Reyvecech Iceland. Name may be a bit misleading, but don't let the grass confuse you. It gets seriously cold out here everyday. If we don't' find a place to bunk in for the night were going to get serious frostbite," Dojo complained landing. The others hopped off shivering in the cold air.

"Lettsssssss get thisssssss overrrrrrrr withhhhhhhhh. I wantttt toooooo be back at the warm Templeeeeeee by nightfall," Jack whined. He rubbed his hands together trying desperately to get circulation back. "Maybe we should split into pairs? We cover more ground that way and with my dectobot I don't need Dojo's help locating the Wu."

"For once the Genius actually came up with a good plan. Okay Lu and I will check uptown, Jack and Kimiko downtown, Clay and Jermaine the countryside. Dojo you and Omi talk to the locals see if they can tell you anything useful. Will keep in touch via the communicators. Meet back here by the fountain in one hour. Let's go," Raimundo commanded. The seven friends and one dragon nodded a split up beginning their search for the latest Wu.

Meanwhile back at Chase's Temple the Heylin Dragons were at their martial arts lessons with their Master, Chase Young. He was attempting to help the dragons depended less on their magical abilities and more on their natural skill. It was a trying process seeing as how the slightest emotion threw them off. That was the price they paid for only being doppelgangers. Currently it was sparing practice. Each of them fighting against a partner seeing who could take out the other one first.

"Concentrate! Anticipate your opponents move before they make it. Remember if you are to ever reabsorb your Xiaolin half and remain dominated you must not hesitate!" Chase commanded.

Heylin Clay and Heylin Kimiko circled each other warily. Both looking for the slightest advantage to exploit. Finally Heylin Clay struck first. "Fissure Kick Earth!" he shouted slamming his foot on the ground. Instantly earth opened beneath Heylin Kimiko who stumbled. Before she fell in she jumped out of the way.

"So you want to play it rough? Fine, it's time to roast your butt cowboy. Flaming Flip Fire!" Heylin Kimiko said leaping into the air and causing a massive flaming fireball to follow her path. Heylin Clay blocked it with a slab of rock ending their fight.

"Excellent! You are progressing much faster then I anticipated. Lu! Jermaine! Jack! Front and center. I want to see the three of you attack each other with everything you got. Go!" Chase instructed.

The three Heylin Dragons quickly jumped into action. Heylin Lu was first to strike. "Angry Crow Takes Flight!" she shouted leaping into the air and coming down hard between the two boys. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she summoned her element attack. Charging up all her energy she thrust her arms outward aiming for her fellow dragons. "Energy Fury Lighting!"

The energy came flying at Heylin Jack who stood his ground. "Gazelle Leaping Over River!" he shouted. Taking to the air he leapt over the energy blast. Then he summoned his power. "Metallic Pulse Metal!" Instantly all the metal in the Citadel came flying towards him forming a lighting rod. Using the rod he gathered up the energy and redirected it directly at Jermaine who was recovering from his own battle with Heylin Lu's attack.

"Your going to have to try harder then that if you want to get rid of me dawg. Gravimetric Well Gravity!" Heylin Jermaine shouted increasing the amount of gravity in the area to increase by three. The Heylin Dragons fell to the ground unable to get up. "I win. Oh yeah I'm the man!" Suddenly he was backhanded and fell to the ground.

"Never gloat about your victory. You can be defeated just as easily as you have won victory. If you seven are to ever become competent warriors you must learn to strike hard and fast while being completely aware of your surroundings," Chase chastised them.

"Master Young your making it sound like we should show mercy to our enemy. Why should we allow our pitiful human emotions influence us? You don't," Heylin Rai asked curious.

"That is precisely why you were defeated in New York young Prince. You allowed your arrogance to mislead you instead of using your opponent's emotions against him. That is one of the lessons you will learn from me, but not now. I would like to see how you and little Heylin Omi battle against one another. This time no cheating," Chase instructed as the two Heylin Dragons entered the dragon arena.

"You really think that little Ouza will defeat the Heylin Prince? Please my love will defeat him in two moves," Heylin Lu said laughing evilly.

"Hopefully he won't damage him to badly. After all we need his help if we are to spread the Flame all over the globe. Still it would be nice if he was taken down a peg," Heylin Jack said yawning.

Heylin Rai and Omi bowed to one another. Slowly they began to circle each other watching each other carefully. Heylin Omi was determined to prove he belonged just as much as the others. After all he had just as much power as them. "Prepare yourself for a most humiliating defeat. Leopard Strike!"

"Panther Swipe!"

"Chicken Peck!"

"Snake Slithering In Grass!"

"Hurricane Strike Water!"

"Monsoon Boom Wind!"

Both powers collided into each causing an explosion of energy. A bright light blinded the two warriors. Heylin Rai was starting to get his sight back when Heylin Omi took him out with Monkey Strike. "Ha that is game! Say Aunt Prince say Aunt!"

"That's Uncle Omi. Good job little Ouza. That was quite a work out," Heylin Rai complemented. Heylin Omi's eyes lit up and he ran off to join the others who were grumbling about the outcome. Heylin Rai felt his Master's gaze on him. The Heylin Prince turned to face the Prince of Darkness. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"I'm very surprised that you would allow him to win. After all you are the strongest of the group destined to rule the Nilyeh City. You treat him like he is less then nothing and are dismiss of him. Yet when you know the move to counter Monkey Strike you don't use it. Why is that?"

"You're the one who told us to start dealing with our human emotions. I felt sorry for him being picked on all the time and decide to cut him a break. Besides its more productive of the seven of us work together."

The portal that connected Chase's Citadel to the Valonia's Throne Room back in the Nilyeh City glowed. Out stepped Valonia accompanied by two of her wolves. Wuya and Meribor followed her each with an unreadable expression. The Empress of the Heylin Side was just finishing a snack, sucking a small child of its life force. "Hmm I may no longer need to feast on the life force of others, but it does wonders for my skin. Dispose of this will you?" she asked her pets, which took the body away. "How's my little Prince? I hope your training is coming along nicely."

"Perfect Grandmother. Five days with Master Young and my team has learned more then our weaker halves have in a year," Heylin Rai replied hugging her.

"Not that I wasn't expecting, but you're early. I'm assuming you have something you wish to discuss with me. It better be good, because I don't have time for your trivialities."

"There's nothing trivial about Shen Gong Wu! A new one has just gone active. The Horn of the Blizzard. With its powers we can increase our power greatly! You must fetch it at once!" Wuya exclaimed.

"Why should I concern myself over my former teacher's mystical Shen Gong Wu? They have no interest to me. They don't help a warrior, only hinder their natural progress. Besides its not my duty to be your little errand boy and fetch something for you anytime you get a whim!"

"Why you little impudent! The more Shen Gong Wu the Xiaolin Dragons get the more powerful they become! If we got to them first they get even weaker. Besides thanks to the separation don't you believe that our little army deserves an edge?" Wuya demanded.

"Besides we have another reasons for wanting the Wu. When I was a child I had vision about how to prevent the birth of anymore Chosen Ones. We could end the legacy of the Xiaolin Dragons if I could check the Wu for a unique signature. Only three have it and with their destruction nothing would stand in our way," Meribor pleaded but to deaf ears. Chase wasn't interested.

"Enough! All your arguing is giving me a headache. Wuya if you want the Shen Gong Wu so badly find a lackey to procure it for us. Offer them a taste of the Heylin Flames power in exchange for their services. Once they've agreed to help send to raid the Temple and then give them directions to the new Wu. If Chase would be so kind to allow the Wu to be brought here will pick it up and take it back to our city. Will that be satisfying for everyone?" Valonia asked. The three adults nodded. "Wonderful now that's settled why don't we all head back home and enjoy some nice fruit?"

Back in Reykjavik Omi was tiring very fast. The town maybe small, but it was very frigid out and his big head meant he lost body heat very quickly. "Oh I am most cold. Dojo are you sure you haven't sense the Wu yet?"

"Sorry kid, but something is interfering with my senses. I can barely sense the Wu. But I'm certain its somewhere in the city," Dojo replied.

They came to an historic statue of Iceland's founder and sat down. "I'm to tired to move anymore. Maybe I should rest my tired feet," the little monk said cowering beneath the statue.

"I think you should contact the others. Maybe they've had luck. Omi? Omi?! Wake up!" Dojo screamed shaking the little monk.

"Dojo stop that. I was merely active my eyeballs."

"**I think what you mean is resting your eyes. Welcome Reykjavik Iceland or as I like to call it Niceland! You okay?" **a melodious voice said. Omi looked up and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was an ice goddess.

The girl appeared to be his age. She was fairly tall and willowy. Her pale white skin accented her crystal blue eyes. Her hair was pure white and held up in a high ponytail with a snowflake clip along with a pair of snowflake earrings. She was wearing a snow-white parka with black trimming. But what was most astonishing was that she addressed Omi in perfect Mandarin, the Chinese dialect he spoke. "Are you talking to me?" he asked in English.

"Do you see anyone else huddling in the snow? You must not be from around here. We Icelanders know better then to go out in the middle of the day with minimum protection. You and your pet gecko can come to my family's hotel and warm up. My name is Crystal, Crystal White. What's yours?" Crystal asked helping Omi to his feet. She pulled out a tiny scarf and earmuffs and put them on Dojo to help keep the little dragon warm.

"I am Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of the Water. This is my friend Dojo. I thank you for your kindness Ice Goddess. Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I have a bad habit of saying the worst things and the rightful times," Omi said nervously as she led him to a five star hotel a few blocks away.

"Ha ha. Your very funny you know that? By the way it's okay. Come rest yourself by the fire I'll go get some coco. Are you here alone?" Crystal asked leading him into the lodge.

"No I'm with my friends. They must be very worried about me. Without me they are practically useless. There I go swinging my mouth off again."

"Its okay. Look why don't you call them and invite them over? We have plenty of room and I could use the company. I'll go get some more coco," Crystal said heading back to the kitchen for more drinks.

"Omi what's the matter with you little fellow. Why are you acting like a chicken with its head cut off?" Dojo asked whipping out his own Xiaolin Phone and calling the others to let them know where they where. They said they be there in a few minutes.

"I can't help it Dojo something is wrong with me! Whenever I'm around Crystal my heart starts racing and my tongue becomes most tied. I have never seen anyone like her before. She is most amazing,"

"I think you've got yourself a little crush partner. Hope you had better luck finding our Shen Gong Wu, because we came up with nothing." Clay said as he and the other Dragons entered.

"**Oh welcome to the Reykjavik Dream. You must be Omi's friends. Please come sit down. Once you've warmed up enough you can accompany me to my families penthouse for lunch." **Crystal told the others as they took their coco from her. But she said it in Portuguese, Japanese, Spanish, and English stunning everyone.

"Dang girl, like how many languages do you know?" Rai asked.

"Just a few. I can speak, read, and write in Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and English as well as my native tongue. Its just one of many talents I have. My name is Crystal by the way. What are your names?"

"I'm Clay, this here is Jack, Jermaine, Rai, Lu, and lastly Kimiko. Its mighty nice of you miss to put us up here free of charge," Clay told her tipping his hat at her.

"Its no trouble at all. I mean with tourist season starting soon you'll need a warm place to spend the night. Besides its not often I get to invite such nice people over. Come on I'll give you a tour," Crystal said showing them everything. The hotel had everything from an indoor pool and spa to a gym. Outside there was an ice skating rink. They were stunned by the dining room and wanted to eat, but she lead them to her penthouse, which took up the top two floors of the building. "Welcome to my humble home. Feel free to look around. My parents won't be back for a couple of hours and my grandfather is down in the game room."

"Wow this place is sweet! I mean look at all this stuff! Its totally cool!" Rai said gazing fondly at the wide screen TV. The rest of the gang was commenting on the furniture and all the fancy decorations scattered around the room.

"I love the artwork. I mean Vincent Van Gogh is one of my favorite artists too. What a tough girl can't appreciate good art?" Lu said when everyone looked at her surprised.

"Hey look at these photos. Is that you figure skating?" Kimiko asked picking up a photo. Crystal took the photo and smiled. "Yeah this is me. I was five when this was taken. I've competed in several ice-skating and ice hockey competitions since Preschool. Sorry I guess in your school system that would be elementary school."

"So you're as athletic as me, but I bet you're not that smart. I mean I don't see any awards for academics," Jermaine pointed out.

"Actually most of my scholastic achievement awards are in my bedroom. I've won high honors in several subjects, was voted as head as student government, was on the school debate team for two years and won a spelling bee too. But I prefer hanging in my room reading from my collection or cataloging my rock collection. I want to be a geologist like my grandfather after I graduate from the University," Crystal explained timidly.

"Wow you are a bona fide genius like me! Man is there anything you can do?" Jack asked.

"Not that I have encountered yet. Hey Crystal, are these bunch of rocks on that bookcase part of your wonderful collection?" Omi asked examining some of the rocks.

"That my dear boy is my rock collection from when I was a young geologist. Nice to see you my little Ice Princess. Who are your friends?" asked an elderly gentleman stepping into the penthouse. He was tall and well built with gray hair and the same blue eyes. He was carrying a small pink box in his hands. "Hello granddaughter."

"Grandfather! What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were managing things in the game room," Crystal said running over to her grandfather and giving him a big hug.

"Oh your parents can manage their little hotel without me. I'm a man of action. Speaking of action I got your music box fixed. It plays perfectly now," he said handing her the box. Smiling she took it and opened up. The others gazed at the little box as an ice skater twirled around while the melody of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" played. "Thank you."

"No problem. Well where are my manners. My name is Bilak White former head geologist at University. So are you kids friends from school? It would be a first of Crystal actually invited friends over," Bilak said merrily.

"No sir we are not from school. We are monks from the Xiaolin Temple here on a quest for the mystical Shen Gong Wu. I am Omi and these are my friends: Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, Lu, Jack, Jermaine, and Dojo. Your granddaughter found me freezing outside and brought me here to warm up. That's when I called my friends and here we are. Your country is very strange. I figured since it was called Iceland everything would be frozen solid!"

"Well that's one of our little surprises. Tell you what why don't you and Crystal go put her music box away. I'll help the rest of the kids locate their artifact. Maybe afterwards we can all go ice skating," Bilak suggested.

"Sounds good to me. My Wu tracking senses are useless in this situation. But I would hurry. No telling what kind of trouble will coming looking for this particular Shen Gong Wu," Dojo said.

Crystal gestured for Omi to follow her. They walked down the hallway and opened a pure white door that led to her room. Omi was nearly tripping over the sight of his first look at a girl's room. "Oh my this is beautiful. It is like a winter wonderland in here!" It was with its icy blue floor, snowflake decorations on the walls, and there were fake fir trees in every corner. Also in the room was a wall dedicated to her achievements, a huge bed with an entertainment center/computer desk, three bookcases and walk closet. Covering every inch of available space were rocks galore.

"Strange isn't it? I mean I grow up in the tundra so you think I would crave the sun and sand. Not me, ever since I was a little girl I've felt a special connection with the ice and snow. I guess that's why I try to make jokes to show I'm not such an ice princess," Crystal told Omi as she gently put the music box away.

"But your grandfather calls you that and you don't seem to mind. Is there a difference between the two?" Omi asked

"It's a pet name Omi. Aside from my parents my grandfather is my only friend. He's the one who decided my name should be crystal. My parents wanted to name me Alexandria, but he said that my name should stand out like my last name. Anyways you never did tell me your last name what is it?"

"I don't have a last name I'm an orphan. Master Fung, the head of the Xiaolin Temple where I grew up, found me as a baby. They took me in and raised me. It wasn't until I was three years old that I discovered I was a Xiaolin Dragon. Like you I was alone. It wasn't until last year that I actually had friends. You are such a great person; I mean you're nearly perfect. Why don't you have any friends?"

"Its not that hard to explain. Let's play a game. I'm going to describe three personality traits, two interest, and one major flaw you have. Then you do the same to me. Once your done you'll have your answer to your question," Crystal told him.

"Oh I love playing games. Please begin!" Omi exclaimed.

"Let's see if I were to pick three characteristics to describe you I would chose serious, hardworking, and focused. Your interests including improving your martial art skills until you're the best and hanging with your friends. But your one big flaw is arrogance. I can see that sometimes you let your ego get the better of you and what you say hurts people. Sometimes it hurts a lot. I can tell you've recently learned how to rein in your ego, but its still a struggle. Was I close?"

"You tightened the screw on the head! It is amazing how you matched me so perfectly. My turn to play! Let's see if I were to describe you I would have to say that you're funny, academically smart, and very talented. Your passions include books and rockology I mean geology. But I can't understand why trust would be such an issue with you," Omi confessed confused.

"Well it's hard to make friends when your not sure if a person likes you for you or your brain. I mean look how many times you've claimed I'm perfect in just two hours. I wish I could be like you. Having adventures with lots of friends and seeing the world. But that will probably never happen," Crystal said sniffing a little.

"Please don't cry Crystal. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I can be such a Dojo sometimes," Omi said slapping himself with the Orb of Tournamie and falling off the bed.

Crystal laughed hard. Seeing Omi's antics were so refreshing. Helping the little monk up she gave him a big hug. "You know something Omi, you're the first real friend I ever made. I'm glad we met and don't think that because you make some mistakes I don't like you. In fact you've made me feel so much better I decided to help you with your problem. I'm going to give you a last name. Let's see you have a pet dragon and your studying to be a dragon so why not Long? It's the Chinese word for dragon and I think it suits you just fine," she told him happily.

"Omi Long. I like the sound of that. Yes from now on I will be known as the Omi Long! Now come you and your grandfather can help me find the Horn of the Blizzard before the forces of darkness do. Then maybe afterwards we could cuddle up next to the fireplace?" he asked hopefully.

"It's a date," Crystal said kissing him on his head. Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the penthouse and the lights flashed. "The security alarm! Someone is breaking into our family safe!" She took off like a madwoman out the door with Omi right behind her.

The two of them found the rest of the gang tied up in ropes or pinned to the floor by heavy nets. Each of them had a gag stuck in their mouth and were struggling to break free. "What happened in here? Grandfather are you alright?" Crystal asked as she started to untie him.

"My friends what happened? Who did this to you?" Omi asked ripping a net off of Kimiko.

"Omi it was Katnappe! She's after the Wu! She went into the office!" Kimiko screamed ripping the gag out of her mouth.

"She must be after the artifact my grandfather found years ago in the mountains. It was a beautiful silver horn with gold trim on it. We never did figure out why it was hidden in a cave," Crystal stated. "Come on Omi we got to stop her!"

The two teenagers broke down the door to the office just as Katnappe was stuffing the Horn into her backpack. "Katnappe! You will drop the Shen Gong Wu at once! That does not belong to you!" Omi informed her.

"Shesh like I'm going to listen to a cat toy tell me what to do. No way am I giving up this little Horn. It's my ticket to the big leagues. Wuya promised to give me all the power I want not to mention upgrade my kitties if I got her this little trinket," Katnappe hissed.

"I don't care who hired you Catgirl, but your not going anywhere with that Horn. It's a priceless artifact that belongs to my Grandfather. Now give it back you Cats reject!" Crystal said charging the girl.

"Super Kitties attack!" Katnappe said releasing her genetically altered super cats on the two teens. Instantly the two were struggling to keep themselves from being scratched to death. "See yah losers!" she shouted jumping out the window. Landing gracefully on her feet she hopped onto a snowmobile and took off.

"Orb of Tournamie!" Omi shouted drenching the cats in water so they let go. The others came racing into the room. "Katnappe has stolen the Wu and is planning to trade it to Wuya for power! We must stop her at once!"

"Since when do Wuya and Katnappe work together?" Lu demanded as Dojo super sized outside the window. The monks hopped on along with Crystal and her grandfather. There was no time to argue so they took off.

"Where could she possibly be heading? There's nothing down there, but snow, ice, and wilderness. You think she has some kind of escape vehicle planned?" Jermaine asked as they trailed the cat burglar.

"We don't have the time to see. We got to round her up now. Dojo fly us ahead. Will cut off her escape route just like you do with a herd of cattle!" Clay instructed.

"Then I'll tackle her and get back the Horn. No way is she getting away with my families stuff. You okay Grandfather?" Crystal called back.

"I'm doing fine Ice Princess. Just not use to all the undulating. Don't worry I'll be fine!" Bilak replied hoping he wouldn't barf.

They finally managed to get ahead of Katnappe as she reached the foothills to the mountains. Crystal jumped on top of her and began wrestling for the Horn. Dojo landed and the other monks took off to help Crystal while Bilak held back.

Before they could reach her however the world around them started to change. Everything started to spin around and the colors got mixed up. Soon they were on an alternative plane. An evil laughter filled the air. "I hope you like what I did to the place. It's my best work yet," Heylin Lu said as she hovered in the sky.

"You! What do you want with us?" demanded Lu enraged to see the vile creature before her. It took all her strength not to lash out.

"Oh its not exactly what I want. It's more along the lines of what _we_ want," Heylin Lu said landing on the ground ten feet from them. An emerald flame burst around her as the other six Heylin Dragons showed up.

"We've decided its time to test ourselves against you. To see which half will end up ruling once were joined as one again," Heylin Rai explained.

"You loser Xiaolin Dragons can bet that's it going to be us. After all we've been trained not only in the ways of martial arts, but magic to!" cackled Heylin Jack.

"So while that snowflake and Katnappe fight each other for the Shen Gong Wu we thought we have ourselves a good old fashion fist fight," Heylin Clay said.

"Bring it on tough guys. We've seen the talk now lets see the walk," Jermaine challenged.

Instantly each Dragon was fighting themselves. At first they only used their martial art moves, but then it was elemental attack against elemental attack causing the reality around them to shake. The only good thing about the fight was that while they were in an alternative plane the Heylin Dragons couldn't tap natural sources to increase their power, but that didn't mean they didn't have a trick up their sleeve.

"I don't get why you're so afraid to use your Heylin powers. After all with them you're a lot stronger and it proves that you belong on my side," Heylin Rai said standing over his good half.

"Forget it! I won't be tempted back to your side!" Rai shouted.

"Then its time for my team to use other tactics. Let's go Heylin Dragons! Use your individual powers now!" Heylin Rai ordered as he summoned his element as well as the complementary one attacking with full power.

On Heylin Rai's signal the others used their individual attacks. Lu's abilities increased by tenfold, Kimiko used a range of mental powers, Clay possessed his good half forcing him to hit himself, Omi phased in and out, Jack was invulnerable, and Jermaine used invisibility.

While this was going on Katnappe was struggling to hold onto the Horn, but Crystal refuses to let go. Finally the horn lit up and Katnappe knew what that meant. "Whatever your name is I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown. My Lotus Twister against.. What do you have?"

"I have the Orb of Tournamie. The name of the game is repelling. The first person to repel down the mountain wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Instantly the mountains rose up until they touch the sky. Ice braches and small ledges appeared all over the place. Both set of dragons ended up on opposite ledges looking up to the top where the two opponents were strapped into a harness ready to go over the edge. The Heylin Dragons were confused by what was going on. "I don't understand! Why did our warped space disappeared the moment they called a Xiaolin Showdown?" snarled Heylin Jack.

"Calm yourself. I'm guessing that two warped realities can't occupy the same space at the same time. Since the power of the Showdown is stronger then my magic, our little reality got canceled," Heylin Lu explained her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Let's just hope that Katnappe can secure the Wu otherwise our mission here will be a waste of time. That would not be very good for us," Heylin Kimiko stated as they watched the two girls scream Gong Ye Temp Pi to start the Showdown.

Instantly Crystal flung herself over the edge and began to expertly repel down the mountain. Carefully she tested the line making sure it would hold her weight before taking a step. She kept her eyes on her surroundings as well as her opponent.

"I'm not about to let some Ice Princess beat me at a Showdown. Super Kitties attack!" Katnappe ordered. On command three super kitties jumped out of her backpack to attack Crystal. Two of them went for her face while one tried to slice her line.

"Hey stop! Get off of me! Help!"

"Crystal use the Shen Gong Wu! You can defeat those pests!" Omi called up to her.

Whipping out the Orb of Tournamie she shouted the name of the Wu using it to wash away the cats. "Got anymore tricks up your cheating sleeve?"

"Yeah I do. Since this is taking way to long and I've got places to be why don't I just help you to the bottom? Lotus Twister!" Katnappe cried out her limbs becoming stretchy and flexible. Reaching up with one rubbery arm she undid Crystal harness sending her tumbling towards the ground. "Have a nice fall!"

"Crystal! Oh my God she'll be killed!" Bilak shouted watching his granddaughter fall through the air. The others watched in despair knowing they would lose a valuable Wu along with a new friend.

Suddenly a bright glow surrounded the group blinding them. As the brilliance faded they could see the Scroll of the Twelve Dragons hovering in the air before them. Slowly it unrolled revealing the identity of the newest Xiaolin Dragon. "It couldn't be." Dojo said whispering.

"But it is man look. That scroll doesn't lie. The Dragon of Ice is none other then." Jermaine started.

"Crystal!" Omi exclaimed excitedly. Quickly he looked up to see what the newest Dragon was up to.

Summoning up her new powers Crystal called out the name of her element. "Ice!" Reaching out widely she managed to snag a ledge. Swinging herself onto the ledge she glared up at Katnappe who had stopped laughing once she noticed Crystal hadn't fallen to her death. "You know that old sayings how Cheetahs never prosper? Well here's the reason why. Blizzard Storm Ice!" Instantly a flurry of snow and ice whirled around Katnappe freezing her solid causing the Showdown to end. The Horn landed securely in Crystal's hands and she smirked happy she had won.

The others ran to congratulate her, but she held up her hands to stop them. Turning she faced the Heylin Dragons who were melting the icy prison around Katnappe. "You tried to hurt my friends and steal something that didn't belong to you. Let me give you your just rewards. Horn of the Blizzard!" Pressing her lips to the horn she blasted out an icy storm that caused an avalanche to swallow them up.

"Not bad granddaughter. I'm glad to see that old relic has a purpose other then looking pretty," Bilak said to his granddaughter. He opened his arms to embrace her when something struck in the back forcing him to the ground.

"Grandfather! Who did that? Show yourself you coward!"

Stepping away from the rocks Chase Young appeared. He smiled at Crystal clapping his hands softly. "Impressive, most impressive. Your potential is great. Why don't you make things easy for yourself and come with me now instead of making me fight you."

Omi jumped in front of Crystal taking up a defensive position. "Chase Young you may have defeated us last time, but I assure you this time you won't succeed in harming one of our own. Leave now with the rest of your evil kind and you'll be spare a most humiliating defeat."

"Very persistent aren't you little monk. I admire that, but your efforts are in vain. I always keep my end of a deal and that includes taking your little girlfriend to the Nilyeh City. So step aside now," Chase replied.

Omi didn't respond. Instead he launched into a flurry of attacks. Chase countered move for move. The other monks shouted words of encouragement, but Omi was up against a Master. Soon he was bleeding and barely conscience in the snow. "Prepare to meet your end Xiaolin Monk," Chase said getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Crystal said placing herself between the two. "Its me you want so take whatever it is and leave us alone!"

"I like it when they give up. Heylin Dragon Star!" he shouted taking her Heylin half and leaving the scene with the rest of the evil gang. Their evil smiles were enough to assure the Dragons that this fight wasn't over.

A little while later Crystal woke up in her bedroom with Omi by her side. The little monk was covered in bandages, but looked like he was fine. "Hey looks like you were made into a human punching bag. You going to be okay?"

"Yes I've taken worse beatings then this. I'm glad that you're okay. So listen your grandfather talked to your parents and they've agreed to let you come stay with us at the Temple. You can harness your skills and help us fight the forces of evil for a better tomorrow."

"Not to mention the fringe benefits of being near you. I like you a lot Omi Long. Now what do you say helping me pack up my stuff and then we head out okay?" Crystal said kissing Omi on the cheek. One hour later the newest Dragon left to start her training.

Meanwhile back in the Nilyeh City Wuya was fuming. "I don't believe it! That Katnappe lost us a Shen Gong Wu! Not only that she failed to steal the whole lot of Wu from the Temple. How could you possibly reward her with a small amount of the Flame Mother for failing in her assignment!"

"Really my Dark Gem must you be so dramatic? Katnappe performed adequate services. Not only did she retrieve the Shen Gong Wu from the vault, she held her own in Showdown helping to reveal a brand new Dragon. I think giving her a new level power and retaining her service for future use is a good idea. Now Meribor dear, what can you tell me about the Wu? Does it have the unique power signature we're looking for?" questioned Valonia.

"None of the Wu we have or any that Katnappe have touched have the signature we're looking for. However I can sense them somewhere out there. Soon we will find the three conduits and with their destruction, the Xiaolin Dragons shall fall!"


	3. Dragon of Wood

The Dragons were flying over the Redwood Forest in California searching for both a new Wu and another Dragon, The Dragon of Wood. "The Wu we're after is a lesser known Wu called the Totem of Flora. It gives the holder the ability to control plant life. Handy when your trying to weed the garden," Dojo explained as he flew through the sky.

"I have always wanted to control plant life! Maybe then Master Fung would appreciate my gardening skills," Omi stated.

"I don't know about that dawg. Gardening takes talent and I don't think its one you possess. Man I can't believe were in the middle of nowhere again searching for this Wu. Can't we visit a city already?" Jermaine complained.

"Would you give it a rest city boy? We all know how you feel about nature. We've heard enough about it back at the Temple," Jack stated. He was examining his detectobot trying to pinpoint the Wu's location.

"It may not be Texas, but California is just a beautiful. I mean take a look at those huge trees. You don't find plants like that back home," Clay pointed out.

"The trees are called redwoods or sequoias. They were named after a Native American named Sequoia who wrote the first written language for his tribe. The trees are the tallest ones around and some of them are very ancient. Tourist flock here every year just to have their pictures taken with these magnificent trees. I hope that the Wu isn't stuck in one of them, because I don't know how were going to get it out," Crystal said smoothing her all white outfit. She was wearing a white blouse, skirt, and knee-high boots. She was enjoying the trip on Dojo.

"Don't forget that where there's Wu there's Katnappe. That cat-obsessed girl is going to try and steal the Wu right from under us. Were going to have to be quick to avoid her," Kimiko pointed out.

"Not to mention with another Dragon in the area we have to be wary of Chase Young and our Heylin halves. The last thing we need to do is tangle with them again," Rai pointed out.

"Well hopefully with the Xiowmei Bracelets help I'll be able to sense who the Dragon of Wood is before the Scroll of the Twelve Dragons reveals his or her identity. I mean with this particular Wu activating you know there's going to be some action from a person who can manipulate wood," Lu said already using the bracelets power to sense for their Dragon.

"Everybody hold on were going in for a landing," Dojo said landing on the ground. Everyone got off and Dojo shrunk. He wrapped himself around Clay's hat. "Shen Gong Wu that away!" he said pointing north.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but I'm sensing someone to the east. Could be our Dragon. I say we check it out," Lu said defiantly.

"We can't just abandon the search for the Wu. If the forces of Darkness get it, who knows what kind of disaster could occur!" Omi exclaimed.

"I suggest we split up, that way we both achieve our goals. Jack, Kimiko, Clay, and Jermaine can go with Dojo to search for the Wu. With Dojo's and the detectobot help your bound to find the Wu in know time. Meanwhile Raimundo, Lu, Omi, and I can go see if the person Lu's sensing is our Dragon. Will keep in touch via the communicator," Crystal suggested.

"Sounds fair to me. Come on you guys let's make like cattle and haul hoof. Will have that Wu in no amount of time. See you guys later," Clay called as his group started walking through the forest in search of the Wu.

"I hope they find it soon, because by the look of things were in for quite a hike. Its time like this I wish I brought my dirtboard with me. Then I could go speeding down these trails instead of hiking through all this undergrowth," Lu said as they started hiking.

"Just be careful not to touch anything. We don't know what kind of plants are growing here. I'm pretty sure that poison oak and poison ivy grow in these parts and believe me you don't want to touch one of those."

"Oh what is poison oak and ivy and why must we not touch it?"

"Because if you do you'll break out in this really bad rash and you'll be scratching as much as Dojo does when he senses a Wu. Trust me it won't be pleasant."

The four teens hiked through eastward for half hour stumbling through the under growth until they came to a line of cabins nestled in a small clearing. They all looked as if they were part of the natural setting. There were a dozen of adults running around with strange equipment taking samples. It was quite the bustle of activity. "Who are all these strange people?"

"I think their wildlife researchers by the look of things. They're studying the local wildlife and plant life trying to preserve it for future generations. I wonder if any of them have seen something strange lately," Crystal said.

"Well I don't know about that, but I'm definitely getting strong empathic readings coming from the far cabin over there. I think that's where we can find our Dragon. Anyone have a clue how were suppose to convince the kid who they are if there powers haven't emerged yet," Lu asked following the glowing piece of jewelry on her wrist.

"Well whoever is in the last cabin I hope they got lots of camoloin lotion. It seems that one of the plants Omi and I tumbled until was poison ivy and it's starting to itch pretty badly," Rai said scratching his face vigorously.

The four of them trooped down to the last cabin, which seemed bigger, then the rest. It was nestled to a small creek and had a huge porch. There were several plants and animals near the cabin. Walking up to the door Lu knocked hard. The door opened and teenage boy greeted them about sixteen. He was tall, well built, and white. He had spiky auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a cleft chin. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, faded blue jeans, and hiking boots. In one hand he held a camera in the other a journal. "Hello who are you? Oh man that's some nasty poison ivy come on in and gets some medicine for it. My name's Dagwood by the way, Dagwood Sequoia. My friends call me Woody," he said opening the door for them to come in.

"Thanks for your kindness. We've been hiking for what seems like forever and we just found your cabin. My name is Lu by the way. This is Crystal, Omi, and Rai. That's a nice camera."

"Thanks I use it to help keep track of the wildlife around here. My dad's a wildlife rehabilitate and my mom's a botanist. I plan to work in the field of wildlife photography one day. Ah here you two go. Just rub some of that on your rash and it disappear. So you guys don't look like tourist. Trust me I would know if you were," Woody said handing some lotion to the two itchy boys.

"Hardworking, strong, and serious. Loves wildlife and photography. Let me guess your one flaw in your character is you're not flexible? Sounds a lot like wood to me," Crystal said surveying the boy.

"I think your right. But we have to be certain before we drag him to the Temple. Hey Woody could we take this conversation out back? There's something we need to ask you about," Lu said. The teenager shrugged his head, but lead the way out back.

Once outside the others gasped. There were huge outdoor kennels and three greenhouses. There were several tents filled to capacity with lab equipment. "Wow does all this belong to you?"

"Nah most of this stuff is my parents. This entire community is part of long-term study project that was started before I was born. My parents and group of their friends came out here to protect the forest from a logging company who wanted to cut down half the forest. I'm glad they weren't able to. If any of those nasty wood chippers came close to my trees I would give them a butt kicking they never seen."

"You sound like Xiaolin Warrior. Being dedicated to a worthy cause such as protecting this magnificent forest is a most worthy goal. You are most certainly the Dragon we've been looking for."

"Say what? Look I don't know who you kids are, but you need to start making some sense. Why do you keep looking at me funny?"

"Woody we are the mighty Xiaolin Dragons. Each of us is a Chosen One, a master of one of the Twelve Elements. I am the Dragon of Water, Raimundo is the Dragon of the Wind, Lu is Lighting, and Crystal is Ice. We have reason to believe that you are the Dragon of Wood. Tell us have you suddenly become good at martial arts or have some mysterious control over plant life?"

"Your crazy you know that. I'm beginning to think that maybe that rash has spread to your brain," Woody told them backing off. That's when the girls whipped out there Wu and demonstrated their power. While he was dumbstruck the boys showed off the elemental attacks convincing him. "Okay you've convinced me. I'll be honest with you. Lately strange things have been occurring with the plant life whenever I'm nearby, but I don't know if it means I'm a Dragon. Is there a way to be sure?"

Before they could respond their communicators rang. Lu whipped out her and flipped it open. "Yes, what is it guys? Did you manage to find the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Oh we found the Wu alright, but we ran into huge snag girl. It's stuck halfway up this humongous tree by the river in a bird's nest. Jack can't fly up to get it, because every time he does these baldies attack him. Dojo won't risk it and none of the Wu seem to be able to help in this situation. I don't know what were going to do and its getting dark."

"I can help you. I know the spot he's talking about and I'm very familiar with those birds. Maybe I can persuade them to give me your little trinket. Who knows maybe on the way will find out if I'm really a Chosen One like you."

"Do you have any fun way to take us to the spot, because I can assure you right now I'm not hiking back up the trail."

"We don't have to. I think I can teleport us there."

"No Rai you mustn't. Master Fung told you never to use your Heylin abilities. We don't know what disasters could occur!"

"I don't think we've got much of a choice my little dragon. Time is of the essences if we want to make it there before dark. Go ahead Rai use your powers."

"Wait I have to leave a note for my parents. They'll worry if I just vanish. Give me a second okay?" Woody told them. He hurried inside and quickly wrote a note before joining the others outside. He quickly slid a green backpack on and nodded his head. Joining hands Rai concentrated hard trying to summon the dark powers inside him. They festered, growing stronger and stronger, until the emerald flame enveloped the small group and transported them away.

They reappeared next to a huge Redwood tree standing next to a huge rushing stream. The group lost their balance for a moment and fell hard to the ground. The others heard the noise and hurried around to their friends. "Howdy there partners. Where did you come from? We didn't hear anyone yelling or griping about the trail."

"Forget about that look at Opie and Raimundo! They look like they both got covered in by a billion bee stings or something!" Jack laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. We've got a bad case of poison ivy. Perhaps you would like to have some as well?"

"That's enough from the both of you. Why don't we work together to figure out a plan to get the Shen Gong Wu before our friends make a surprise appearance?" Kimiko said stepping between the boys.

"No problem. I brought my tree surgery kit. It's got the right equipment that you need when climbing a monster like this. Give me a few minutes to set up and I'll get your trinket," Woody said. Putting on some strong sturdy boots and wrapping a sturdy belt around the tree trunk he readied himself for the climb. The last step was to put on some grips that would allow him to hold on tighter. Taking a deep breath he started inching his way up the massive trunk to the tree branch far above.

"Man where did you find this guy, a logging camp?" Jack asked in stunned disbelief.

"No we found him at community trying to prevent logging. Jeez your genius must really be slipping," Lu said sarcastically.

"Can we lay off the jokes until we got the Wu? Thank you very much. I can't believe Master Fung expects me to baby sit eight teenagers. Now if your suspicions turn out to be right about this guy it will be nine! A dragon can only take so much."

"Dojo enough complaining! Look he's at the nest. The bird's aren't attacking him! In a few minutes that Shen Gong Wu will be all ours and will have a new dragon on the team. And for once there's no evil in sight! This is in the bag."

"I wouldn't count on that Kimiko. Looks like we got some no good varmints heading our way fast. Get ready."

Running up the trail at tremendous speeds appeared two figures. One was Katnappe and the other was the new Heylin Dragon of Ice. She looked exactly like Crystal save for her Heylin features and bright red ponytail. "Well I finally get to meet the mighty Xiaolin Dragons. Pity I was expecting something more from you, especially the one from which I come from. Oh well I guess I'm just the better breed."

"What do you want Heylin Dragon? Why have you and Katnappe come here?"

"Isn't it obvious Crystal? I've come to battle you while Katnappe here secures the latest Wu. Go to work now and if you succeed your reward will be even bigger then last time."

"Yeah yeah I get the picture. Just hurry up already. I have a manicure set for in hour and I don't want to be late for."

"Silence! Don't forget your place Katnappe. You are an agent for my Empress. Server her well and your rewards will be fantastic. Fail her and suffer the consequences!"

"Fine, sheesh don't you have a sense of humor? Don't answer that. I'll take care of the Wu and tree hugger. You just deal with them. Hiyah," Katnappe shouted flipping backwards onto the tree. Digging her claws in deep she started to climb with amazing grace and speed towards Woody who was trapped in the eagle's nest.

"Now where were we? Shall we dance? Ha ha I love my jokes," Heylin Crystal said laughing. She flipped towards the group coming down in the center of the circle. Raising her hands she spun around "Hail Storm Ice!" Instantly an icy storm of hail rained down freezing the monks to the spot.

"I can't move dawgs. My legs are frozen solid!"

"None of us can move city slicker! That's one powerful ice attack. Ice Princess! Fire Girl! Can either of you do something about this situation?"

"Negative. I can't generate any heat! My fire power is useless!"

"Yeah and I can't control her ice attacks! We need to get loose before were permanently iced!"

"Save your breaths Xiaolin losers. There's nothing you can do to stop me or Katnappe from achieving are objective. Master Young taught me well as did Princess Wuya."

"Did they teach this?" Omi demanded his dots glowing. The glow surrounded the ice and melted freeing him. With a swift kick the others were free. "Your move doppelganger."

"You're going to pay for that Water Dragon. At least my Ouza knows his place! Let's see how you handle my attack full power!" she shouted raising her hand. From the mountain far away snow and ice traveled towards her summoned by her command. Spinning around her head she unleashed the storm covering the forest in snow and ice giving her advantage.

"Your winter wonderland won't stop us from kicking your butt! Judelette Flip Fire!"

Heylin Crystal jumped out of the way. After that it was a flurry of jumps, kicks, punches and blocks. She tossed them over her shoulder and smacked them in the face. Using her momentum and speed she ran up the tree flipped over them and unleashed her most deadly attack. Her Heylin Magical gift. Waving her hands in the hair she froze the monks in time. "I hope you enjoyed this little workout. I know that I have. Katnappe have you secured the Wu yet? We need to get going!"

"Keep your robes on girly. I almost got it. Give me a minute to snatch this delightful morsel from my prey! Give it up tree hugger! That Shen Gong Wu is mine."

"No way, my friends need this. Besides I never trust girls who dress like Catwomen rejects."

"Hiss, that's is it. I'm tired of people insulting me. Well no more," Katnappe hissed. Hissing angrily she pounced on top of him grapping a hold of the Totem of Flora. "Let's settle this my way with a Xiaolin Showdown. My Mantis Flip Coin vs.?"

"I have this little doodad. I believe you call it the Tongue of Sapieng. So what's the challenge? Are we going to play with a ball of yarn?"

"No how about something a little closer to home? I say we do a little log rolling. First person to fall off the log loses. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Instantly the scenery changed. The forest grew and expanded all around them. One of the trees fell into the creek, which had transformed into a raging river. "Let's get started shall we? Gong Ye Tempi. Mantis Flip Coin!" Flipping the coin she jumped over Dagwood and kicked at his legs trying to trip him up.

Woody dodged her and began running in place to stay on the log. "Why don't you play fair Miss Kitty? Is that to hard to do?"

"Why play fair at all when I clearly have the advantage?"

"Look just because you dress like a cat doesn't mean you are one."

"On the contrary tree hugger. I maybe a free lancer, but when I do a job I expect to get paid big. For my last job I got rewarded with the strength, speed, agility, and balance of a cat. There's no way your going to get me off this log," Katnappe said laughing. To prove her point she went into a handstand and held her position while he struggled to keep his balance. With the river raging combined with the huge tree it was difficult to stay on top of the spinning wood.

"I refuse to give up! If I can't beat you in log rolling then I'll just have to get you off this log. Tongue of Sapieng! Bald Eagles attack Katnappe!" Instantly the two adult Bald Eagles dove from the sky and raked their talons across her back. The pain was sever enough to fall over, but not enough to let go. So Woody gave her a reason to let go. "Timber Slice Wood!" he shouted bringing his hands down at super speed and slicing her section of the tree in half. Katnappe couldn't maintain her grip and fell in the river ending the Showdown.

"Looks like the kitty called is all wet. That's okay, I'm sure you can go dry off somewhere else as long as its not in my forest. Now you and your friend get out," Woody told her picking up his prizes.

"Oh I'll leave your precious forest, but not before you pay for ruining my costume! Heylin Crystal do your thing!"

"With pleasure. Hiyah!" she shouted jumping around until she got close enough to kick him in the diaphragm causing him to sink to his knees. While he was down recovering she waved her hands freezing him in time. "Hurry up Katnappe. My freeze will wear off the others in a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Where is that little charm ah here it is. Heylin Dragon Star!" Woody was instantly incased in a sphere of green energy and the monks could only watch helplessly as his Heylin half was stolen from him. By the time they could move again the two of them were gone.

"We failed again! This sucks! How are we suppose to protect the world from the forces of evil if we keep losing to them?" Lu demanded angrily.

"Yeah as a team were even more pathetic then I was a solo act trying to conquer the world," Jack added miserably.

"You guys can't blame yourselves. Those girls refused to play fair and that's why they won. But you should look on the bright side. I got your trinket, you found another Dragon, and most importantly my forest is safe. Now come on, you can spend the night at my cabin. Tomorrow morning we can leave to your Temple to start my training."

"That sounds nice. I'll give Master Fung a call to let him know what's going on. In the mean team let's get going. I don't trust these woods after night." Dojo said as they all headed for Woody's home knowing they had three dragons left to find, before the Heylin side did.


	4. Dragon of Flare

One month had passed since the incident at the Nilyeh City. The Xiaolin monks were working extra hard to learn and master their new skills. Today Omi and his gang were working on their homework, while Jack and Lu installed his new security system around the Vault and the Temple. The three newest Dragons, the Dragon of Gravity, Ice, and Wood were practicing their elemental attacks along with their Shen Gong Wu.

"Yo Master Fung check me out! Graviton Well Gravity!" Jermaine shouted cupping his hands together and forcing them outward. He sent Master Flung flying into the air. "Don't worry Fman I'll get you down. Jet Bootsu Gravity!" Instantly Jermaine was flying through the air. He carefully maneuvered himself into a position where he could easily grab the back of Master Fung's vest and bring him back to the ground safely.

"Nice city boy. You manage to put our teacher into orbit and bring him back down. But we're not playing basketball, were training. Allow me to show you how it's done. Blizzard Storm Ice! Horn of the Blizzard!" Crystal shouted using her unique powers to turn Master Fung into a snowman. "Oops sorry, Master Fung."

"Don't worry I'll dig him out. Timber Slice Wood! Totem of Flora!" Woody said calmly. Instantly he sliced away the excess ice and had the plants remove Master Fung from the snow. "So how did we do?"

"Excellent my new apprentices. I am very pleased that you have mastered your abilities so quickly. It is fortunate that your latent abilities haven't needed as much time to cultivate as my original pupils. I can only hope that the remaining three Dragons will be as accomplished. It is important that they are found before the second blue moon passes," Master Fung said smiling.

"Yeah, why is that Master Fung. Why is it that these new monks are so advance?" Rai asked.

"Also why must we find them before the second blue moon occurs? Why is this event so significant?" Omi asked curiously.

"Yeah spill it. Were tired of running around the world getting new Shen Gong Wu and finding new Dragons. It's like the forces of evil are two steps ahead of us and have an extra ace in up their sleeves. Why won't you answer any of our questions and tell us the truth?" Lu demanded. The tough acting chick wasn't happy at all with the runaround. She got enough of that back home in Madrid.

"Don't you think we fair a lot better against those Heylin Dragons if we knew what my former comrades know?" Jack asked.

"That is enough! You should never question your Dragon Master. A seedling that questions the tree it came from will never grow. Now I have a new assignment for you. Dojo bring me the Scroll of the Twelve Dragons now," Master Fung ordered the temple guardian who scurried away. A few minutes later he returned with the heavy scroll and handed it over. "We can't afford to wait for the next Dragon to appear. There for I will use the Xiaowei Dragon Star to locate our next Dragon now. Xiaowei Dragon Star!"

The medallion glowed brightly gathering the energy together. A single, concentrated burst of energy hit one of the symbols mixing the two powers together. Finally the Scroll revealed the information they were looking for. "Ah you are to head to Bombay, India. You will find the Dragon of Flare there, a girl by the name of Anastasia Hindi. You must depart at once and bring her back her safely. Be careful we can't afford to lose another Dragon to the forces of Darkness. Now go!" The other monks grumbled a lot, but boarded Dojo and headed off to India.

At Chase Young Citadel, the Prince of Darkness was floating in the air meditating. He was reflecting on the past month events, trying to determine if agreeing to an alliance with the Empress of the Nilyeh City was a good idea. On the one hand he enjoyed teaching the Heylin Dragons and was looking forward to ruling the world with Omi by his side. But on the other being an errand boy and constantly dealing with the Royal Family was giving him a headache. What to do?

One of his cats growled telling him that he was about to receive a visitor. Hoping that he wasn't going to be dealing with Wuya he turned towards the portal and smiled as Meribor stepped out. The High Priestess he could deal with. "Welcome High Priestess. I wasn't expecting you. Tell me what brings you to my humble home today?"

"It is a pleasure to see you as well. I have come to discuss something of great importance to you. Is it possible we could enjoy some lunch while we talk?" Meribor asked carefully. She was wary of the man. She still didn't trust him completely.

After the two of them sat down to lunch Meribor began to speak, carefully selecting her words. "I've come to ask you for something. I'm well aware you don't enjoy being my mother's errand boy when it comes to retrieving the Heylin Dragons. It also can't be easy for you to enjoy having Katnappe coming around here to get to my mother's throne room."

"You make some valid points, but you can't change these facts until the month has passed. What do you suggest to make my burden easier and what do you want in return?"

"I can help you locate and procure the Heylin half of the latest Dragon faster with my mental abilities and priestess powers. In exchange I would like a sample of your La Long Me Soup. I believe that its properties might help stabilize the Heylin Dragons, perhaps solve their problems. What do you say?"

Taking a long sip from his soup bowl Chase gave Meribor an evil smile. "I think that would be acceptable. Come with me, we have work to do if you want some of my famous soup."

The Dragons were discussing Master Fung strange actions. "I still don't get why Master Fung is acting jumpier then a jackrabbit. Sure we've failed to stop Chase Young or that no good Katnappe from taking half of our new friends, but we got their good half secure and we manage to round up some new Shen Gong Wu. So what's the big deal?"

"Yeah and why did he force the Scroll to reveal the next Dragon to us and then not give us the description of her? I Googled the name Anastasia Hindi in my PDA and came up with nothing. I even went as far to search the city of Bombay records and there's nothing. Are we sure this girl even exist?"

"Maybe your just not looking in the right places my dear. I mean let's face it Anastasia is not exactly a name I associate with a teenage girl from India."

"Jack's right it is strange. I mean each of carries a name that is not only similar to our element, but also unique to our country of origin. While Anastasia may mean destruction, which is what flare is all about, it's clearly not Indian."

"Yeah, about that destruction thing. Can you tell us more about this particular element Dojo? Why are we risking our lives for someone whose powers are all about atomizing stuff?"

"While flare is a deadly force, it is not evil. Flare occurs when all four of the complementary elements come together creating a powerful force of energy capable of destroying everything. However when used correctly this destructive power can help new things grow where old things once were. It is because of this reason that we can't let the Heylin side gain control of such a powerful new Dragon. Okay were here everybody get ready for landing." The monks held on tightly as the little dragon spiraled downward landing at the outskirts of the city. After everyone got off he shrunk down to size and wrapped himself around Clay's hat. "Welcome to India."

"Finally were in a city! I don't care that it isn't my beloved New York, at least I won't have to trudge around in the snow or hike through any mountains!"

"At least the people of India have come up with some interesting ways not to pollute the city. I give them a pat on the back for that."

"Enough stalling you guys. Were here to find our Dragon and get her back before the forces of evil get here. Now any idea how we find one girl in this entire city? It's like trying to find a needle in the haystack while blindfolded."

"Do not worry my friends for I shall lead us to victory. Using my tiger instincts I shall have no trouble locating our newest member. Follow me my friends. Backwards stomp!" Sighing the group had no choice, but to follow the little cheese ball all around the city as his tiger instincts lead them on a merry romp. Everywhere they went they were amazed by India's wonderful culture and saw fantastic new things. Also thanks to Crystal's many talents and Woody's thoughtful nature they were able to purchase souvenirs for good prices. Unfortunately they didn't find any trace of their mystery girl.

"We've been walking around this city for hours and all chrome domes been able to do is show us the best place to shop. I think its time we trusted modern technology over his instincts."

"Hey there's no need to insult Omi Jack. Look I know everyone's hungry and tired so why don't we get something to eat? According to my GPS program there's a fabulous Indian restaurant just down the block. If we hurry we can beat the lunch crowd."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'm starving. I hope they have sirloin steak to eat."

"Considering the cow is sacred in the Hindu faith I find it hard to believe that they would eat it Clay," Crystal said as they entered the restaurant. Every gasped upon seeing the Hindu designs and all the beautiful artwork that decorated the walls. There were several tables filled with happy customers and everything looked clean and healthy.

"Wow this place is nice! I can't wait to see what's on the menu. Hey what's the big deal? It's all in Indian. I can't read this." Jermaine whined.

"I'm sorry sir. If you like I can get you and your friends some menus in English," a feminine voice said. Jermaine turned to thank the waitress and stopped dead his tracks, his jaw hanging open wide. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had short brunette hair with light green eyes and was medium height and build. On her forehead was a beautiful charka. She was wearing a light brown skirt, a long sleeved brown shirt, and had one of those head wraps on, but it wasn't enough to hide her hair. Her clothes accented her skin tone nicely. "If you keep your face like that it will get stuck," the girl said in a witty retort.

"Is that so miss?"

"I never give out my name to the customers, especially the male kind. You never know when one will try to take me out on an unescorted date. My parents and especially my two older brothers wouldn't take kindly to it. Now here are your menus I'll be back in few minutes to take your orders," she told them. With small smile she turned and left.

"Kimiko, Crystal, Lu, you girls got help me. I have to know everything there is to know about girls in the next ten minutes so that when she comes back I can talk to her without looking like a fool."

"Whoa whoa. You want to hook up with her? Little miss I work in my parent's restaurant and I'm so witty? Jermaine you don't even know her name let alone what she likes!" Lu exclaimed.

"Besides we don't have time for puppy love, which this is. You only like her for her looks and I got say that's pretty shallow. Your not even going to see her again once we leave this place."

"Actually girls from what I'm hearing and what I read on her nametag I think were in the right place at the right time," Crystal said mysteriously.

"What do you mean Crystal? Mind clueing the rest of us in."

"No problem. Remember how I told you one of my talents was language? Well it just so happens the name of this restaurant is the Hindi's Food of Faith and that girl who came to our table is their daughter. How much you want to bet she's are girl? After all she addressed us in English not Indian. A sign she has the gift of tongues like all of us do," Crystal mused as she sipped her water.

"Then why don't we ask her when she comes back over to take our orders? Surely we can convince her to join us," Omi said.

"Omi dawg I think its time to implore a different strategy. Why don't one of us approach her after the meal to discuss the Dragon business with her while the rest of the group scouts for danger? I'd be perfectly happy to volunteer for the mission."

"Yeah you would, but Jermaine's got a point. I say we do it. It's our best chance we have of catching Chase Young and the Heylin Dragons off guard. Just because Lu and I haven't sensed them yet doesn't mean they're not here," Rai pointed out. The others agreed so after lunch the rest of the group left the building leaving Jermaine alone to romance the girl and find out if she was capable of destroying everything with the power of Flare.

Back in Chase's Citadel Meribor and Chase were standing over Chase's evil eye. Meribor was using the device evil powers to enhance her own mental abilities to track down the next Dragon. "Can't you hurry this up? I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Patience this isn't easy. Forcing a Dragon to reveal themselves can be dangerous. If your not careful you could accidentally sever their powers or worse kill them. Then again that's not so bad, but that's not the point. I can tell that Xiaolin Monks Master has used the Xiaowei Dragon Star in an attempt to find the dragon first, but I got a lock on her location. Now all I have to do is force her Heylin half to take over from here and then you just pick her up."

"What happens if you can't force the girl to become completely evil from a distant? Then what am I suppose to do once I get there?" Chase asked her.

"Improvise of course. If she isn't one hundred percent Heylin by the time you find her, then take whatever amount of her is from her and bring it back to me so I can make a doppelganger. Remember the monks will be waiting for you so don't screw up."

"Don't forget who your talking to. You may be a princess and a High Priestess, but here I have all the power. If you don't want to end up cat food I suggest you keep your comments to a minimum. Now shall we begin the process?"

Back in Bombay Jermaine kept his eye on the girl all afternoon observing her actions. She was a hard worker and got along well with the rest of the staff who he assumed was her family. She had a terrific smile and laughed a lot. He notice that when she passed any religious icons she would stop for a moment and offer a pray. "Man that girl is hot. I just got to get to know her."

"Your still here? I thought you would have left hours ago with your friends. Why are you still here? You can't possibly like my family's cooking that much."

"Maybe I just want to get your name, perhaps even talk to you. My name is Jermaine Cook. Come on girlfriend just talk to me. What would it hurt?"

"Are you harassing me? Because I can get my brothers over here right now and shove you out the door."

"Whoa no need for security. Look I just want to hang with you. Please maybe you can take me on a tour of the city. Let me show you I'm not just some city boy from the States. I'm good guy with a big heart."

She smiled and shouted over her shoulder. A young man replied and waved her at her. "Come on my brother and his family can handle my shift. Let's go have some fun."

"What no escort? Don't you need one of your brothers to accompany you? From what I can tell they both have wives and kids to look after and your parents are in the back going over the days earnings. So who's going to chaperone us?"

"No one. I just told you that because I was playing hard to get. My dad maybe a little strict and more traditional, but my mom's Indian American ways balance him out. Come on I'll explain on the way to my house. By the way my name is Anastasia, but don't ever call me that. I prefer the name Stacey."

"Stacey it is then. So who came up with the décor for your families business? It looks amazing. It's a blending of traditional culture with modern touches from all over the world," Jermaine said as the two teens flagged down a bike taxi. They hopped in and headed towards Stacey's home to continue to their conversation. They passed several temples and many historical landmarks along the way and Stacey pointed them out.

Finally she answered his question. "That was my idea. You see since my parents met at a seminar in America and brought back several art and decoration books back to help them out. Ever since I could read I've been fascinated with different types of art. You see I'm their only girl and the baby of the family. My brothers can take over the business if they want and stick with tradition, but I don't know about me. I'm firm believer in my faith of Hinduism and a practice our traditions with great zeal. Still sometimes religion can't take the place of hopes and dreams. I want to go to art school and study with the great artist of all time. Ah here we are. Come on Jermaine there's something I want to show you. Don't worry about the ride I'll pay," Stacy said as the bike came to a complete stop outside a small apartment complex. It was pretty nice. There wasn't a lot of litter and you could make out a courtyard in the back. Seemed like a nice place to live.

"Never met a city girl who paid her own way. You got my respect girl. I love to learn more about your beliefs. Sounds like they help define you. So does your whole family live here?"

"Yeah its gets kind of crowded sometimes considering my brothers have eight kids between them, but at least I get my own room. Come on in my parents won't mind," Stacey, told him gently using her key to open the door. The two teens walked inside and Jermaine was impressed by what he saw. The home was furnished with nice furniture and there were several figurines sitting out. As they walked through the apartment he saw several family photos as well as religious symbols. Finally they came to her room. It was a bit smaller then his room back home in New York, but it didn't seem to bad. She had a small comfortable bed; a dresser for her clothes, and every spare inch of the room was covered in some kind of art project.

"You seem to be very busy. You've got more art here then the Met back home," he commented on.

"Thanks I appreciate that. Unlike your talent at rapping and basketball, my talent must be more honed daily and takes a lot more discipline to achieve the level of perfection I desire," Stacey explained.

"What you saying girl? That I don't practice as hard as I could? I'll have you know I was part of a championship team back home. Not to mention my skills on the court helped my friends out of a jam once. So don't go telling me I don't keep my abilities in top form."

"Relax will you I was just trying to make a point. No need for you to fly off the handle and bite my head off. That's just plain rude. Anyways from what I can tell you're a pretty dedicated kid. You have to be to wait three hours just to talk to me."

"Thanks and I apologize for my behavior. So what is it you want to show me? Is it one of your projects?"

"Yes it is and I think you'll be surprised by what the subject is. Now normally I let the gods and practices of my beliefs inspire my creative juices, but this just popped into my head about a month and half ago. It took me forever to sketch out the details and then finding time to paint the correct colors came as a challenge. It's not done yet, but go ahead and tell me what you think," Stacey said as she removed a sheet from one of her many canvases. What Jermaine saw took his breath away.

It was painting of the Xiaolin side and the Heylin side locked together in a deadly battle. The sky was divided into two colors, the normal blackish blue and the blood red that came from evil. Instead of sun and moon the two symbols representing each side took their places. Master Fung was battling side by side by three people Jermaine could only assume were Xiaowei, Xiowmei, and Dashi against Valonia, Wuya, and Meribor. He shuddered when he saw Chase Young devouring a helpless Dojo in a bowl of soup. The rest of the painting had the twelve Xiaolin Dragons either using their moves or Wu to battle their Heylin half. There were six blank faces on the Dragons near the bottom, but two of them were starting to form. The face that was starting to form was Stacey's. "What is this? How did you know anything about the fight between the Xiaolin side and Heylin forces? Have you been approached by any one in this painting besides myself."

"No I haven't. To tell you the truth I was surprised to see you when you walked into my family's place of business. I thought all of you were just people I once knew in one of my past lives. Now I can tell you are from my present one and this idea was sent to me as a warning to be prepared to fight against evil. I must not walk a down an evil Braham path."

"Past lives? Braham? What are you talking about? Does this have to do with the Hindu faith and if it does talk slowly so I can understand."

"In the Hindu faith we believe not only in many different Gods but are primary one is Brahma, but also Brahmas or spiritual beliefs. To us each of individual is caught in an endless cycle of death and rebirth. In some cases we progress higher up to a new place in life or regress farther down. Eventually if we lived enough times we are rewarded and move onto what you would call heaven. Since time is an illusion and the past can be seen just as clearly as the future it is no wonder that I mistaken the images in my mind as memories of the past and not ones I would gain in the future. Now it's your turn, tell me what you have to say."

Jermaine launched into a long, but thorough explanation covering everything that was important. Stacey was a little disappointed that her element was similar to that of Shiva the God of Rebirth and Destruction but got over it when he handed her the Tangle Web Comb. She agreed to come with him and the others, but first needed to talk to her parents and pack up her stuff. Jermaine offered to help. They were just finishing putting her religious texts in her trunk when it happened.

"I want to thank you for your help Jermaine. I know I haven't been the most receptive person towards you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. After all I wasn't sure if you see me again," Stacey said as she gathered her paints.

"That's okay, I can be a jerk sometimes to. It's one of my more endearing qualities. Hey are you okay? Stacey? Stacey!" Jermaine shouted as he raced over to her side as she collapsed to the ground. He picked her up and shook her gently trying to arouse her, but no go. "Come on wake up!"

Suddenly her clothes melted away and were replaced by a Heylin robe. Jermaine nearly dropped her as he saw red highlights and Heylin features appear on her face scaring her beauty. She opened her eyes and snarled at him. Drawing back her fist she punched him straight in the nose breaking it in two. He dropped her and took a few steps back. "Stacey why did you do that?"

"Why shouldn't I Xiaolin pest? I must thank you for sending the others away. Destroying you and taking you Wu will be much easier when you're by yourself. And with you gone they'll be no one to prevent me from meeting up with Master Young. Atomic Spin Flare!" the Heylin girl cried spinning around and emitting an orange colored force of destruction. Jermaine barely had time to get out of the way before the blast took out the roof. "Bye Bye Dragon of Gravity. See you later!" Laughing evilly she jumped out her bedroom window and started running across the rooftops heading towards Chase.

Forcing the rubble off him Jermaine painfully crawled out of the wreck. Whipping out his Xiaolin phone and called his friends. "Guys listen up. We've got a major problem. I don't know how, but Stacey just got warped into a Heylin Dragon. She blasted me with her powers and took off with the Tangle Web Comb. I think she's going to meet Chase!"

"I bet my dark mother is behind this. With her mental abilities it would be easy for her to corrupt Stacey's spirit without leaving the Nilyeh City. Man how stupid can we get?" Lu stated angrily over the phone.

"Hey at least Jack was smart enough to put a tracer on her. All we have to do is use my GPS in my PDA to track her and stop her. The boys can locate Chase and prevent him from meeting up with Stacey. You get your butt in gear and find her!" Kimiko ordered cutting the connection. Jermaine put his phone away and started to leave when something on Stacey's dresser caught his eyes. He snagged it and hurried out.

The girls easily spotted their target. There weren't many teenage girls in black robes racing across rooftops and performing amazing aerobatic stunts. "We got to slow her down. If she and Chase rendiview its all over. At least if we take her back to the Temple there's a small chance Master Fung can return her to normal!" Crystal shouted.

"Then lets get to work ladies. Lets use all our one at once. There's no way she can stop an attack from three sides. I'll go first, Fire Girl your next, Ice Princess finish it up. Eye of Dashi Lighting!"

"Star Hanabie Fire!"

"Horn of the Blizzard!"

All three attacks rushed towards the Heylin Dragon. The girl turned and smiled not bothering to move. She calmly stood her ground. When it was just inches from her face she opened her mouth and let out a sonic screech! The powers disappeared and the force of her voice sent the girls crashing to the ground. Smiling she leaned over the rooftop and into the ally. "You weren't expecting that now were you girls? I love to stay and chat, but I have to go see my Master. Bye!"

"That hurt a lot. Let's hope the boys have better luck then we did," Kimiko said getting up and trying not to throw out her back.

"At least with Rai's ability to sense evil they'll find Chase without any problems," Lu replied.

"Yeah, but that begs the question. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Crystal wondered.

Meanwhile the boys were having troubles of their own. The good news was they had found Chase waiting outside one of the Temples of worship. The bad news was they were having no luck in stopping him and the fight was resulting in the complete destruction of the holy place of worship. "Man don't you have any respect for a place worship?" Raimundo demanded as he used the Sword of the Storm to send a massive gust of wind in Chase's direction. The Prince of Darkness cut through the wind attack and grabbed Rai by the collar and hurled him into a wall. "Does that answer your question?"

"Clay! We can take him down if we work together. Totem of Flora!" Woody shouted. The small totem glowed bright green and roots from the nearby trees shot out of the ground and wrapped around Chase.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay shouted punching the ground. Instantly a giant sized hole appeared swallowing him up. "I think we finally managed to hog tie this here doggie. What?" To there disbelief the bundle of plants levitated out of the hole and then the roots unfurled revealing a perfectly unharmed Heylin warrior. "Don't you know that if you don't learn from history you're doomed to repeat it?"

"It will not be us repeating history when were finished with you. Orb of Tournamie!" Omi shouted sending a flood of water at his opposition. For an instant he was drowning in a stream of water. With a wave of his hand the water disappeared. "What were you hoping to accomplish little one? You didn't defeat me."

"Perhaps not, but I did distract you!" Omi pointed out triumphantly. Chase turned around and saw Jack, who had used the Monkey Staff, holding the Heylin Dragon Star in his hands. "Now it seems you can't get your gloves on anymore Dragons!"

"Tangle Web Comb!" A voice cried out as the boys were instantly tied up by bundles of hair. Heylin Stacey strutted out from behind one of the demolished pillars with a smirk on her face. "Did you mighty Xiaolin Losers really believe that you could prevent me and Master Young from meeting each other? Face it losers, you've lost."

"Not yet yo. Love what you did with the place home girl. This looks like it could be a new style of interior decorating. Cosmic clash between the forces of good and evil. Maybe I should make a rap about that. Oh hi Chase Young, didn't notice you back there. Maybe because you look so much like one of the statues lying around here," Jermaine laughed.

"Kid what are you doing? Do you have a death wish?" Dojo asked from the ground. He couldn't super size out.

"Ignore this pest my student. We must return to my Citadel at once. Meribor needs to make sure your fit," Chase told the girl laying a hand on her shoulder.

"With all due respect Master, shut up!" Stacey told him shoving his hand off. "Incase you didn't know my flaw is that I have selective listening. Right now I chose not to listen to you. So Jermaine wants to play? Let's play. Tangle Web Comb!"

Jermaine faked right then whirled around left. "Ha you can't catch me." Stacey growled and tried again with the same results. No matter what she did Jermaine would escape by employing a basketball move. Finally Jermaine was close enough to her to give Stacey his present. With a quick fake to the right he deposited around her neck a necklace containing a picture of flowers on it. This was a religious symbol, a reminder of her faith.

"Stacey, I know you're a girl of principles. You told me so yourself. Don't let him or that evil priestess take away your faith."

"I've had enough of this, get rid of him now!"

"As you wish Master. _Exploding _Spin Flare!" she shouted, this time sending a flowering orange explosion at Chase. The Prince of Darkness barely had time to avoid it before he was caught up in Graviton Well. Looking down he saw that Stacey had returned to normal and was wearing Xiaolin robes. "It seems my faith is a whole lot stronger then your stupid mind tricks!"

"Perhaps, but nevertheless I won't leave empty handed," he told her quietly. Holding out his hand the evil talisman soared through the air and into his hands. Aiming the talisman he said the magic words to activate it. At once Stacey found herself encased in a Heylin sphere having her evil half taken from her despite the fact Jermaine jumped in the path of the beam. "You don't have anything to offer us, that's why you couldn't stop the beam. I have what I want and I'll be going now. Good bye."

"Stacey! Are you okay?"

"I will be. Let's free your friends. Then maybe we can figure a way to fix the temple." Three hours later the temple was fixed, the backs were packed, and the monks were on their way home. Stacey had big plans for the Temple. She was going to do some modifications so she could continue practicing her faith, but the first item on her agenda was to find a Wu that was more suitable to her then the Tangle Web Comb.

"It appears you failed to uphold your end of the bargain. You lost control of the girl's mind and I had to resort to fighting the monks. Worse the girl's Heylin half has a difficult time listening to authority."

"That's because she still is the same girl despite what half maybe in control. Even the split can't totally eradicate certain personality traits, habits, or even feelings towards others. And for the record I did hold up my end of the bargain. I got the girl to you completely evil. It wasn't my fault that her faith was stronger then my mental control."

"Very true and it would be a shame not to see that much raw destructive power go to waste. If my soup can help rein in the girl I suppose I can let you have some," he said snapping his fingers. A tiger came into the room carrying a can in his mouth. Chase took it and handed it to the girl. "Here you go. I would use it wisely because it's the only can you're going to get."

"I will and don't worry. Soon my mother will have all twelve dragons and then the real battle begins."


	5. Dragon of Light

Valonia was sitting in her massive throne gazing down at a map as her two captains San and Bik explained their plan to her. "As you can see the world has greatly changed since we were last freed. If we are to have any chance of taking it over I would implore that we send one of are top agents to each capital in every country," San began.

"From there we will be able to gather vital information on government leaders, academic teachers, perhaps even learn more about the culture and the weakness of the population. It would make the transition period easier if your new subjects felt that you could relate to them," Bik added.

"Good idea. I want you two to start devising a draft of who to send. Now is there anything new to report about our fair city? I know that the men are complaining they don't have enough tools to start planting next years harvest. As much as I despise men I can't help, but feel they are right. Remedy the situation as well as any other problems that develop. Now leave me I must rest. I don't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency," Valonia instructed the guards. The girls nodded leaving Valonia alone. But her peace didn't last long. Wuya came strolling in angrily. "Ah my Dark Gem Wuya. Has the concept of knocking escaped you?"

"I'm sorry Mother, but after spending the better part of fifteen hundred years you forget about simple things such as knocking. Which brings up another problem. Being flesh is such a bother at times! When I was a disembodied head I never had to worry about my looks, or eating, or going to the little girls room. Now I have to contend with all those things plus dealing with the fact I have a teenage son who never rests. Honestly I would be happy if he was content with just mastering his powers and torturing people, but no he has to play his video games till all hours or practice his soccer moves. I'm only lucky I outlawed sleeping with his Consort until he's eighteen otherwise I have to deal with that! How did you manage it Mother raising me and Meribor?" Wuya asked exasperated.

Valonia laughed merrily at her daughter and shook her head. "Oh you two were quite a handful. Be thankful at least your son has better control over his emotions then the rest of our Dragons. When Kimiko got caught up in a moment in passion she attempted to strangle Jack because she couldn't deal with the feelings it created inside of her. I will be pleased when Meribor has finished her research and perfected the elixir. Once we've eliminated the doppelgangers weakness gaining control of the Xiaolin Temple shouldn't be any trouble."

"Speaking of my sister where is she? Not locked up in her room with that soup of Chase's researching its properties I hope? She should spend more time with Lu and the others. There's only so much I can teach them about their special gifts and enhancing their magical talents."

"If I didn't know any better I say you were jealous of your sister. Or should I say Chase Young? Admit my dear you wish I never made that alliance with him."

"I only question it because it's not like you. You hate men, especially ones who seek power as much as you. How do you know he won't turn around and betray us? He wouldn't even go with Katnappe that one time to get the Dragon of the Wood's Heylin half!"

"That was your idea I recall to see how our little servant did with her new powers. The reason I trust Chase so much is because we signed our agreement in blood and according to the ancient laws that all of us must obey he can't betray us without forfeiting his powers. Besides I kind of like the idea of younger man fawning over me."

Before Wuya could reply she let out a gasp her eyes lighting up. "I'm sensing a new Dragon! The Dragon of Light! I have her identity and location. I'll dispatch one of the Dragons immediately."

"Send Katnappe along with Chase. I want to make sure that this time we get a whole Dragon. I will not put up with any more half breeds if there's a chance to get a complete one!"

Meanwhile Dojo was flying the monks over the Cairo, Egypt looking for a place to land. "I swear I'm not getting paid enough. It was bad enough carrying four of you. Now I'm dealing with ten kids, two who could afford to lose a little weight!"

"Hey that wasn't very nice. You should be thankful I brought my camera with me. I've been able to snap some decent shots of the city so we can use the photos to help us navigate the city. Auara Rapses, The Dragon of Light. Any luck locating the girl on your PDA Kimiko?"

"Nothing, not even Jack's robots have been able to find her and they've been equipped with the best photo id equipment."

"I'm not sensing her with the Xiaowmei Bracelet. You guys have any suggestions?" All the monks shook their heads unable to come up with a decent plan to locate the girl in the huge city.

"Come on guys think if this girl is a Dragon she must have done something to make herself known!" Stacey said.

"You know we have a saying back home in Texas. The prize winning hog is usually found in the last place you look," Clay alleged.

"Oh I get it. Clay is saying we are looking in all the obvious places for our Dragon. Perhaps we should start our search in the least likely spot!" Omi said pleased with himself.

"Then I would suggest that building over there with all the guards and stuff. It looks pretty important and we would normally dismiss it in our search." Raimundo said pointing to a cluster of government buildings.

"That's the US Embassy. We need special permission even to enter. Wait a minute I think I remember reading something in one of my magazines. It was an article on a young dancing star in Egypt. Jermaine grab my pack. Its right behind me," Crystal told him.

"Got it almost ah it slipped!" Jermaine hollered as the back fell. Jack engaged his heliopack and retrieved the bag. He found the magazine and handed to Crystal. "So what do we have here?"

"Found it. Auara Rapses is the daughter of two Egyptian American assistance who work in the US Embassy. She's been in a few dance recitals and one or two plays. Apparently she's hard to get a comment from because of her bodyguard, Juliet, scares away the reporters. This might be tough one for us."

"Nevertheless we must speak with her. I doubt even the best bodyguard can stop Heylin Warriors from kidnapping Auara." Omi said ominously.

Inside one of the many Embassies' plush suite a young teenage girl was perfecting her dance moves. Auara had medium length black hair that was kept in place by a million braids. Her tanned complexion caused her violet eyes to stand out even more. She was the perfect height for a dancer, not to tall and not to short. The most interesting characteristic about her was a snake shaped birthmark on her right ankle. It reminded her of an asp, Egypt's most deadly snake.

Auara concentrated on the dance music trying to count each beat. She was determined to master this new dance before her next competition. "One two three step and turn. Four five six, step and turn then twirl. Then slide in to right and then to the left. I think I'm getting this new dance Juliet. What do you think?"

Her Eurasian bodyguard smiled. Juliet was nearly six feet and wore a black tailored Armani suit. She had been with her charge since the day of her birth making sure no one harmed her as a way of getting to her parents who were privileged aids to many of the high ranking ambassadors here in the Embassy. "That was very good Auara. You put a lot of energy and heart into mastering this new dance. I'm sure that by the time the competition comes you will be ready to win. But right now we must concentrate on your studies and not your hobbies."

"My interests are not hobbies Juliet. I love dancing and acting, because it gives me a chance to get out of the Embassy from time to time. I understand my parents concerns about possible abductions and I appreciate your services Juliet, but sometimes it's a little overwhelming. Considering I have citizenship in two countries I often wonder why Mom and Dad just simply didn't send me back to the States to live full time if there so worried I'll be harmed. The chances of someone going after me are pretty low you know," the girl explained as rationally and polite as possible.

"It is true that you normally wouldn't be a target we have to consider all the factors. Your parents are not only aids to major ambassadors, they're also being considered for taking over several of the key positions. If this exchange happens the amount of danger for your family will greatly increase. It' better to be prepared now then it is to be caught off guard," Juliet explained patiently to her young charge. Sometimes it was hard explaining to her charge what was best for her.

Auara sighed knowing she was defeated. She looked outside her window at the sky and frowned. She could have sworn that she saw something resembling a green snake flying through the air with people on it. One of the guys looked cute with his spiked hair. "Juliet! You wouldn't believe what I just saw. A flying snake!"

"Really Auara your imagination is going wild. There is no such thing as a flying snake and if there was one I would protect you."

"Somehow I don't think your Six Saucer or throwing knifes would be much help against it. Please can we go outside and check it out?" she begged knowing the answer.

Back outside the monks were carefully surveying the Embassy and going over their options. "I don't suppose you could get us an invite like when we had to get the Tiger Claws."

"Not even my Papa has connections to important government officials. Jack could one of your machines get us in?"

"Nope and I don't fancy getting shot to death. Seriously not something I want to experience in my life."

"What about the Serpents Tail? We could use its power to ghost through the walls, find Auara, and take her with us," Lu suggested.

"You want to kidnap her? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Raimundo asked.

"Besides Katnappe took the Serpents Tail and Changing Chopsticks when she raided the vault remember?" Crystal reminded them.

"This stinks. There is no way we are getting inside that building you all. We might as well pack our bags and go home because the system has beaten us."

"There is one tact we haven't tried, two actually. We could always pray or go up and ask to speak with Auara. It's worth a try isn't it?" Stacey suggested. Considering there were no other alternatives they decided on Stacey's course of action. Gathering up their bravery they walked over to the main gate where they were stopped by at least ten guards all carrying automatic weapons. "State your name and business."

"We are the Xiaolin Monks of the Xiaolin Temple here to Auara Rapses about an important matter. If you would so kindly let us inside we would be most appreciative. Thank you," Omi explained.

The guards checked the visitors list and when they didn't see the Xiaolin Monks on it they got really suspicious. They were all ready to detain the teenagers until a call came on over the wire. After carefully listening they put down the weapons. "Your visit has been approved. You will be escorted inside and taken straight to Miss Rapses room. Don't stray or touch anything. Have a good day."

"See what did I tell you. With a little prayer and luck we've gotten ourselves in," Stacey told the group triumphantly as they walked through the metal detector and other scanning devices. Jack used his powers to subtly influence the machines so they wouldn't pick up his tech or the Shen Gong Wu. Finally they found themselves in the Rapses suite being scrutinized by Juliet.

"I'll take it from here boys. Don't worry if they cause any problems I'll just incapacitate them," she said closing the door. "Alright who are you and why do you wish to speak with Auara?" The monks took a step back a bit afraid of the women standing before them. Juliet quickly and efficiently patted them down for weapons and confiscated their Wu. "I asked a question."

"Juliet stop interrogating my guests," A voice said from the other room. The monks turned to see Auara enter the room. She had changed out of her dance clothes into a pair of white pants, short-sleeved orange shirt, and sandals. "You'll have to excuse Juliet she sometimes forgets her manners. She didn't want to let you in, but I insisted. After seeing your unusual arrival and hearing what the guards had to say I had to meet you."

"It is unwise to invite these children here Miss Auara. We know nothing about them and I have done an extensive background search. In all my travels I have never heard of this Xiaolin Temple. I have reason to believe that these children are part of a plot to kidnap you."

"Your paranoid you know that? How could a bunch of teenagers manage to snatch one girl from this impenetrable fortress?" Lu snorted.

"Enough I'm positive these kids aren't here to harm me. On the contrary I believe they wanted to meet me to inform me about something. Hey what kind of camera is that?" Auara asked curiously looking at Dagwood who was loading a new roll in.

"It's a specially designed camera that I use to take pictures of local wildlife. I was using it with to help map out the city to help us in our search to find you. It was lucky for us Crystal found that article about where you lived," Woody explained.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you children seek out Miss Auara?" Juliet asked icily.

"Perhaps I can explained," Dojo said shocking both Juliet and Auara. "What you two lovely ladies never seen a talking dragon before?"

"Dojo stop scaring them," Kimiko scolded. "I'm sorry about that, but it's very important that Auara comes back to the Temple with us. Her life is in danger."

"Danger? From whom? So far you have avoided all my questions, brought strange artifacts into our home, and not given me a real reason to trust you. You have five minutes to explain yourselves or I'm calling security."

Hurriedly the monks explained the whole story. They told the two women about the ancient battle between the Xiaolin and Heylin side. They mentioned Valonia, Wuya, and Meribor. They even mentioned Chase Young. They showed them the Scroll of the Twelve Dragons revealing that Auara was a Chosen One, The Dragon of Light. Exhausted they glanced up to see that their reactions were.

Juliet's eyes narrowed. As part of her training she had been taught how to spot a lie from peoples body language. She had detected no hint of deception as they spun their tale and their proof did seem legitimate. Still she couldn't just let them take Auara away, certainly not without speaking with her parents first. "As weird as your story sounds, I am forced to believe that you are telling the truth. The question is what should we do now."

"I have to admit I never would have thought I would ask my parents one day if I could leave the Embassy to become a monk. I have a hard enough time just getting out of this place to go to dance class let alone around the world. How am I suppose to tell them that I've suddenly inherited the powers of Ra?" Auara asked.

"Ra? Who is Ra?" Omi asked confused.

"She's talking about the Egyptian Sun God. Long ago her ancestors worshiped many different Gods and Goddess. The most powerful of the gods was Ra or the Sun. The ancient Egyptians believed that without the Sun their kingdom would die," Stacey explained. Her knowledge of ancient religions was very helpful at times.

"People who worshiped the sun? Sounds like I would have gotten along fine in ancient Egypt. What else did they worship?" Rai asked.

"Well one creature that was revered was the cat. The Egyptians believed the creature had fantastic powers and would protect them from harm. In fact the domesticated house cat most likely descends from wild Egyptian cats like those two on the balcony over there," Stacey said pointing.

Outside on the balcony two sand coated cats strolled back and forth swishing their tails angrily. The meowed loudly and scratched at the door begging to be let in. For some reason the two creatures made Juliet very uneasy. "I think we should go now! Quickly grab your things and head to the door. Don't ask questions move it ah!"

The two cats had stopped pacing. One of them had picked up something from the ground. It looked like a snake. The cat without the snake grabbed its tail. The first one growled something and the snake lit up. Suddenly the two cats were flying through the air and passing through the door. Once inside the two grew and transformed into Katnappe and Heylin Dagwood. "Surprise! Look what the cat dragged in."

"Don't look so shocked. You should have guessed one of us had shape-shifting powers. Don't even try going for your Wu or I'll kill you," Heylin Dagwood said.

Everything happened fast. Juliet drew her gun and started firing at the two intruders while at the same time calling for backup. The bullets bounced off both intruders. Using the distraction the monks grabbed their Wu and started using them against their intruders destroying half the sweet. Katnappe and her partner ducked, dodged, and clawed their way out of every attack. "So you like to play rough? Fine then so can I!" Katnappe shouted firing some sort of canister. The second it hit the ground it began to disperse some sort of gas.

The others began to choke, coughing like mad. Their eyes burned and they couldn't see anything in front of them. "What cough is cough that stuff?" Jack asked gasping for his breath.

"It's some type of nerve or sleep gas. If we don't get out of here the effects of the gas will incapacitate us," Juliet told them struggling to get to the emergency vents.

"Hold on to something kids. I'm taking us out of here!" Dojo shouted as he grew to his full length and flew out of there at top speeds. The two Heylin agents were not to be deterred.

Aiming one of her wrist gauntlets she took careful aim. "You ready? I have the shot."

"Take it!" Heylin Dagwood said. Katnappe fired a razor blade that had been enhanced by Heylin magic. At the same time Heylin Dagwood shouted "Lumber Slice Wood!" Sending two thin razor sharp pieces of wood soared through the air. All three weapons hit Dojo at the same time causing him to crash into the bazaar. "They went down!"

"Don't worry we can still find them. I shot a tracer on the girl. Will still find her no matter where she is. Now lets move before your Master decided to come and help us."

When Dojo crashed the monks were thrown all over the place. As a result Auara and Dagwood had ended up separated from the group. "Uh my head. What happened? Where are the others? Are you okay?" she asked Dagwood.

"I'm fine. It takes more then falling off a flying dragon to slow me down. Now come on we've got to find the others. I would call them, but I think my communicator is busted. Will have to search for them on foot."

"You should give me a Shen Gong Wu to protect myself. If we have to deal with Catgirl and your evil clone I'll need something to fight against them," Auara rationalized.

"Here you go take this. It's called the Sun Chi Lantern. It unites your chi with that of anyone whose caught in its glow. You should be able to use it to its fullest effect with your powers over light. Now come on we have to get moving before we run into serious trouble," Dagwood told her dragging her all through the bazaar.

"Shouldn't we head back to the Embassy then or at the very least find Juliet? The sooner we get to a secure place the sooner those two brats are apprehended," she asked.

"They're not who you should be worrying about. Unless I miss my guess Chase Young is in the city hunting you down. Trust me you don't want to go up against this guy. He's the best martial arts expert that's ever lived and that's only because he's about 1500 years old!"

Meanwhile the rest of the team had not landed in very nice places. Crystal had landed on a rooftop while Omi had come to rest in a dumpster. Somehow Jack's heliopack had snagged on a fire escape and Kimiko and Lu where holding onto either leg. "Would you two girls get off of me? You're invading my personal space!"

"Sorry if this is inconvenient to you, but some of us don't want to fall on the hard earth and get a bruised behind!" Kimiko snapped at her boyfriend.

"This is not what I had in mind when I suggested we start skydiving off of Dojo whenever we arrive at the site of Shen Gong Wu or Dragon," Lu complained

"Would you three stop hanging around and get moving already. We've already lost Clay, Jermaine, Raimundo and Stacey. Not to mention Dagwood, Auara, Juliet and Dojo are AWOL. If we don't locate them soon something terrible could happen and I doubt it would be getting a sunburn," Crystal stated tugging Omi out of the dumpster. "Man Omi you smell like you just landed in camel manure."

"That is because I did! That dumpster is most smelly. Come my friends my keen tiger instincts shall lead us to our friends," the little monk said scraping off the last of the garbage from his robes before tearing across the streets with the gang in tow.

Meanwhile Katnappe and Heylin Dagwood were scanning the sea of people searching for their target. Katnappe sniffed the air searching for Auara scent. "Meow who knew that many people didn't shower. It's disgusting. You got anything on that supernatural low jack?"

"I haven't located our target, but my Master is currently involved in combat with the girl's bodyguard. He's wondering if it would be possible for us to locate the girl within the next ten minutes so he can finish the fight quickly," the Heylin Dragon replied.

"Tell your boss that I while I don't work for him, I think I can compensate him. I just located the girl. She's alone except for your good two shoes self. If we take him out and transform into her bodyguard we can deliver her to the boss gift-wrapped. Let's move out purr," Katnappe said turning into an Egyptian cat and scampering off.

"Do you know where you're going? I mean all you have in some photos of the city from above. Perhaps you should stop and ask for directions," Auara suggested politely.

"There's a lot you need to learn about surviving on your on. Rule number one is know when it's the best time to ask for help and the best time to rely on yourself. Right now is one of those times."

Auara was about to protest when she spotted Juliet leaning against a wall, her hand pressed against her side. "Juliet! Dagwood hurry she's hurt. Call for help she's injured!"

"Auara wait I don't think that's ah!" Dagwood started to protest before he was taken out from behind. Auara turned in disbelief. That's when "Juliet" morphed into Katnappe and grabbed her by the wrist. "You're not going anywhere girly except with us."

"Let me go! Let me go right now," she shouted as the Heylin Dagwood grabbed her other arm and the two evil teens started dragging a kicking, screaming, Auara through the city streets. "Release me now or you'll be sorry!"

"Shut up loser. You're nothing but a helpless little kitten without your mama. Face the facts girl you can't defend yourself from any attempt on your life."

"My partner is correct. I've seen warriors younger then you have full control over their elemental powers, but you can't even produce a spark. Its no wonder you need a brilliant warrior like Juliet to serve you. Don't worry she's not dead. Apparently my Master thought she would make a good servant to him until she tried to shoot his face off. So he knocked her out."

"I'll show you helpless. One step two step!" she shouted stomping her foot onto Katnappe's who howled. At the same time she shifted her weight so she fell backwards causing Heylin Dagwood to lose his grip on her for a sec. That was all she needed. Grabbing his arm she twisted him around and shoved him into a grocery stand. "Bet you didn't think that you two losers would be taken out by some dance moves and theater blocking huh? Well bye!" she said taking off.

"Come on we can't let her get away!" Katnappe said wincing in pain.

"She won't get far. Master Young has spotted her and is moving in for the kill. Shall we go watch the entertainment?" Heylin Dagwood asked her as picked himself up from the ground.

Auara had nearly made it out of the downtown area and back to familiar streets when someone grabbed her wrist. She shrieked loudly and tried desperately to get away, but her captor held her tightly. "So you are the Dragon of Light. I must say you're not what I expected not after battling your bodyguard. This makes my task so much easier," Chase whispered into her ear.

"Whoever you are I won't let you take me away. I won't use my powers for evil!" Auara said twisting around. Summoning all her courage she focused all her power into one swift high kick. "Sunlight Kick Light!" Her foot connected hard with Chase's face. It would definitely leave a mark in the morning. Freeing herself she held her Shen Gong Wu high over her head. "I think its time for you to get a taste of your own medicine. Sun Chi Lantern Light!" The streets lit up by the unnatural glow and spread throughout the city until every monk's presences was caught in the light. Their chi energy zoomed away from them back to the lantern and inside her body.

A glowing aura surrounded her and she could feel the strength of her friends spread throughout her body. Whatever nervous feelings she had before vanished almost at once. Raising one hand she summoned the first element. "Water! Earth! Fire! Wind! Metal! Gravity! Wood! Lighting! Ice! Flare! Light!" All eleven elements surrounded her and she released the pent up energy in one solid attack at Chase driving him twenty feet back and into a wall. The glow disappeared and Auara's knees buckled.

"Exhausting isn't it? Combining your chi with that of you friends for a brief instant? It may increase your powers, but it leaves you severally weakened. Valonia will be most pleased when she sees me bringing a whole Dragon," Chase said reaching down to grab her.

That's when Juliet jumped him from behind and tried to strangle him with a wire. For a while it seemed to work, he wasn't breathing. Then he tossed her off and zapped Auara taking her Heylin half. "I've wasted enough time. I'm leaving, but I assure you we will meet again." That was the last thing Auara heard before she passed out.

When she came to she was back in her room in the Embassy with Dagwood holding her hand. "Hey I'm glad your feeling better. Chase is a pretty tough opponent. You did well for your first time in battle. Just wait until you Showdown that's when things get interesting."

"Where are your friends and Juliet?"

"My friends are packing up your stuff so we can take it back to the Temple with us. Your protector has arraigned with your parents to send you off to the Monk School to learn how to properly defend yourself. Juliet will stay here and keep your folks company while you're away."

"So typical of them. Well at least I'll be near you. I have a lot of questions to ask Mr. Naturalist and I hope you can answer them."

"I'll try my best Auara. I'll try," he said with a laugh happy to finally have a girlfriend for himself.


	6. Dragon of Darkness

Master Fung was sitting down in the Shen Gong Wu Vault meditating. On the floor before him lay the Scroll of the Twelve Dragons. The Xiaowei Dragon Star medallion was in his hand hovering inches from the paper. Tomorrow night would be the last safe night they would have before the Heylin Forces could attack them again. It was imperative they find the Dragon of Darkness before the blue moon finished passing through the sky tomorrow night.

"Any luck at finding our last Dragon?" Dojo asked slithering up to his friend. "You've been at this for hours. If you don't rest soon you'll be in no condition to protect the Temple, let alone find the one girl who can find control the element of Darkness."

"I have no choice, but to push forward. The base of our pyramid will crumble unless we find the key piece," Master Fung replied. Sighing he focused his energies once more summoning the element of Darkness and channeling that energy into the Scroll. The Scroll lit up and the final element revealed its keeper. Callie Dreamwalker of Sydney Australia. Master Fung was surprised because he knew the girl or to be more precise he knew her grandfather. "This is interesting. I happen to know this girl's grandfather. He was a good friend of mine. An Aborigine Shaman who was great inspiration to his people. He was offered a chance to study here, but refused. I've kept in touch with him over the years. I knew his son had moved to Sydney and that he had a granddaughter, but he never mentioned she had unique powers."

"Well that just goes to show you that you can't trust everyone with family secrets. I mean I got this cousin who's considered the black sheep of the clan who is rarely mentioned at any function. So just call this guy and I'll be on my way to pick her up."

"If I know my friend Tjala is already one step ahead of us. Callie is most likely waiting for you to pick her up. I will need the monks help to set up a defense against Valonia. During the night the blue moon will enter a period of five minutes when it will change to a red moon. If the Temple is not adequately protect we could lose all the dragons in one clean sweep."

"So who am I taking with me and mind you I'm still recovering from the bomb blast I received two weeks ago in Egypt. I think the maximum load I can carry is two people."

"All the monks, but Clay have paired off. Therefore you shall leave in one hour with him for Australia. Be quick about it and return here as fast as possible. I shall remain here with the rest of the monks setting up our new defense."

"Whatever you say Fungmiester. Just remember that after this you have to tell them what's going on. After everything they've been through you can't keep them in the dark anymore. They have a right to know the truth," Dojo told them darkly leaving Master Fung alone with his thoughts.

"I know you think I've been harsh and that it was wrong of me to withhold the truth from the young Dragons. But I was told the truth when I became a Master and I swore I wouldn't reveal any of this until a new Master had appeared. Only if I have no choice will I break that vow," he whispered.

One hour later the other monks were dragging themselves out of their cubicles and grumbling about the early hour. "I can't believe he's making us get up at two in the morning. What is he crazy?" Lu complained.

"The rooster hasn't even crowed yet. There's no dang reason that we should be up. Hopefully there we aren't training because I'm more tire then a hen with a head cold," Clay added rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I wish I could make the sun rise. Its so dark out I can hardly see," Auara told them. She was very nervous whenever it was dark.

"Ah my young Apprentices its good to see you are all well rested. You will need to be in top form to help me today. The final Dragon has revealed herself. It is urgent that we bring her to the Temple immediately. Therefore Clay will go with Dojo and retrieve the girl. The rest of you will remain here to help me set up a new security system," Master Fung instructed.

"But what's wrong the one I designed? It's more efficient and has more firepower. Plus all my robots are specifically designed for this purpose. Are you saying that my robots aren't effective enough to be use?"

"Yeah man and that still doesn't explain why you dragged us out of bed at such an unearthly hour. I maybe from the City that Never Sleeps, but I do require some shut eye."

"Enough you will do as you are told and this time you will listen. I know that these past two months I have not been completely honest with you, but that was for your own good. I promise to explain after this is all over. Now let's get to work," Master Fung ordered not realizing he was being watched.

"Did he really think that he could stop me, Valonia, Empress of the Nilyeh City from discovering his plans? If he did then he's more of a fool then I originally thought," Valonia mused as she watched the monks' actions through her viewing globe. She turned her attention to her guest, Chase Young to see what his reaction was. "Well what do you think?"

"I think this is the last time I do any errands for you. The old man is obviously preparing for any type of assault you throw at him and is going to secure his last pupil before you have a chance to make a move. What are you going to do about it?"

"Relax my friend its all taken care of. My little Bloody Thorn and Dark Gem have been working round the clock preparing for this glorious moment. The only thing we need from you is to get at least half of the Dragon of Darkness. I took the liberty of having Auara use her power of projection to create some new armor for you. Also I've tweaked the Heylin Dragon Star so that once you capture the girls dark side you can instantly create an evil doppelganger. Trust me Chase if all goes according to plan will both have what we want by the end of tonight."

"I look forward to that. This alliance has been quite profitable for both of us. I might even have to take you up on your previous offer. Ruling the world along side a magnificent woman such as you sounds very appealing right now," He told her smirking. She laughed and waved her hand sending him to the Land Down Under.

In the beautiful city of Sydney a teenage girl sat on her bed meditating. Her room was small, but adequate. Every inch of the wall was covered with artwork related to mythology while the shelves contained figurines, instruments, and books on the subject. Near the base of the bed was an old trunk neatly packed with everything a young teenager would need on their first trip from home.

Callie Dreamwalker looked like a typical Australian teen. Her darken complexion helped compliment her short curly black hair, brown eyes, and muscular physique. She wore a dark red headband, red halter, khaki shorts, and sneakers. At the moment she was trying to mentally prepare herself for the arrival of her grandfather's guest, but was finding it difficult because of the arguing going on in the next room.

"Dad I really don't know about this. To tell you the truth Vicky and I are having second thoughts about allowing Callie to go to your friends Temple. I mean she spends half her time visiting you in Piti Spring Community. Isn't that enough time away from home?"

"Yami, you have become soft since leaving the community and coming to the big city. You've traded in generations of traditions and culture to open up your fancy restaurant. Now I'm not going to sit here and tell you how to live your life, but I can't let you deny Callie part of her heritage. She is extremely gifted and I don't just mean in the kitchen. She has the potential to become a great shawoman and an even greater Dragon of Darkness."

"I haven't forgotten my heritage Dad. I'm just trying to provide my child with some stability in her life. Hopefully my fears will be placed to rest when I meet the young man sent to take Callie to the Temple. When is he do?" Yami asked.

There was a knock at the door and he answered it. Standing in the doorway were Clay and Dojo. "Morning gentlemen. My name is Clay and this here is Dojo. I was sent by Master Fung to pick up Callie. Where is the little lady?"

"Right here cowboy," Callie replied entering the room with her trunk. Clay took one look at her and his jaw nearly dropped. It was love at first sight. "It's nice to meet you Clay, Dojo. You're a big guy aren't you? As you can see I'm ready to go. So just tell me where to store my belongings and we can be on our way."

"Now now let's not be rude. Our guest just arrived and I'm sure there hungry. Let's eat some breakfast first and then you three can be on your way," Tjala said.

"That would be much obliged. I'm so hungry right about now I could eat a Texas barn. Trust me that's a pretty big barn," Clay told them as he sat down. Callie set down a bowl of mixed plants and white squishy stuff in front of him and gave one to Dojo. "Eat up. This stuff is good for you."

"Hmm interesting flavor. This stuff is yummy! We definitely don't get this get back at the Temple. What's in this stuff anyways?" Dojo asked munching on one of the whit squishy parts.

"It's a traditional Aborigine delicacy. It contains a mixture of roots, herbs, and Witchetty grubs with my son's special sauce. It makes for a good meal," Tjala explained.

"Witchetty grubs, as in insect larva? Gross I think I'm going to hurl," Dojo said covering his mouth.

"Stop complaining you like it before you knew what it was. So you're a Texan cattleman? Never really liked rancher's much on account of how much damage their livestock do to the land."

"Well little missy I reckon some rancher's are irresponsible when it comes to running their ranch, but I assure you that's not the case with me. My daddy takes good care of both the land and his livestock. I admire him very much and one day I hope to be just as good as him."

"Hmm proud of your culture and traditions. You're a traditionalist just like me. I admire that in a guy. I also glad that you enjoy my cooking. Hopefully you'll be in the mood to hear one of my stories later. So we better get going. Grandfather tells me we have to be back at the Xiaolin Temple before midnight. So shall we be on our way?"

"Wow Master Fung was right about you. You are good," Dojo said in amazement. Tjala smiled pleased. "Thank you little dragon, tell my old friend Anthony that I'm doing fine."

"Anthony? Master Fung's first name is Anthony? Who knew!" Dojo exclaimed. "Well come on you two. We have to get to the beach before I can super size for travel. Looks like your carrying the trunk for a couple blocks Clay."

"No big deal. It was mighty nice meeting you people. Thanks for the food it was excellent." After saying goodbye to everyone the three of them took off for the beach unaware of a shadow following them. The two teens chatted about almost anything realizing that they were a lot alike, but their where some serious differences. She was a fierce, traditionalist, with an independent spirit. Her passions include mythology and cooking. Her one great flaw was that she didn't work well in groups. "That might be a problem seeing as how we work as a team to fight our enemies."

"I really don't think it will be much of a concern. Observe," she said stopping. She stood stock-still waiting. Suddenly she thrusted the right side of her body behind her shouting, "Shadow Sweep Darkness!" A black shroud of darkness engulfed Chase Young causing him to take a step back. " I knew you were following us. I know what you want and you can't have it! Hiyah!" she shouted hurling a hunting boomerang at his body. The weapon didn't even scratch the new armor, but it did give the three of them enough time to get use the Shroud of Shadows to get away.

"You're only delaying the end. No matter where you go I'll find you," He called after the two. He floated in the air after them knowing where they were heading.

A block from the beach they removed the Shroud of Shadows and took a deep breath. "That was some mighty quick thinking back there. For a moment I was like a heifer frozen at fear at a meat house. How did you know he was behind us?"

"My grandfather told me the forces of evil would come after me, that they wanted my darker side. He instructed me to very vigilant and make sure that no one stole my Heylin half from me," Callie replied.

"If you two are done chatting I thing its time we say good bye to the Land Down Under. Once were on the beach its smooth sailing all the way home," Dojo informed them as the three resumed their walk. That's when an evil shadow overshadowed them and Chase landed in front of them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Fist of Tebigong Earth!" Clay shouted using the Shen Gong Wu to send a massive wave of earth at Chase. He stood his ground and with just one finger sent the wave back at Clay sending him flying across the beach. Before Dojo could react Callie was on the ground screaming as her Heylin half was stolen. Once that was done Chase reversed the power and an evil Callie stood before him.

"Thanks Master for freeing me. It was getting tiresome being locked away. Well now that I'm here why don't I give you a demonstration of my abilities? Shade Sweep Darkness!" A huge almost living wave of darkness wrapped itself around Callie and Dojo hurling them through the sky. They came crashing down on top of Clay's body. "That was sweet, but I can make it even sweeter," she said melting into a shadow with Chase along for the ride.

"Man that girl is one tough chick. She's meaner then a three legged bull in a stampede," Clay said getting to his feet.

"At least were in one piece. There's no way we can take both her and Chase by ourselves. We need to get moving now. Come on Dojo super size so we can fly away," Callie ordered. Suddenly something grabbed her legs and pulled her to the ground.

"Now where do you think your going? The fun has just begun. As you may not know I can control natural sources of my element. Let me show you what happens when I send some shadow creatures after you," Heylin Callie laughed raising her hand. The shadows across the beach raced across the sand towards her and swirled around the air above her hand. They reshaped themselves into terrifying creatures. With a snap of her fingers she released the beasts who charged them. "This is the end for you!"

Clay and Callie closed their eyes and huddle together waiting for the end. When it didn't happen they cracked open their eyes and what they saw not only stunned them, but also took Chase and Heylin Callie by surprise.

Dojo was floating in the air his arms outstretched creating a chi barrier blocking the shadow creature's attack. His eyes and entire body were glowing a bright green. With a swipe of his claw he sent the shadow creatures straight back into Heylin Callie forcing her to the ground.

"So it seems the little dragon has been hiding hidden talents. It won't matter. I will destroy you and take the Dragons with me," Chase told him getting ready to attack.

"_You will not harm any of my dragons. Have you truly forgotten what you once were? Then let me remind you why I am the Grandmaster and you are the student!"_ Dojo said in a voice that eerily resembled Dashi's. Without a second thought he waved his claws in the air creating a tornado, which he unleashed. The twister's power sent him spinning halfway down the beach. In a flash Dojo had grown to full length and was speeding away with his charges completely unaware of what he done.

"Master! Master Young! What happened? How did that dragon do that?" Heylin Callie asked picking Chase up.

"I have no idea, but I assume Meribor can tell us. Tell me my student do you see anything in our future?"

"Right now the only premonition I have is of us returning to the city. You are weak still allow me to take us back," she said using the shadows to take them to her new home.

"What happened to you two? Don't tell me you got your butts kicked by a cowboy and a gecko. I thought you were all powerful Chase Young," Wuya said as she greeted him.

"Shut your mouth woman. You may be a princess, but you act like a spoiled brat. I bet you couldn't last two minutes without your powers."

"Why you insolent little cretin! How dare you talk to me like that? Why don't I just turn you into a cat, seeing as how you like them so much!"

"Wuya that is enough! Honestly your son has better manners then you do and that's saying a lot. Take Callie to your sister and finish the preparations. It will be midnight in a few hours and we need to be ready," Valonia told her eldest child. Wuya stamped her foot and grumbled, but did as she was told. "I'm sorry about that. Wuya hasn't been herself lately. I think its stress with becoming a new mother. My Bloody Thorn informs me you have something to discuss with me. Perhaps you care to join me for some tea while we talk."

Meanwhile the monks were putting the finishing touches on the new security system. All day they had been putting strange glowing orbs along the perimeter and arranging detailed tiles in unusual patterns across the Temple ground. Master Fung had disappeared for hours only reappearing when Dojo landed. "Callie it is nice to meet you. I've heard many good things about you from your grandfather."

"Thank you Master Fung. I have also heard some fantastic stories about you and the Xiaolin Temple. But I never knew your temple dragon had such power. Clay and I owe our lives to him."

"Yeah I don't know how put Dojo pulled a rabbit out of his hat. He saved us from these shadow monsters with a chi barrier and then took out Chase Young with a powerful twister. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see for myself."

"I honestly have no clue what there talking about. I don't remember doing any of the things they said I did. Any idea what's going on Fung?"

"I do, but it will have to wait. It took you longer then I expected to return and night has already fallen. If we do not erect our defense now then we will never be able to. Go to your assign places and stay there. I will take care of the rest."

Each Dragon took their place and Callie donned a Xiaolin robe. Once everyone was in position Master Fung took his place at the base of the Temple Vault. Raising the Xiaowei Dragon Star above his head he called forth its power. That's when things got interesting. The source of Kung underneath the Temple intensified and seeped up through the ground where it crawled up the walls and into the energy orbs. The orbs magnified an individual chi. Once it was done being magnified a colored beam hit each Dragon. They could feel their elements being focused through them as if each one of them was a lens. Holding out their hands they released the power into the tile patterns creating a series of words all over the ground until it reached Master Fung. The moment the power touched him the Star lit up and shot a beam of energy towards the Blue Moon. When it came back down it formed a protective chi bubble around the Temple.

"Whoa! I never thought you would use the emergency chi bubble. Oh no its midnight and the moon's just turned red!" Dojo exclaimed knowing what was to happen next.

In the Nilyeh City Valonia and her family had performed the same trick with the help of the Heylin Dragons and combining the Wolf Eye Pendent and Heylin Dragon Star for a power boost. Once Valonia absorbed enough power from the Red Moon she sent a powerful shockwave of evil towards the Temple in attempt to break the bubble and steal back the Xiaolin halves of her dragons. "This is the beginning of the end!" she exclaimed.

Both powers collided and soon it became a power struggle. Master Fung struggled to keep the barrier up and repel the shockwave. At the same time Valonia tried her hardest to break the bubble. But in the end it was no good she couldn't do it. The end result was the shockwave blew up and sent her crashing to the floor of her throne room. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to leave without a word.

Master Fung was still standing on the steps to the Vault when an astral projection of Valonia appeared before him. The monks all listened as she spoke. "Congratulations Master Fung you've managed not only to gather all twelve Dragons, but also to rebel my attack. So this battle may go to you, but I assure you the war will be won by me. My daughters and I will achieve our goals with the help of our ally. In case you don't know what those goals are let me tell you. I will get rid of the Xiaolin side forever, I will have my Dragons reabsorb yours, take over the world and finally destroy your Temple all the while getting Shen Gong Wu. You might want to tell your precious Dragons the whole story because I won't hold back. Good bye," she said vanishing in a green flame.

"Master Fung _what _was that all about? The chi bubble, the attacks, and my Heylin powers what does it all mean? What story is she talking about? I know you've been keeping secrets from us and it has to stop. You can't keep these things from us anymore!" Lu exclaimed angrily.

"You've asked us to trust you and follow your rules. What about trusting us enough with the truth?" Auara asked politely. The others all nodded their heads waiting for a reply.

"You are right my young apprentices. If you are to continue in your training you must know the entire story. Go to the meditation hall and wait for me. I will be there in a moment," Master Fung instructed. The kids nodded and rushed off to the hall. Master Fung sighed and collected his thoughts. He had no idea how he was going to tell them any of this? For a moment he wondered what Valonia was up to.

Chase held out a hand to help the Empress of the Heylin Forces up. "It seems you lost this battle. A pity really it was an excellent plan."

"Perhaps, but I will win the war. I am certain of that."

"Oh? Care to explain that one to me?"

"My Dear Chase if there's one thing I've learned in my 1546 years of life its how to be patient. Anything you want is worth waiting for. Also you must be pleased with any spoils you secure in battle."

"I see. Very wise indeed, but I don't see what you've gained these past two months that is making you smile so devilishly."

"Then allow me to show you," she said. With a flick of her wrist a picture of the city appeared in the air. "Thanks to the Red Moons power my beloved city is almost at full power again and so am I. Also since the final Blue Moon has passed my subjects can leave the city and start infiltrating cities, countries, gaining information to help us take over the world."

He nodded in agreement and petted the head of one of his tigers. With a gentle nod he encouraged her to continue on which she did. "You've often wondered why I wasn't very upset about half Dragons. You saw my reasons earlier tonight. We didn't achieve our goal, but my back up plan is flourishing. Meribor! Wuya! Explain to our guest if you will please?"

Meribor brought out a vile of a glowing green liquid. "It hasn't been easy dealing with our Dragon army. Their weaknesses make them not always effective. So for weeks now I've been experimenting with ways to decrease their weakness. My elixir and potions helped stabilize them, but it was your soup that was the key to our problems. Normally Lo Lang Mei Soup removes a person soul in exchange for power and youth. But in a person without out a soul it does the opposite with no ill side effects even when they rejoin their good sides. So now our Heylin Dragons have something similar to a soul to almost give them life, they're a lot smarter, they can also exists for up to five hours away from a source of evil, and lastly they can better deal with their human emotions. All in all not a bad deal I thank you."

"But that's only the tip of this particular iceberg. Not only do I have a competent lackey to gather Shen Gong Wu for our side, thanks in part to your efforts we now know what the three conduits are. Getting rid of them just became a whole lot easier," Wuya stated happily.

"That's nice and all, but what about me? I've upheld my end of the bargain so far. Will you three uphold yours or forfeit our deal?"

"No we will uphold our end. There's not a chance we will forfeit our powers. Now Phase 2 is in place. While my daughters and I distract the monks my Dragons will aid you in turning Omi. The little Ouza is the foundation of the Xiaolin Side like my grandson Rai is to us. Turn him and all our dreams come true. Let's toast to our success. For soon the Heylin side will rule the world."

The young dragons were sitting in a circle muttering with one another waiting for Master Fung to appear. For a long time now they had been searching for answers to several questions and now they were about to get them. A hush fell over the room as Master Fung took a seat with Dojo wrapped securely around his neck. He laid an ancient scroll on the floor and made sure the Xiaowei Dragon Star was in full view. "Thank you for assembling so quickly. What I have to tell you is very important and shall take a while. Please try to keep the interruptions to a minimum. Now you've suspected I've been keeping secrets from all of you and your right I have been. I know you feel hurt and betrayed and for that I'm truly sorry. There are some doors in life that aren't meant to be open and this is one of them. The tale I'm about to tell you will have a great impact on each of your lives. This story has been passed from one Master to the next along with this scroll and the Dragon Star. It was always my hope to keep with tradition, but that is no longer the case."

He opened up the scroll and let its magic surround them changing the room. Only then did he start speaking. "Everything in the universe is connected. From the stars and moon in the night sky to the earth and air around us. All life is unique yet undeniably intertwined with the twelve elements. All over the planet you can find natural sources of each element. When the twelve elements come together in one spot they form a type of chi known as _Kung_. At the dawn of time there were many Kung sites all over the world and depending on their location they could be a source of great good or great evil."

"Among the early civilizations that arose was a group of people known as the Ancients. They learned to harness the Kung power and used it to great an advance and vast peaceful empire. They had advance medical knowledge, their grasp on science and the arts was way ahead of their time, not to mention their power sources ran clean. Their greatest accomplishment came when they discovered that each element gave off distinct chi energy. This energy seemed to connect itself to people with certain characteristic traits and once bonded would stay for life. For awhile it was the most peaceful place on Earth."

"So what happened to it? If it was such a great and peaceful empire why haven't we ever heard of it?" Dagwood asked curiously.

"As the saying goes power corrupts. An evil tyrant, whose name has long since been forgotten, and his inner circle began to use the power of the elements for evil destructive purposes. A war broke out and the nearly all but two Kung sites were destroyed in the raging war. In the end a band of twelve warriors skilled in martial arts and connected to a different element defeated the tyrant and his inner circle but the cost was too much. Their once proud empire lay in ruins and the people had been scattered across the globe. The warriors used their powers to seal away the Kung sites and left their story behind knowing that eventually someone else would learn to harness the powers. They hoped it would be someone kind and decent. Then they died and were each transformed into their element becoming one with the world again. The catacombs beneath the Temple are all that remains of this once proud empire."

"Wow that's incredible. Those dudes were real heroes," Jermaine said.

"I can't believe those smelly, creepy, tunnels are actual remains of an advance empire! You would have thought it would have held up better over the years," Jack stated before being elbowed by Kimiko.

"Please continue with the story Master Fung. What happened next?"

"You already know part of what happened next. Xiaowei discovered the catacombs and became a living Kung source. How he cursed Valonia, had a family and died. What you don't know is how he and Valonia became enemies and how she became the person she is today."

"Is it important if we know how she became who she is?" Stacey asked.

"Yes. Valonia was born in a village not far from Xiaowei's home. Being the daughter of the village leader she lived a privileged life. Many a men thought her hand in marriage to improve their status, but that didn't appeal to her. She learned magic to bend her suitors to her will. Unfortunately she was banished from her home once the truth discovered. She vowed to make all men pay for what they did to her. She traveled the world learning more powerful magic along the way. Eventually she discovered the second Kung site in the mountains and became one with it. She searched for the only other source equal in power so she could reign supreme. When she found Xiaowei she offered him the chance to rule by her side, but he refused. They then started their battle and during their little war Valonia created her city to sanctified the spot for evil. Once the city was complete she brought the strongest women and men to live there. These men and women were as evil as she was and pledged their loyalty to her for all eternity. Soon after that she adopted her two deadly daughters, Wuya and Meribor. When Valonia was locked away and Xiaowei died their children took up the fight. Dashi knew that every generation twelve people were born who found themselves connected to an element. He found three people who were connected to chi energy and could unleashed the four natural elements. Only when the Nilyeh City was sealed behind the barrier and Wuya locked up did the world enter a stalement or a period of peace. For every generation afterwards four dragons of the natural elements stood ready to protect the piece and find the Shen Gong Wu."

"Master Fung I have a question. It's about the Shen Gong Wu. How exactly did Dashi created them?" Auara wondered.

"Dashi had the unique ability to harness small amounts of chi energy and then reshape them. That is what the Shen Gong Wu are and why Dojo can sense them."

"That still doesn't explain everything Master Fung. Especially why Rai and I can still use Heylin Powers or what that has to do with the situation now. You have to give us more information," Lu told him.

"Yeah Master Fung don't leave us hanging. Finish the story already," Rai added.

"Very well then. As I have already explained there have always been four warriors training at the Temple, learning the Xiaolin skills necessary to defend our world from the return of the Heylin Side. Meanwhile the remaining eight have lived normal lives unconsciously using their powers to keep the peace in the world. It is important that you know how you got your powers. As I stated earlier the Kung site releases chi energy that attaches itself to a person who most demonstrates their likeness to that particular energy. What I didn't tell you was how it was accomplished. While the Kung source under our feet does pulsate elemental power out it is then channeled through three conduits that deliver the power to each one of you. These conduits contain the last bits of chi energy from the original Xiaolin Masters and helps magnify the power before it reaches you. The conduits are the Xiaowei Dragon Star, which has been passed from Master to Master. The Xiaowmei Bracelet, which until recently was hidden away. The final conduit was unknown till just now. It appears Dashi fused his essence with Dojo shortly before he died making Dojo a conduit. As long as these three conduits remain intact so will your powers."

"Who would have guessed an itty bitty dragon like Dojo would be so important. Still it does explain how he did all that stuff he did back at the beach," Callie mused.

"Yeah, but I reckon Dojo can't do it on command. The way he reacted back there was more like a horse panicking when there's a snake nearby. I think he can only tap into Dashi's power as defense mechanisms. So do our evil Heylin halves receive their powers the same way?" Clay asked.

"Yes. The evil Kung source is found underneath the Nilyeh City or to be more precise under the cavern with the healing pools. Some of the power seeps up into the pools and can be used to heal a person. However in order to distribute it to Valonia's family or the Heylin Dragons it comes out in the form of a emerald flame that wraps itself around a warrior delivering an endless supply of power."

"Master Fung I know your tired of interruptions, but I have a question. If all you've told us so far is true, why are their twelve dragons now instead of four? What changed everything that caused our present situation?" Crystal asked.

"It was a prophecy that Valonia's daughter Meribor had. She predicted that one of Dashi's Dragons would fall and help restore a daughter of Valonia to power. The remainder of the prophecy was that when the fifth Dragon appeared the wayward daughter would return home with the key to the Heylin victory. The Fallen Dragon was Raimundo who willing chose to go to the Heylin side for a time. As for the fifth Dragon well that was you Lu. If you hadn't appeared I believe Wuya would never have thought of her keepsake chest and the present would be different."

"So what caused my powers to activate? I mean until they activated you had no idea who I was or where to find me," Lu replied.

"I'm not certain, but I strongly suspect it has to deal with that accident you were in that landed you in the hospital I found you at. You told me yourself that you should have died. I believe you did die at least for a moment. Your lighting powers must have shocked you in order to keep your bioelectric energy going. That what triggered the chain of events that have led to this moment."

"You mean the reason we are all in mortal peril and are only half as strong as we should be is because of Lu's foolishness? Lu how could you do this to us!" Omi exclaimed before Lu stuffed a sock in his mouth so he'd be quiet. Omi spit it out and gave her the evil eye. "So Master Fung is that the whole story or is there more?"

"Yes I can tell you the reason Valonia wanted you all or at least settled for your Heylin halves. One of Valonia's goals is to spread the evil power of the Heylin Flame around the world. In order to do so she must corrupt the only other Kung source. To do this she must have twelve evil Heylin Dragons, who are whole and completely loyal to her, use, their powers to change our Kung Site to evil. Valonia will do everything in her power to wear you down and make you vulnerable so she can reabsorb you with the Heylin Dragon Star. We must be very careful to make sure none of the three power conduits are destroyed otherwise you will lose your powers."

"But if Valonia wanted all of us why didn't she come after us herself? Why send Chase Young to track us done and steal only half of what we are? It doesn't make any sense," Auara rationalized.

"It does according to the Ancient laws. Before the twelve warriors died they infused their laws and rules into the Kung sources binding anyone in the future to those rules. That is why Lu and Rai still can use Heylin Powers. According to the Ancient Laws they are members of the Heylin Family. Should a person break a law or go back on their word they would forfeit their powers. This is one of the reasons that I have started schooling you and allowing you time to work on your hobbies. I wanted to make sure you were well educated in everything and had a chance to relax. Now that all twelve of you are here I'm happy to announce some new moves that can be done. The complimentary elements can come together and perform the Dragon W Kuma Stance while the combined and metaphysical elements can do the Dragon Y Kuma Hold. This will help greatly in your new responsibilities."

"Your new responsibilities include stopping the Heylin forces from achieving their objective. You must also reabsorb your Heylin halves and seal the Nilyeh City once more. But most importantly you must retrieve the Shen Gong Wu and protect this Temple. From now on six of you will remain behind to guard the Temple while the other six fetch the Wu. You will rotate so everyone does his or her fair share. I know that you are all different from one another, but you must learn to work together and be united. That is all."

"But Pookie Bear what about them pairing up? Aren't you going to give them a lecture about dating and such stuff?" Dojo wondered.

"No I'm not Dojo. In fact I'm pleased that you have partnered up. It is sign that you've already set aside differences and are making progress towards everyone getting along. I hope your relationship blossoms. Now are their anymore questions?" The Dragons shook their heads no. "Good then. Tomorrow we shall renew are training with vigor, but please don't neglect your homework. I'm sure you'll need it for the days ahead." With that he turned and left leaving the Dragons to think about what this meant for their future.


	7. Crystal's Deep Freeze

This disclaimer states I don't own Xiaolin Showdown except for my sister' Ocs and mine. Anyways now each of the new Dragons plus Jack and Lu will each have a second season episode to do. These episodes will be done in the order they play Cartoon Network. Well on with the show.

The kids were laughing and chatting excitedly. They were getting a day off from training and schoolwork to have fun. They decide to have a pool party with some barbecue. "I can't believe Master Fung broke down and gave us the day off!" Rai said happily.

"Yes especially when we have so much to learn," Omi replied.

"Oh Omi come on relax. The world is not going to end if we take a few hours off from training. If anything we need this break to recharge after all we've been through these past few weeks," Lu called over to him. She was setting up a volleyball net so that some of the boys and girls could play a game.

"And if any evil guys show up we can just send my chameleon bots after them. No shame is wasting a perfectly good day off with Shen Gong Wu hunts or fixing all the mistakes we make," Jack said furiously rubbing on sunscreen. Being an albino had some major drawbacks at times, such as easy to burn skin.

Finally everything was set up and everyone was having fun. Callie, Auara, and Stacey were in a match vs. Jermaine, Dagwood, and Jack while Crystal refereed. Kimiko was reading a magazine while Omi, Rai, and Clay were swimming. Lu was trying to use different Shen Gong Wu in order to perform some dangerous stunts in the water. "Oh yeah check me out!" Lu shouted as she used the Reversing Mirror to repel the water away from her as she jumped in only to be swallowed up by it minutes later. "What a rush!"

Meanwhile it was an intense volleyball match between the girls and the boys. The boys had an advantage because of Jermaine's athleticism and Dagwood's strength, but the girls were also using their talents to give the boys a run for their money. "Stacey head's up!" Callie shouted lobbing the ball towards her teammate.

"Don't worry I got it! Auara hit it over!" Stacey shouted bumping the ball to Auara who twirled around and sent the ball flying over the net. The boys failed to return it and the girls squealed and hi five each other. "Oh yeah we rule!" Auara shouted.

"Lucky shot, but you girls are going down," Jack told them tossing the ball to Jermaine. "Hey ref what's the score?"

"The score's tied twenty to twenty. It's the girl's ball so hand it over Jermaine. That is unless your afraid of getting your butt kicked," Crystal said coyly.

"Ha you think I'm afraid of some girls. My specialty may be hoops, but I always ruled my school's gym class!" Jermaine informed her.

"Enough with the chit chat. Can't we just play the game?" Dagwood asked tired of the hold up. He was still learning how to be flexible and let things happen as they did.

"Alright here it comes. Get ready for my spike!" Callie shouted throwing the ball high in the air. It came down and she slammed it across the net. The boys retaliated and served it back. This continued for several minutes. Finally with a hard smash from Callie the girls won the game. Unfortunately the ball went wild and hit Dojo on the head as he decided to crash their party. "Oops. Sorry Dojo are you okay?"

"Besides the concussion I'm great. That is seriously going to leave a mark," Dojo said rubbing his head and wincing in pain.

"Dojo what's the reason you crashed our party? Is there an active Shen Gong Wu we have to go after?" Stacey prodded.

"Oh yeah there is. It's called the Lunar Locket. Anyone who possess it can control the phases of the moon."

"Sounds handy if you were a werewolf, but hardly an effective weapon," Crystal joked.

"I don't know about that girl. The moon controls a lot of things on the earth besides the tides. If were not careful then someone could use it bring about the end of the world," Jermaine commented.

"So whose turn is it to go and who gets to stay and relax? Between Omi's size issues and saving Clay from Sibinie, we've all had our fair share of fighting. I can you right now I have no desire to have my first day off ever ruined by some Shen Gong Wu," Jack stated evenly.

"Who cares about our day off when the fate of the world rest upon us?" Kimiko countered.

"Hey settle down people. No reason to go stir crazy. Dojo can you tell us where the Wu is?" Clay asked.

"Yeah I remember where I hid this one. It's in the Swiss Alps near a ski resort."

"Then Crystal and I should go. Our powers would be most useful in that environment. We'll also need some firepower and some decent warriors to assist us," Omi said.

"Count me and Dagwood in. You're going to need some brains as well as brawns to secure that Wu," Auara told him.

"If you run into our charming other halves you'll need to be able to fight on their terms. Lu and I are going to. Let's move out. See you guys later," Rai called out as the six of them headed off for the Wu.

Meanwhile at the Swiss Alps Katnappe was in her personal cat styled all terrain vehicle. She was examining her newly manicured nails while her guest, Heylin Crystal, Omi, and Auara glared at her. "Do you think you could stare at your claws any harder?" Heylin Omi demanded.

"Would you relax? I'll get your precious little Wu as soon as my nails are done drying."

"We don't have time to wait for your precious nails to dry! Our Xiaolin Halves could be here any minute, so unless you want your powers taken back from you I suggest you get to work!" Heylin Crystal shouted.

"Fine how about I send my newly bought cat robot? I put the Heart of Jong in it so it will act just like a regular cat. Isn't that right precious?" She purred petting the mentioned cat. The cat in question looked like a giant snow leopard and then hurried off to find the Wu. Within seconds it growled in success after discovering the Lunar Locket. "See no problem. Now will you quit your whining?"

"Don't get to comfortable we've got Xiaolin Monks at five o' clock. Let's go! Hiyah!" Heylin Auara shouted sending several projected missiles at the kids and Dojo.

"Were under attack! Dojo watch out!" Auara screamed as the missiles whistled closer. The dragon twisted out of the way causing the missiles to whiz past, but then they turned around and came right back at them! "Heat Seekers! I'm going to try and destroy them. Sun Chi Lantern!" Instantly the other's chi energy flowed into her powering her up. "Sunlight Kick Light!" Instantly the missiles were vaporized.

"Good job Auara. Now it's my turn to have some fun. Dojo find a safe place to land. I'm going after the Wu," Lu told him as she finished strapping on her snowboard and jumped off the dragon. She hit the snow and started shredding towards the Wu. Opening the palm of her hand she revealed the Eye of Dashi. "Eye of Dashi Lighting!" she shouted sending a brilliant bolt of lighting at the Heylin Dragons.

"You think your pathetic little powers can best us? Come on let's show this girl what were made of. Hail Storm Ice!"

"Hurricane Strike Water!"

"Light-year Kick Light!"

"Sword of the Storms!"

"Totem of Flora!"

"Orb of Tournamie!"

The combined attacks created an enormous explosion flinging everyone all over the place. The catbot exploded sending the Heart of Jong down a deep crevice. Katnappe leaped out of her vehicle and snagged the Lunar Locket. "Come on we got what we came for. Let's go!"

"What about the Heart of Jong! We can't just leave it down there!" Heylin Omi exclaimed.

"We can't get down there by shadow route unless we know where we're going remember Ouza? Besides the monks can't get it either. Let's bail," Heylin Crystal scolded her boyfriend. The three Heylin Warriors jumped into the vehicle and took off.

"I can't believe they got away with the Wu! Not to mention now we have to explain to Master Fung how we lost the Heart. Man I wish I had my rock climbing equipment I could scale down there and get it!" Crystal exclaimed angrily. But even she knew that it would be suicide to go after the Wu now. So she boarded Dojo for home not realizing the Heart's power was creating a deadly enemy.

Back at Katnappe's condo she was dangling the Lunar Locket between her fingers allowing her kitties to bat it back and forth. "So when do I get my payment? I'm getting a little tired of being hired help. If ghost face can't get the Wu herself why should I do it? Now if you want this particular Wu I suggest you hand over my payment."

"You seem to forget whose in charge here Katnappe. _You_ report to _us. _We've given you powers beyond your wildest dreams. If you don't watch your mouth will take it all back," Heylin Auara snapped.

"Besides after how you lost the Heart of Jong do you really expect us to give you anymore power? That would be like rewarding a naughty child for good behavior," Heylin Omi remarked making a grab for the locket only to have it snatched away from him. Katnappe opened her mouth to retort when suddenly the whole condo shook throwing them all to the ground.

"What was that? I hope its not dog burglars breaking into my condo! Their going to wish they hadn't!" Katnappe snapped getting to her feet and striding towards the front door. The Heylin Dragons followed close behind her wondering what was going on. Katnappe flung open the door with one arm ready to claw. "Okay buddy whoever you are you better leave right now! What?"

Standing in the doorway was a little snowman in overalls with a bucket on his head and the Heart of Jong in his chest. "Look its Frosty the Snowman!" Heylin Omi exclaimed.

The snowman grew to enormous height and let out a roar. "I think you insulted him. Watch out!" Heylin Auara shouted projecting a screen cover to protect them from the shower of icicles sent by the monster. The Heylin Dragons managed to avoid being pierced by icicles, but Katnappe ended up frozen solid.

"Hey calm down big guy. Sorry my idiot boyfriend insulted you. He doesn't always think before he speaks. Tell you what how would you like to help me get rid of some goody two shoes?" Heylin Crystal said seductively as she took the Lunar Locket from Katnappe and dangled it in front of him. He eagerly snatched it up and nodded. "Good. Glad we understand each other."

"Are you crazy? We don't know a think about this monster. We can't trust him to help us! What's he going to do, bury our Xiaolin halves under a ton of snow? How are we going to take over the Kung site then?" Heylin Auara pointed out.

"Besides we've already been away from the city for two hours. If you're caught away from the city after three more hours who knows what will happen," Heylin Omi added.

"Thanks for the concern, but I got it under control. Me and what did you say your name was?"

"Rashka!"

"Yeah Rashka can handle a couple monks. In three hours I will have taken control of the Temple and we can move in for the kill. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now. Give Katnappe her payment and return home. See yah!" she said. With a wave of her hand the snowman and her were gone.

"This is going to end badly I just know it," Heylin Omi muttered as the two Heylin Dragons left leaving Katnappe alive and unfrozen as her reward for a job well done.

Back at the Temple Crystal was fuming in her bedroom. She was doing what she normally did when she was angry. Rearranging her rock collection from time period and location. "I can't believe I let that Wu slip through my fingers!"

"Crystal why are you letting this bother you so much? I mean it's just one Wu. We'll get the Locket back," Auara said coming in from the shower. "I really need to learn how to get use to cold weather. Coming from a desert country does have its drawbacks."

"I'm mad because the environment was mine and I should have been able to use it my advantage. Instead we let our Heylin halves cause an explosion that sent us flying. They got away with the Wu and I wasn't even brave enough to go fetch the Heart of Jong."

"Would you please be reasonable? That crevice was too deep and you had no equipment to scale down. Besides as our resident rock experts you might have notice the rock would have crumbled under your weight. Now come on we've got training in ten minutes," Auara told her gently. Suddenly the ground shook and she fell on top of her. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Throw your robe on and meet me in the courtyard," Crystal snapped hurrying outside. She found the others in the courtyard picking themselves off the ground. "What's going? What's causing the earth to shake?"

"If I had to guess that!" Jack screamed pointing to the entrance. The monks gasped at the sight of the ice giant Rashka and Heylin Crystal, her clothes transformed into pure ice, riding on his shoulder. "Surprise to see me Xiaolin losers? I told you I be back. Oh allow me to introduce you to my little friend here, Rashka. He may be a snowman, but I think he acts a lot more like an ice giant from Scandinavian mythology."

"Oh yeah well the Norse Gods defeated the Ice Giants and so will we!" Callie snapped.

"Whatever. Rashka be a dear and put these monks on ice!" Heylin Crystal ordered waving her hands and freezing Jack, Jermaine, and Dagwood in time. At the same time she sent out an icy breeze towards Omi, Raimundo, and Clay turning them into icicles. Rashka let out a roar sending a wave of ice and snow directly at Kimiko and Stacey.

"Jude late Flip Fire!"

"Exploding Spin Flare!"

The two fiery and explosive attacks melted the snow spilling water all over the place. With an extra push the two girls directed their attacks directly at Rashka partially melting him. "Hah you can't beat us! Our powers will turn you into nothing, but a puddle!" Kimiko cheered.

"Uh Kimiko? You might want to rethink that," Stacey said pointing at Rashka. The snowman had regenerate his missing parts and looked even angrier then he was before. "This can't be good."

"Rashka angry very angry. You try to destroy Rashka, now Rashka will destroy you. Roar!!!!!!!!!!!" Rashka shouted whipping his arm out and letting loose an avalanche of snow burying the two girls alive. Lu and Callie raced over to help them. "Haha. Puny humans you can't harm me!"

"Oh yeah what about me! Time fight ice with ice! Blizzard Storm Ice!" Crystal said launching an attack at the ice duo. The icy wind wrapped around the two freezing them in place. Crystal let out a whoop of delight, but it was short lived. She watched in horror, as the two ice terrors broke free.

"Did you really think you could beat us using your pathetic ice powers? That's a joke! We've wasted enough time. Rashka stomp her while I collect the Wu," Heylin Crystal stated as she jumped off her partner's shoulder and heading for the Vault. Before Crystal could go after her Rashka's foot came crashing down towards her. At the last second Auara came tearing out the Temple and pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks, now we better go stop my evil twin from getting our Wu," Crystal said but Auara grabbed her by the wrist.

"We don't have time! You have to try and stop that snowman while I help unfreeze our friends. If they're not defrosted in the next ten minutes there could be brain damage. Now hurry up and do your duty," Auara told her shoving her back towards Rashka before hurrying off to help Lu and Callie out.

"Okay you like to play hard fine. You're about to find out why they call me Ice Princess! Panther Leaping Through Fire! Witch Casting Spell! Tiger Padding Through Forest!" Crystal shouted flipping through the air and slicing his arms off and thrusting her hands inside his chest desperate to pull out the Heart, but she couldn't quite reach it.

Rashka reached down and pull her out. "Insignificant snowflake! You think you can stop Rashka with your power? Rashka is far more powerful then you. Watch and see Lunar Locket!" Rashka shouted using the Wu to maneuver the moon in the night sky. Crystal and her fellow Xiaolin Dragons watched in disbelief as the weather changed. The temperature dropped drastically and it began to snow hard. Within seconds the entire Temple and the surrounding land was buried under a ton of snow. "Wonderful! Rashka has created a winter wonderland!"

"A winter wonderland perfect for us to rule over. Thanks for taking care of the Xiaolin losers. You can get rid of my other half for now. We've got to contact Empress Valonia for assistance," Heylin Crystal purred stroking Rashka. The Ice Giant nodded and flicked his fingers sending Crystal soaring into the air.

She came down next to Meditation Hall. She struggled to stand and watched as her other self left with the Shen Gong Wu. "No," she whispered fainting from exhaustion. The next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake.

"Crystal? Crystal wake up please. Crystal!" Omi shouted into his girlfriend's ear. "Oh no my precious Crystal has been freezed tight!"

"That's frozen stiff and I'm fine Omi. Just a little bump on the head nothing to be worried about. Now how is everyone doing? Is everyone defrosted?"

"Yeah thanks to my security bots. Good thing I programmed them to help us out incase we got seriously hurt or in a deep trouble," Jack said shivering. Snapping his fingers his Jackbots brought the gang their winter clothes to bundle up in.

"Deep trouble doesn't even begin to describe it. How are we suppose to defeat Heylin Crystal and her pet snowman when they've brought about the beginning of a new Ice Age?" Lu demanded angrily.

"None of our attacks worked and with Heylin Crystal's ability to stop time and complete control over this environment, were at serious disadvantage even on our own home turf," Jermaine stated gloomily.

"Yeah how are we supposed to win back our Shen Gong Wu and get rid of that monster?" Dagwood pondered.

"Well however we're going to do it we better do it fast. My tail is starting to get frostbite," Dojo added.

"This is all my fault. None of this would have happened in the first place if I had been brave enough to get the Heart from the crevice. Or even if I was stronger I could have taken control of that monster and put an end to this fight without us losing any Shen Gong Wu!" Crystal berated herself.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Crystal. It wasn't your fault that we lost some of the Shen Gong Wu," Kimiko told her gently.

"Yeah, you should be pleased with what you managed to accomplish with your powers. I mean your not in the same league as your Heylin half so what did you expect?" Rai said to her receiving the evil eye from everyone. "What? I'm just telling it like it is."

"He's right you know. She's stronger and more powerful then me. Not to mention with all her Heylin gifts there's no way I can ever beat her in a fair fight. What am I suppose to do? I'm our best hope to defeating that Ice Witch and Ice Giant, but my power just isn't enough."

"Power isn't always necessary in winning a battle young monk," Master Fung told her coming up to the group. They all looked at wondering what he was talking about. "It is true that you're Heylin half is extremely powerful and has many advantages over you. That does not make you weak though Crystal. You have many hidden strengths that can help you achieve victory. In order to bring them out you must start trusting in yourself and your abilities. Use what you know to defeat your enemy."

Crystal mused over his words trying to determine what he was getting at. What strength did she have that her evil double didn't? Besides being smarter then she was and being alive there wasn't much else she had that her double didn't. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She knew what had to be done and she whispered her plan to her friends.

Up in the mountains overlooking the Temple Heylin Crystal was catching her breath. Rashka was sitting in a massive throne observing his icy domain. The Ice Giant looked down at his Ice Princess wondering why she was sweating in the extreme cold. "Rashka wondering what is wrong with Ice Princess. Is Empress mad at Rashka?"

"A little, she doesn't appreciate cold weather as much as we do. I'm fine Rashka really, I just have to get back to my city within the next hour or I could disappear forever," she responded tiredly. She needed to complete this mission soon or she would die. That's when she glanced down at the Temple and saw it had been defrosted. "I'm getting a little tired of all this resistance. Come on Rashka let's put the Xiaolin Dragons on ice permanently." Rashka nodded and carried his precious Ice Princess down towards the Temple.

When they arrived there were no signs of any inhabitants. The Temple seemed completely deserted. "Something smells fishy. There's no way those idiots would ever abandon the Temple. They're hiding around somewhere," she mused. Suddenly out of nowhere all the monks saved Crystal appeared from a variety of spots, each sporting a portable flamethrower on their back. "Time to barbecue you!" Raimundo shouted flipping the switch and sending a blazing fireball at her.

"Rashka defend!" she screamed. Rashka nodded and formed a protective igloo around them. The blazing hot fire was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to melt the ice. "Ha you can't get us!"

"Heylin Crystal, ice is melting! What do we do?" Rashka asked panicking as the igloo started to collapse on top of them. He tried to reinforce it with his powers, but he couldn't match the pace of the flamethrowers. "We need to get out of here."

"Agreed abandon fortress!" she screamed as she raced outside just as the igloos collapsed on the spot they had been in. Heylin Crystal saw red. Her entire plan was falling apart in front of her eyes! She wasn't going to return home empty handed. "You are going to pay! If I can't have this Temple as my ice palace then neither shall you! Star Hanabee Ice!" she screamed throwing the icy fire shrukien at the group. The group jumped out of the path and the Shen Gong Wu nicked the roof of one of the buildings causing it to come to rest in front of the Vault. "Come on we have to retrieve the Wu."

"Yah let's go," Rashka said following her. They both leaned down to pick up the Wu when it started to glow. Confused they watched in astonishment as Crystal removed the Shroud of Shadows with a look of determination on her face. "Sorry you don't get this Wu unless you win. Rashka, Heylin Crystal, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! I wager my Horn of Blizzards vs. your Lunar Locket, and Third Arm Sash."

"Fine, we accept your terms," Heylin Crystal snarled.

"I also like to call for a Shen Yi Bo Dare. I would also like to add my Shroud of Shadows for your Heart of Jong and Orb of Tournamie."

"Yah! Fine we accept again."

"The name of the game is Ice Hockey Shootout. Each of us will try to score a goal in one of our opponent's goal. The first person to score a goal wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Instantly the surroundings changed into a massive ice rink within a bleak cave. A scoreboard hung in the air ready to announce the winner. The three opponents' were in hockey outfits waiting for the puck to drop. The Star Hanabee fell from the sky and landed between them.

"Gong Ye Tempi!" they all shouted. Heylin Crystal immediately turned to pure ice and snapped her fingers causing the ice around Crystal to break tripping her up. "Watch your step!" she joked zipping up and taking the puck. Rashka followed close behind heading for Crystal's goal.

"No you don't! Horn of the Blizzard Ice!" she shouted blowing the magical horn. An icy breeze filled the air and soon a wicked blizzard appeared blocking their path and attaching themselves to the two Heylin warriors. "It's not going to be that easy to stop me! Shroud of Shadows!" Instantly she became invisible and stole the puck from them and heading for one of the other two goals.

"No one trips me up! Hail Storm Ice!" Heylin Crystal shouted covering the field revealing Crystal. "Third Arm Sash!" she shouted grabbing away her Wu. "Nice try, but it will take more than that to beat us," she said skating up to her and checking her to ground. Rashka skated behind trapping the girl and taking the puck from her. "How you going to get out of this one?"

"Like this!" Crystal screamed flicking ice into their eyes. She started to do a figure eight around them going faster and faster. Finally she stopped and stared. "You going to attack me or what?"

"You've seriously pissed me off! Orb of Tournamie!"

"Rashka angry too! You pay for hurting us! Lunar Locket!" The two Shen Gong Wu combined together their powers and sent a huge tidal wave towards Crystal who smirked. She been hoping they do that. She started to do a spin and cried out "Blizzard Storm Ice!" The tidal wave crashed with her blizzard storm sending it right back at them. The wave crashed on top of them and instantly froze to their bodies. She stopped spinning and smiled.

"What were you trying to do, drown us? Haven't you realized by now we're stronger and more powerful than you? That there's no way to beat us with your pathetic powers."

"Rashka agree. We will rule the world and you can't stop us!"

"There are all types of strengths and my brain is one of them. In case you didn't notice your attacks aren't as strong as they were earlier. Both of you are severally weakened from the fire assault. By using your powers to defeat me you've just put yourself in the position to be beaten. I wasn't performing ice skating tricks and attacking you for nothing. Ever hear of thin ice?" Crystal asked coyly.

The two Heylin warriors looked down at the ice and saw it cracking underneath them. To late they realized that all the extra weight caused by the excess ice had made them to heavy. The ice broke sending them crashing into the water underneath. The puck soared though the air and landed in front of Crystal who took aim and shot scoring. "Yes, I knew that being on the school's hockey team would pay off!" The Showdown disappeared and everything returned to normal.

The other Dragons raced over and congratulated her on a job well done. They then looked over at Heylin Crystal who was struggling to her feet. "Don't even think about attacking us. You've been gone about four and half hours. You can't beat us."

"True, but I won't let you capture me. See yah!" she replied back flipping into one of the shadows and vanishing. They all growled angry they missed a chance to reunite one Dragon with their Heylin half.

"Young Dragons do not be upset about the small loss of reuniting the two Crystals. Be pleased in the fact we manage to stop the threat of the Ice Giant. Also Crystal you should be proud of yourself. Today you overcame a difficult part of your personality, your character flaw if you will. You learn to trust your own judgment and take pride in your own abilities. That is a great achievement," Master Fung told his pupil.

"He's right you know. Most people never overcome their flaws," Dojo added.

"All this is great and all, but what are we suppose to do if something like this happens again?" Raimundo asked.

"I have a solution to that problem. Since the Heylin forces have become more powerful you shall need more protection when fighting them. You will wear this special battle armor whenever you are in a Showdown. Please try them on to see if they fit," Master Fung said snapping his fingers and instantly they found themselves in dark blue and yellow armor with an emblem on them and bows for the girls.

The emblems for the new Dragons included precious metals on Jack's, Jermaine had the moon on his representing the pull of gravity, Dagwood had a huge tree for wood, Lu had lighting bolts and a yellow bow, Crystal had an iceberg and light blue bow, Stacey had a picture of magma to represent the force of flare along with a orange bow, Auara had a picture of the sun and a pink bow, and lastly Callie had the night sky along with a black bow. They all exclaimed how much they loved their new armor and couldn't wait to test it out.

No one had any idea that Valonia had witnessed the entire events of that day and rewarded her Heylin Dragons by giving them their own black and yellow armor. She smiled realizing the game had just risen to a whole new level.


	8. Stacey and the Syrin Song

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own my characters and my sister has given me permission to use hers.

At the Xiaolin Temple the young warriors were in the middle of one of their newest training strategies, the art of home schooling. Master Fung, who had licenses to home school, had converted one of the spare rooms into a classroom. The classroom was fairly large and had twelve desks arranged in a semi circle with Master Fung's desk in the front of the room. There was a blackboard and file cabinet behind him. On the wall were several maps, the Periodical Table Of Elements and storage cabinets. In the back of the room was a small library of books and four brand new computers. Lu had donated them for the school for the promise that Master Fung would spring for satellite TV.

Right now the monks were listening attentively as Master Fung taught them English Lit. Currently they were exploring the different aspects to a good story. "In every story there a at least three important aspects to remember. That is a story must have a beginning, climax, and end. These three parts make up the plot of the story. The author must make sure that the beginning draws the reader's attention and keeps it. By keeping the story interesting and as well as using suspense, the author builds up to the story to the climax or most important part. After that you need a way to bring the story to an exciting ending. One that is both satisfying and makes sense. Now who can tell me what you call the two main characters in a story?

Everyone, but Stacey raised his or her hand. Stacey was only half listening. She was to busy scribbling out the design for her new sculpture to pay much attention to the lesson. Master Fung pointed to Crystal who promptly answered. "The two main characters in a story are known as the protagonist and the antagonist. The protagonist is primarily considered the hero of the story. He or she is the one must struggle against many odds to achieve victory. The antagonist is the person who tries to prevent the protagonist from achieving their goal."

"Very good Crystal. For your homework assignment tonight I want each of you to write me a two-page paper on the different parts of a story as well as the different tools you can use when writing. Class is dismissed; you have one-hour free time before we start training outside. Stacey could I see you for a moment please?" Master Fung asked as the other's collected their books and left the room chatting. Stacey put her books in her bag and walked to the front of the room. "Yes Master Fung?"

"Stacey I'm concerned about you. You attention is lacking in class and I have noticed your grades are slipping. Also when it comes to training you aren't living up to your full potential. When your parents agreed to let you train here I promised them a full education. So far you haven't lived up to your end of the deal."

"Master Fung I do hear everything you say in class and my grades aren't that bad. When it comes to training no one works harder then me. How can you possibly say I'm not living up to my end of the deal?"

"Stacey you may _hear _me, but you don't _listen_ to what I have to say. Your greatest flaw in character is your inability to listen to everything that is said to you. When fighting the Heylin forces or simply completing a homework assignment you need to be able to recall everything you ever listened to. Now please go work on your rough draft for your paper. By the way you will not be going on the next Wu hunt. Don't argue with me just go," Master Fung told her.

Stacey sighed and held her head high as she left the classroom. The normally witty, creative person was at a loss at what to do about the situation. She knew that she had a hard time listening to people, but it had never caused real problems before. Sitting down on her bed she began her draft for her paper. An hour later she was done and headed out to the training ground.

When she got there she noticed that Kimiko, Jack, Jermaine, Auara, and Dagwood were missing. As Master Fung strolled over to them she noticed that Dojo was missing so she concluded that the others had left on a Wu hunt. "Young monks its time you learned how to use your surroundings to your advantage when involved in a Xiaolin Showdown. Remember knowing your opponents strengths and weakness can be essential to winning the Showdown. Now to demonstrate Omi, Lu will you please come here?" Master Fung asked beckoning for the two monks.

The two monks strolled up to the battleground, which was a pit containing a pond on one side and a fake mountaintop on the other. Omi took his position next to the pond with the Orb of Tournamie in his hand. Lu climbed the mountaintop with the Thorn of Thunderbolt in hers. "Your exercise is to use the surrounding area to defeat the other. Now begin."

"Tornado Strike Water!" Omi shouted spinning around on top of the pond. The water swirled around flooding the battlefield leaving Lu with only a little land for her to stand on. Using the Orb of Tournamie Omi sent a jet stream of water at her. "Your going up!"

"I think you mean down and that's not going to happen! Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Lu cried sending a burst of electricity through the jet stream of water. The second the electricity hit the Orb it went flying out of Omi's hand. He was to shocked to notice Lu diving into the water and tossing him out of the pit effectively winning the fight. "Man I haven't had that much fun in weeks!"

"Now how in tarnation did Lu win that fight? Omi clearly had the advantage with all that water around and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky," Clay said.

"Lu won the battle because she remembered that water conducts electricity. By allowing Omi to flood the field she was able to turn his strength to her advantage. That is the secret to winning Showdowns; you must learn to turn a disadvantage to an advantage. Now pair up and practice using your opponents natural element to your own advantage," Master Fung instructed.

Since there was an uneven number Stacey had the pleasure of fighting Master Fung. Their battlefield was a simple grass field. Concentrating she went after him and attacked him with several moves including a new one she had just learned, Iron Bear Claws, but Master Fung was able to pin her to the ground. "You still have much to learn. Training is over for now. You may go rest. I'm sure the others will be returning soon enough."

Stacey didn't head to her room to rest. Instead she headed for her shrine for her daily prays. Master Fung had allowed her to convert one of the old storage rooms to a shrine with an adjoining kitchen to prepare the food for her Gods. The walls were adorned with paintings of flowers and on several shelves were icons of the Triumvirate Gods. On her alter were two candles and a picture of Shiva, the God whose power she shared.

Walking into the kitchen she washed some fresh fruit and poured a glass of water. Placing the offerings on the alter she lit the candles and kneeled down to pray. Glancing up at her _puja_ or Shiva icon she began her prayers. "Oh mighty Brahma, Oh great Vishnu, Oh wonderful Shiva I pray to thee to guide me on my Moksha in life. I offer these humble offerings so that you may hear me and help me. I am busy counting the days until the Holi, to celebrate the creation and renewal in the world. Oh wonderful Shiva I ask for your help. I've been struggling with your create power to destroy and create. I ask your guidance in these difficult times and to help me overcome the challenges I now face. I thank thee Triumvirate for listening to me," she said finishing her mantra. Standing up she blew out the candles and headed outside sensing the others return.

She found the other Dragons near the well pouring buckets of water all over a pretty girl. It was only when she got closer that she noticed the tail. "Jermaine! How do you go from fetching the Gills of Hamatchi to bringing home a mermaid?"

"Yo Stacey what's up? It's really good to see you! You wouldn't believe the day we had. Well we found the Gills see, but we also ran into trouble in the form of Katnappe and your Heylin half. For a while there it looked like we were beat seeing as how none of us knew much about ice-skating. But turns out Jack's a pretty decent skater. That boy skated circles around them and won the Gills all the while making fools of our enemies. It was only afterwards that we discovered our fighting freed Dyris over there from a long imprisonment. There was this freaky guy trying to spear her so we brought her to the safety of the Temple to recuperate. Now if you excuse me I have to go get some seafood for Dyris to eat," Jermaine told her dropping the mentioned Wu in her hands and running off with a goofy look on her face.

"Boys always thinking with their hormones. Still it isn't normal for Jermaine to just drop everything for a girl. I wonder what the others are doing to accommodate our guest," Stacey mused as she strolled over to meet the mermaid.

As she got closer she noticed that the other Dragons weren't acting like themselves. The boys seemed to have forgotten that they had girlfriends standing next to them. All they could think of to do was answer a bunch of questions for Dyris about the Shen Gong Wu and then frolic off to do anything, but their chores or schoolwork.

The girls were no better. After initially tricking the boys into doing chores for them the girls went off to have some girl time. It was amazing that this little fishgirl could cause seasoned warriors to act like they were in high school. Finally Stacey was all that was left. "So your Dyris. Must say its not everyday we get visitors as unusual as you here."

"Oh I'm not that unusual I assure you. I'm a simple mermaid, the last of her kind, just trying to avoid being slain by that evil Clopin. So tell me Stacey was it? Why are you here now? Isn't there something else that you rather be doing?" Dyris said in silky voice that was very seductive.

Stacey blinked a few times ignoring the mermaid's voice. "If you're truly in need of protection then you don't have to look any further. My element flare can be very effective against evil hunters and such. Right now I was hoping to sketch you so that later I could make a sculpture. I'm an artist you see and its not everyday I get the chance to sketch a real mermaid."

"By all means go right ahead. I'm not going anywhere," she said with a giggle. Striking a pose she watched intently as Stacey carefully sketched her. "So what's a fine girl like you doing watching little old me? Surely a big strong man like Dagwood or Clay can better protect me then you can."

"I have a great amount of faith in my abilities to protect you as well as the powers of my Gods. It helps to believe in a higher power to protect us all from great harm," Stacey said frowning slightly as she shaded in Dyris tail.

"But your own Gods and beliefs preach pacifism. How did a girl who believes in that sort of thing become a Dragon of such a dangerous element?" Dyris inquired pouring some water over her body.

"I guess you can take it up with Shiva. You have to understand that just because I'm the living embodiment of destruction doesn't mean that nothing good comes out of it. After all it's only after the mass destruction that new life can start to grow again. Now maybe you can answer a question for me. Why are my friends acting so out of character? What is about you that makes the boys trip all over the feet and the girls acting like airheads? Can you tell me why Dojo would mention a new Wu to you and not tell us? After all its our duty to collect them," Stacey demanded her pencil snapping. She glared at the mermaid waiting for an answer.

"Why Stacey its almost like your accusing _me_ of casting some sort of spell over your friends. Its not like I'm forcing them to listen to my melodious voice or asking them to negotiate a truce with Clopin, who I might add tried to attack me with explosives, so he would leave me alone. Besides who can predict why dragons do anything, they're such unreliable creatures. Now why don't you go fetch another pencil so you can finish your picture? I'll sit here admiring your fascinating Vault full of marvelous Shen Gong Wu," Dyris suggested with a flip of her tail.

Stacey did leave, but it wasn't to get another pencil. She hid behind one of the buildings and ran over all the facts in her head. To many pieces of the puzzle didn't fit together. Why would a hunter trap himself in an iceberg with his prey unless he had a reason? Why try to blow her up if he was planning to mount her later as a prize? Not to mention to mention her frequent references to her song and staying wet. She was so deep in thought she almost missed what happened next.

Dyris hauled herself out of the fountain and started crawling towards the vault. Stacey cautiously followed behind her sticking close to the shadows. In the dying light she couldn't see quite clearly what was happening to Dyris, but she was undergoing a transformation of some sorts. Squeezing through the Vault doors the former mermaid headed for the Shen Gong Wu.

Stacey raced inside and hurried down the steps whipping out the Tangle Web Comb. "Alright hold it right there Dyris. I'm not entirely sure what you have planned, but I do know it can't be good for the rest of us. Surrender now or be prepared to be caught in a net."

Dyris whirled around and slammed her huge body down on the steps. Stacey faltered, but didn't fall. "Tangle Web Comb!" she shouted sending a mass of hair at Dyris. Dyris caught the hair and sent it right back at her.

Stacey rolled out the way and whipped open her Xiaolin Phone. "Guys I need help! We've got an intruder in the ahh!" Stacey screamed as her phone was knocked out of her hand. Before she could recover Dyris pushed her to the ground. She hit her head on the stairwell and was knocked out. A tiny trail of blood stained the steps.

"So one of the little monks stumbled onto my plan. With Clopin coming to slay me I don't have time to leave a body. Might as well take a hostage with me. Just slip these rather attractive gills around her neck, tie her up with these hair strands, and were off!" Dyris said putting the Fist of Tebigong into the saltwater filled Tunnel Armadillo and driving off. She knew within minutes that the monks would soon discover the theft and learn she had tricked them. But by the time they figured out her plan it would be to late for all air breathers.

Stacey came to a while later with a terrible headache. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in horror. She was underwater and unable to breathe! She started to panic and tried to conserve oxygen when she notices that she could breath. Looking down she saw the Gills of Hamatchi around her neck using their power to breath underwater. She also noticed that she was tied up and that Dyris was piloting the Tunnel Armadillo awfully fast through the Artic Waters.

Stacey began to struggle furiously in an attempt to loosen the magic hairs that bond her, but they were just to tight. That two timing poor excuse for a mermaid certainly knew how to tie knots. Unless she could free herself soon the world would be destroyed. "Hi up there. I hope you don't mind a little backseat driving, but I've got to say you're the worst pilot for the Tunnel Armadillo ever. I mean it helps if you got feet to reach the petals! You realize of course by now my friends have joined forces with Clopin to stop your insane scheme to flood the Earth. If they don't stop you I'm sure Empress Valonia will have a few things to say to you fish breath about raining on her parade!"

"I'd be silent back there if I were you. I could have easily killed you back in the vault and I still can, with a quick tug from me you'd be drowning in here. I'm not afraid of your friends and I'm even less afraid of Clopin. They pose no threat to me and neither do your dark halves or this pitiful Empress you speak of. Now be a good little girl and stay put while I fetch the Black Beetle. Ta Ta," Dyris smirked. With a flip of her tail she was swimming away to collect her prize leaving Stacey alone.

Stacey glared hatefully out of the cockpit window. She had to do something, but how could she do anything tied up like this? Closing her eyes she started her prayer mantra asking for the help of the Triumvirate to free her from her bonds. Slowly, but surely the hairs around her hands and feet began to disintegrate.

Rubbing her wrist to restore circulation to them she quickly swam over to the controls and repositioned the Tunnel so it was facing Dyris. What she saw made her see red. Her friends plus the hunter Clopin were in the Silver Manta Ray battling off an attack from their Heylin Doubles. At the same Dyris was attacking Jermaine, who had donned a scuba suit in order to get the Wu. The minute she snatched his respirator Stacey struck. With all the force she could she rammed the vengeful mermaid and dragged her inside an iceberg. Popping the top she removed the Gills and reached out for the Black Beetle only to have it glow.

"Get your hands off my Wu you lousy air breather!"

"Is this your Wu? I could have sworn this glow meant it was time for us to have a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Gills of Hamatchi against your Fist of Tebigong. The game is snatch the Wu and to make it interesting we play it on dry land!"

"You foolish girl! You can't let her out of the water ever!" Clopin exclaimed angrily. The other monks (Jermaine, Jack, Dagwood, Callie, and Auara, and Kimiko) looked at him curiously. Why would he say something like that?

The answer became clear as Dyris transformed into her beast self and Stacey's armor appeared on her body. They all gulped nervously and took a step back. Stacey held her ground and shouted, "Gong Ye Tempi!"

The transformed Dyris pounded the ice with her Fist of Tebigong sending Stacey pin wheeling into the air. Dyris snatch the girl out of midair and dangled her over her mouth. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"No! My home girl is about to become fish food!" Jermaine wailed.

Stacey focused her energy and kicked herself free. Flipping right side up she brought her hands together to use her new move. "Iron Bear Claws!" Almost at once Dyris was shoved against the wall with three bright red scratches across her chest.

"That was close. But I don't get why Dyris didn't take Stacey's Wu when she had the chance," Kimiko confessed confused.

"She's a predator that beast. Loves playing with her food before devouring it," Clopin explained.

"Hey fish sticks aren't you going to come get me or are you to fat to move! I mean a whale has more move ability then you and that's saying a lot!" Stacey asked as she ducked out of the way to avoid being crushed. "Man you're slow, is that because you're ugly or is that because you're related to a sea slug?"

Stacey would antagonize Dyris with her witty banter and then narrowly avoid being struck by the enraged monster. Each attack was stronger and swifter then before.

"What was she thinking when she called this challenge? So far her Wu has been completely useless in the Showdown because she insisted it be conducted on dry land!" Jack complained.

"Not to mention she's made absolutely no attempt to snatch the fist from Dyris. Despite her stunning moves and brilliant banter I fear she's losing this match," Callie stated.

"I don't know guys. Something doesn't add up. Stacey was the only one of us who knew what Dyris was capable on land. There has to be a reason she wanted a land battle and not a sea one," Auara mused.

"There is a reason you fools. Your friend over there isn't as dumb as you all act," Clopin told them finally figuring out Stacey's plan.

"Care to shed some light on the plan?" Dagwood asked.

"Your friend is moving about in a circular pattern for a good reason. By luring the creature into a state of rage she's not noticing that her actions are trapping her. Observe."

Stacey was nearing exhaustion, but she wouldn't give in just yet. With a grin on her face she watched the angry sea monster smash her fist straight through the ice. The force of the explosion sent huge chunks of ice and tons of water into the air.

Slipping on the activated Gills she jumped into the middle of the fray ready to strike. "Exploding Spin Flare!" The exploding face emanating from her body transformed the water and ice into a thick fog chalked filled with water vapor droplets.

The second the water vapor droplets touched Dyris she returned to her mermaid form and started chocking. She couldn't see, move, and could barely breath. She was no match for Stacey who simply walked up, took the fist and slugged her in the eye. "That's for trying to kill my boyfriend."

The Showdown ended with all the Wu in her arms. Her friends ran over to congratulate her. She handed them the Wu and bowed respectfully before Clopin. "Thank you for helping my friends out."

"No thank you for stopping the beast from succeeding. You are a true beast hunter," he said. Suddenly the iceberg started to collapse from the force of her attack. The monks barely got out before the ice cave fell apart trapping hunter and prey once more.

"To bad about Clopin. We should write this down in the Temple Scrolls for future generations. That way they don't repeat the mistakes you guys made."

"Point taken. What I want to know is how you did that girl. How did you know you could beat Dyris on dry land?" Jermaine demanded.

"I just remembered what Master Fung taught us about being aware of our environment at all times during the Showdown. I turned her advantage against her defeating her. The same way I avoided her influence, I used my flaw of selective listening to drown out her influence. I guess Master Fung was right. There's hearing people and then there's listening to them. Wait till he reads my report. Have I got a paper for him!" Stacey said as they cruised home happy to be alive and the world as it should be.


	9. Callie and the Black Vipers

Callie didn't understand why she had to wear a blindfold or why they had to stuff cotton in their ears. "What's the point of this exercise Master Fung How is any of this going to help us get Shen Gong Wu, let alone defeat our Heylin Halves?" she questioned.

"Patience my young Dragon the answers shall come in due time. In order to defeat your other halves you must learn to let go of your senses. Trusting your instincts to guide you is a major part of becoming a Xiaolin Dragon. Now take torch and pass it around without letting anyone getting burned," Master Fung instructed his pupils.

Raimundo took the torch and back flipped over Omi dropping it into his hands. The little monk in turn leapt into the air and hi kicked the torch to Lu who continued to pass the lit torch around the circle. As they passed the torch around passing it through a series of kicks, flips, and jumps they became more confident relaying on their instincts to guide them. Finally it was Callies's turn to shine.

Callie caught the torch with her hand behind her back. She cleared her mind and visualized Clay standing across from her. Trusting her instincts she lobbed the torch and waited to learn if she succeeded in her attempt. Suddenly she heard a bloody scream that pierced past her stuffed up ears.

Quickly she removed the cotton in her ears and undid her blindfold. What she saw shocked her. Rai was running around with his arm on fire. He quickly dosed the burning flame in the fountain. "Sheesh girl work on your aim why don't you! You nearly took my whole arm off!"

"Excuse me? I was blindfolded and blindly trusting my instincts. Why didn't you catch it or the matter why didn't Clay since I was aiming for him?" she said hotly defending herself from him.

Before the argument could continue Dojo appeared with the Scroll of Shen Gong Wu. "Hey kids sorry to interrupt, but according to this itch on my back we got a new Wu to go after. So let's saddle up and move out boys and girls. We don't want to let those Heylin Dragons getting it first."

"Raimundo, Lu, Omi, Crystal, Clay, and Callie go. Retrieve this Wu ASAP. We mustn't lose this Wu," snapped Master Fung to the gang as they got on Dojo and headed off. He turned to the remaining Dragons, "Shall we continue with the lesson?"

"So Dojo where are we jetting off for today?" Crystal asked as they flew away.

She got her answer about two hours later when Dojo landed in the middle of the Texas desert prairie. For a girl who was raised in a country renowned for ice, snow, and grass the desert wasn't her cup of tea. Only Callie, who had spent months in the Australian Desert and was prepared for the desert and Clay who grew up here was happy. "The desert great place to hide a Shen Gong Wu."

"Why did you have to hide the Shen Gong Wu in the middle of nowhere Dojo? There is absolutely nothing out here and no landmarks to find the Wu! We could be here forever!" Lu demanded angrily as she adjusted her leather jacket.

"We shall have to work together and find the Wu quickly. With so many feet we shall make heavy job fast!" Omi declared.

"What my adorable boyfriend suggests is a good idea. Let's work together and find our Wu fast. Perhaps will spot some aliens or jackalope while were searching!"

As they began to search for the mysterious Wu they chatted a bit about today's training exercise. Rai was still a bit sore about being burned. "All I'm saying is that your suppose to be some kind of mythical shawoman. Shouldn't you've been able to use those abilities to make sure I didn't get a burn on me?"

"Why don't you cut it out okay? I'm still in training for your information and if you don't knock it off I'll knock your teeth out!" Callie shot back.

"Easy there partners. There's no reason to get all corralled up like two bucking broncos!" Clay assured them. Suddenly they all heard a sound in the distance and turned to face the horizon.

"I would know that sound anywhere. It's motorcycles! By the sound of it they've been tricked out and have more speed and power then your normal ride. Probably custom built," Lu said gazing into the distance trying to get a glimpse of the bikes.

Out of the dust cloud they appeared. Four tough biker cowgirls on snake hooded bikes looking for a fight. The Xiaolin Warriors readied themselves for a battle. The girls began to circle them, quickly tighten the circle and trapping them. "Lookie here girls, we've got a bunch of trespassers! Let's round them up girls and bring them down!" the redhead girl hollered.

"Please we don't wish to fight you. Can't we settle this like civilized foooooooollllllllkkkkkkkkks!" Omi shouted as he went flying through the air.

"Omi! You outlaws picked the wrong day to mess with this sheriff. Horn of the hey!" Crystal cried out as the girls hogtied her to Omi along with Raimundo who had failed to hold them off.

"Who are this girls?" Lu asked dodging a lasso.

"The Black Vipers! We've got to get away from here!" Clay replied using his powers to repeal the bikers, but not enough to get them to back off.

"These vipers just don't know when to quit! I'll give them a reason," Callie said getting ready to attack them.

"Cal wait we need to work together!" Lu shouted, but it was no good. Callie unleashed a Shadow Sweep temporally separating the girls from their bikes. Lu jumped on one and tried to ride off for help, but was brought down to the ground along with a defeated Clay and Callie.

"Listen to me girl. You may have some decent moves, but no one touches my bike understand? We're the Black Vipers and you've just been snaked!"

A little while later the gang found themselves inside an abandoned mine ready to be interrogated by the Viper's Queen who was none other the Jessie Bailey, Clay's baby sister. "Well well what do we have here? Big brother Clay the Golden Boy. The rest of you must be his loser friends from Mook School. Nice to meet you all. Welcome to Texas and I hope you've enjoyed the hospitality so far."

"Not really. Your girls need to learn how to treat a legend. You have any idea who I am? I'm Lighting Lady, the top biker from Madrid. I have to tell your little biker gang is nothing compared to my old crew. I like to see your dirt bike handle next to my chopper!" Lu snarled.

"What do you mean Golden Boy? What's got you so ticked about Clay?" Callie demanded trying to use the rocks to free her hands.

"I take it by your reaction that you're the girlfriend. I have to say Clay's choice in girls has fallen further then a gopher hole! I mean look at you, your no Texan Prime Rib," Jessie said.

"What's wrong with me exactly? I'm a fiercely independent woman and I love cooking wholesome food. You have tasted food until you've had my chicken flambé. I mean I get that you want to prove you're the toughest cow chick around, but how is picking on me going to help you get the best of your brother mate?"

"Oh so my perfect older sibling hasn't told you that we Texan's are the best at everything? Our history is proud one and my ancestors were great fighters unlike your backwards culture. Get that honey pie?"

Before she could respond with a retort Clay broke into the conversation. "Now listen hear Jessie. You know this grudge you have with me is older then Daddy's hat! The only reason I got things first is because I was older. You have to stop getting mad about that. Now listen to me you have no right to insult my girl. That isn't lady like at all. So tell us what you want or let us go now."

"Have it your way Clay. Now listen up you cow pie for brains. Either Clay here fights me or none of you are going. Wouldn't it be a shame if you didn't find your Shen Gong Wart?"

"That's Wu!" Raimundo snapped.

"Easy Raimundo. We don't want to make them mad," Crystal said.

"Forget it Jessie. I can't and won't fight a girl," Clay told her. Jessie clenched her fist. "Lock them up. Hopefully spending some time here with the buzzards will change their minds!" Ten minutes later they were all hanging upside down in jail.

"Jeez Clay your such a gentlemen. Glad you stick with your traditions when our lives are in danger! I mean your sister seems to use them only when they suit her! Man if I could use my Heylin powers I would kick your butt till it was blue!" Lu shouted at him.

"This is must uncomfortable. The blood is rushing to my head. I think I will pass out in a matter of minutes if I'm not right sided up," Omi said dizzily.

"Clay just accept the fight! I mean she doesn't even look like a girl. She reminds me of you with lipstick and pigtails," Raimundo told him.

"Won't do it. I can't fight my baby sister. It's wrong."

"If you guys are done arguing I can get you down now," Callie said as she landed on her feet. Everyone stared at her in astonishment. "What you think I never learned how to undo some knots? Please my grandfather ties knots better then those girls. Dojo help me out will you?" she asked the little dragon who crawled out her pack.

"Thanks Callie, but how to do we get out? They took all our Wu and the keys," Crystal pointed out.

"Not all of them. Observe, Changing Chopsticks!" The door shrunk to the size of the grain of rice setting them free. "Come on let's get our Wu. Dojo what's the new Wu anyways?"

"The Sphere of Yun. Traps your enemy in an invisible shield that's unbreakable. Hurry up I sense it that way. Once we got it I can lead us to where I hid the rest."

"I think it might be a tad easier if some of us escaped from here and retrieved the hidden Wu before the Viper chicks realize were gone. Why don't you boys go do that while the girls and I get the Sphere of Yun. I mean it can't be to well hidden in this old mine," Callie suggested.

"We can't risk being separated at a time like this. With only the Changing Chopsticks and Dojo's inability to summon Dashi's essence for protection, it would be very foolhardy to take your course of action," Omi pointed out.

"As much as I hate to agree with tennis face, he has got a good point. We stand a better chance against the Vipers together. Believe me when I say you don't want to mess with bunch of angry biker chicks," Lu assured them as they marched onward.

They continued on their way following Dojo, who was shaking about, as he led the way. Clay came up beside Callie and took her hand. "Look, I'm sorry about what my varmint sister said about you. That was way out of line and I don't appreciate her saying those things. You're a good honest person and I love you for who you are. It doesn't matter to me that you're not from Texas."

"It's okay Clay really. Yeah what Jessie said hurt, but in a weird way I can relate to what she says. I've always felt like I had to proof myself and try to be the best Aborigine girl I can be despite being only half. In a weird way Jessie reminds me of myself. I like her and think in a crazy way she likes me to."

"Hey guys we found it! It's just behind the rock wall! You think you could lend us a foot Clay?" Raimundo asked

"Gladly partner. It's about time someone showed you folks some true Southern hospitality. Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay shouted slamming his foot down on the wall. It crumbled beneath the impact and there standing on a rock dais was the Sphere of Yun. "Aright we found it!"

"Correction, _we _found it!" a voice shouted. The team found themselves lassoed and Dojo stuffed into a bag. "I can't believe they fell for it boss," the red head told Jessie gloatingly.

"Well Clay always was thicker then tar on the ground."

"At least I don't act like a bull with its horns sawed off!"

"Well I'm not as yellow as Auntie Clarebell's custard pie!"

"Would you guys please stop messing with the English language?" Crystal shouted. "Come on you brother and sister. Can't you work out your difference so we can go?"

"How about Clay and I have a Showdown over this Shen Gong Wart? Then will talk about our differences?" Jessie challenged.

"I'm sorry, but your little fight will have to be delayed. That Wu is coming with us along with the Xiaolin Warriors and their pet," a voice said. Stepping out from the shadows was Heylin Callie and Clay in their Heylin Battle armor. "I hate to interrupt a family moment, but we got business to take care of," Heylin Callie added.

"What in tarnation? Two Clay's!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I'm surprised Mr. Slow and Steady didn't tell you about me Sis. But now that I'm here I say we mess it up. Shall we fight?" Heylin Clay said. He didn't wait for a response he just went after her.

Clay intercepted his doppelganger and the two started to wrestle about. Jessie ordered her girls to attack while she went after Heylin Clay. That left the warriors free to fight.

"Bring it on. Master Young has been teaching me some advance moves and there's no way you losers can touch me. Charging Bull Spears Steer! Rooster Pecks Hen! Donkey Kicks Rider!" Heylin Callie shouted jumping up into the air and then systematically taking out the Vipers.

"Surrender Doppelganger or face a humiliating defeat!" Omi boasted as he shot a stream of water at her. Her eyes flashed red and she dodged it. Crystal sent a Blizzard Storm her way, but got the same results. "We can't touch her!"

"Have you forgotten my gift of premonition? I can see what you're going to do before you do it! Shade Sweep Darkness!" she cried sending a wave of darkness at them. Callie tried to repel it with a Shadow Sweep, but it was too strong and the warriors fell. "Piece of cake. How's going over there honeybunch? What in the name of the Rainbow Serpent?"

The fight between the two Clays had been a quick and decisive one. While Clay had tried to bury his opponent with his Seismic Kick, Heylin Clay had used Fissure Kick to block it. He then possessed Clay and forced him to hurt him until he was lying on the ground defeated with a broken leg, twisted right wrist, and several bruises. He was gloating over his victory when someone came up behind him and decked him. That was Jessie.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to watch your back in a fight?" she asked as she swung a right hook landing a big black eye on his face.

"Why you little brat! I'm going to crush you!" He snarled as he charged her. Jessie just calmly sidestepped him and he went crashing into the wall. "You got rocks for brains or are you really that dumb?"

Heylin Clay saw red and steam literally started smoking. Summoning up his powers of earth, he sent a massive tidal wave of rock straight at her intending to crush her. Thinking fast she used the Golden Tiger Claws to open up a portal and send the avalanche right back at him burying him. "Knew I could beat you."

"Impressive, but then again he's a male and doesn't have my particular talents," Heylin Callie purred. With a flick of her finger inky black shadows had bound Jessie hands. She walked over the girl and took her hat. "Since I've beaten your gang I'm now the queen. That means you listen to me and do as I say. Who knows if you girls please me enough I'll take you back to the Nilyeh City and have Empress Valonia grant your fondest wish."

"I rather kiss a mule then listen to you! Give me back my hat!" Jessie ordered. She winced as the shadow ropes dug deeper into her skin.

"How about I don't? Look were both girls and I'm a reasonable person. You and your gang help me get the missing Wu and you get your hat and leadership back deal? Okay then strap these losers to your bikes were moving on out!" Heylin Callie said snapping her fingers. Fifteen minutes later a convoy of bikers were speeding across the desert towards the missing Wu's hiding place.

The Xiaolin Warriors regained consciences just as they reached a grove of cactus. The Vipers had tied them to their bikes and were using Dojo like a dowsing rod to find the Wu. With the help of the Changing Chopsticks they finally found them. "At least an easy mission. I can't wait to return home and tell the Empress of our success."

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right. You can't trust these Vipers Cal. There like rattlers who give one warning and then strike."

"Oh please what could these biker babes do to us?"

"How about this! Light it up girls!" Jessie ordered as they turned on their high beam headlights on the two Heylin Dragons. The two screamed in pain and dropped all the Wu. They could feel their strength draining and had no choice, but to retreat leaving everything behind.

"Now that's over with we can resume things. Come on Clay are you still scared to face me in a Showdown?"

"Bring it on Jessie. It don't matter how banged up I am. Your still going to go down," Clay told her as he hobbled over to the Wu. It was clear he was in great pain and any type of Showdown would make it worse. Before they could issue the Showdown Callie interrupted.

"Clay don't be an idiot. Jess listen to me please. Your brother isn't in any condition to fight you. It wouldn't be fair and I think you want that. Besides you've already taken out his Heylin half isn't that enough? Why not fight me instead? Jessie I call for a Xiaolin Showdown Trade In!"

"Dude what in the world is she talking about? Dojo what's the book say about this?"

Dojo whipped out the rulebook and flipped through the pages. "Ah here it is. A player can trade spots with a teammate for a Showdown if the said player is injured. They also have to accept whatever challenge has already been issued or was going to be in this case."

"Fine, victory will be just as sweet against you if was against Clay! I wager my Silk Spitter against your Changing Chopsticks. The game is Biker Demolition Derby. First one across the finish line wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The playing field sprang up and the two girls revved their bikes. At the wave of the flag they shouted, "Gong Ye Tempi!" and were off. The course was very difficult and Callie had never rode a motorcycle before so she was having trouble staying on her bike. "This is a lot harder then looks."

"Really, to me riding is as easy as flying! You're never going to catch me! Silk Spitter!" Jessie cried creating a sticky net behind her. Callie used the Chopsticks to sail through over Jessie before she resized. "Don't count me out yet!"

"Why you little help!" Jessie cried as her bike went off the track. She was falling for her doom as Callie watched horror. She had to do something. Letting go of her conscience mind she followed her instincts and drove off the track after her. In mid fall she snagged the Silk Spitter and shot a line out securing Jessie. Then she shrunk both of them so when they landed the impact was that severe. She then reversed the effect and won the race.

As things returned to normal everyone ran over to congratulate her on her win. Callie smiled and assured them it was nothing. She turned to face Jessie and spoke. "You don't have to be jealous of your brother or fight him to prove you're the best. Your better at a lot of stuff then him like leading this gang. I'm serious the way you were able to come up with a plan to get rid of the Heylin Dragons was pretty smart thinking and took a person who knows a lot about teamwork. Keep working on it and soon you'll be able to beat the real Clay. Here I want you to have this. The Wings of Tanabee. They'll let you soar to new heights."

"Thank girl your not so bad yourself. Hey if you guys are ever in this part of Texas again give us a call. It would be nice to hang out again and maybe we can do something other then fight. Hope you get better soon Clay and make sure you beat that lousy snake of a double."

"I will Jessie I promise. Take care bye!" he shouted as they boarded Dojo with all their Wu and headed back to the Temple pleased by today's events.


	10. Auara's Emperor Scorpion

Auara was in the project room currently rehearsing her newest dance routine. Just because she was a Xiaolin Dragon in training didn't mean she didn't appreciate her favorite past times. The young girl felt free and happy when she was dancing or acting. It made being a Chosen One worth it.

Wiping the beads of sweat off her face she started up the music once more. Instantly the room filled with sounds of hot fast paced Latino music. Steadying herself she took a deep breath and quickly started to perform the female dance steps to the salsa. Her movements were energetic, fast, and flawless. She had just reached the peak of the dance when she felt the presence of someone. Her body tensed up and she began to falter.

Her concentration was broken and the next step she took sent her crashing into the table, knocking over all her costumes and CD player. Brushing aside her braids she saw Dagwood standing in the doorway shaking his head smiling. "I don't believe that's how our suppose to do that."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't startled me. What are you doing here anyways? I told you before I don't like people watching me rehearse. Juliet had to practically barricade my dance room so I could practice in peace. I don't know why, but having people watch me rehearse makes me nervous," Auara scolded him as she picked up the costumes and player.

"Sorry, but you promised that I could see you perform Juliet's soliaquey from the second act at this time. Does it really bother you that much if people watch you practice? I mean you're just as good now as you will be once your done."

"I apologize about forgetting about our date, but I must respectfully disagree with you. You saw just now what happens when people watch me rehearse. I make major errors and nearly twist something. I just don't feel comfortable performing unless it's perfect."

Before Dagwood could say more their phones vibrated. It was a signal that Master Fung wished to speak to them urgently. Without another word they rushed out the room heading for the vault.

"Dojo what the 711?" Omi asked as the Dragons hurried into the vault.

"That's 411 Omi darling. Dojo what's so urgent that Master Fung wanted to see us now? It was like he saw a ghost or something the way his text message was written," Crystal half joked.

"Your not actually that far off my dear. I have terrible news to report. Mala Mala Jong is about to return once more," Master Fung reported gravely.

"Mala Mala who? What is that, some old rock band?" Lu asked

"No worse. A powerful unstoppable monster created out of Shen Gong Wu. But we got rid of him so how can he be coming back?" Raimundo demanded nervously. He rubbed his Heylin mark anxiously wondering if past events would repeat themselves.

"Every thousand of years the planets and stars align perfectly awakening the warrior demon. Because of this he is stronger and more powerful then ever. I fear for the world if we can't stop him this time," Master Fung replied.

"So is there a way to prevent the formation of this monster? I mean can't we simply lock the Wu up?" Auara asked.

"Unfortunately that won't work at all. The cosmic pull will be too strong for any restraint. Our one chance is to stop Mala Mala Jong from forming in the first place."

"Then we better get going you all. If you haven't noticed our Wu caught the express train out of the station," Jermaine exclaimed as their Shen Gong Wu flew out of the vault at warp speed.

"This is not good, this is not good at all! Dojo hurry we got move out now!" Jack nearly shouted as he, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Auara jumped on his back. With a mighty roar they were off.

In the Nilyeh City Wuya was enjoying a delicious lunch with the company of the Heylin Dragons and her family. She was just about to take out a huge bite out of a cucumber sandwich when her eyes lit up and she felt a surge of power went through her body. "Ahh! Oh my badness!"

"Mother, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Heylin Raimundo asked with some concerned layered in his voice.

"I'm alright my son really. I have wonderful new everyone. I've just sensed the formation of Mala Mala Jong. He's about to return again more powerful then ever!"

"The demonic warrior is about to return again? That's fantastic news for us. With the Fearsome Four on our side we should have no difficulty taking care of the Xiaolin Dragons! Why don't we go greet our guest?" Heylin Lu asked coyly.

"I agree this would be an excellent opportunity for our side to wreck havoc. Wuya! Take six of the Dragons with you and make sure nothing interferes with Mala Mala Jong's return. Meanwhile I'm sending Meribor and Lu to track down the Ring of the Nine Dragons. What are you waiting for? GO!" Valonia ordered.

The Xiaolin Dragons clung to Dojo with dear life as they zoomed across the sky. Below them the landscape had transformed to a dark rocky system of caves with lighting blazing across the sky. "Dojo can you still track the Wu? I mean we've lost sight of them and my Detector Bot doesn't work with all the lighting around," Jack called up from the back. He was looking a little green so he popped in a pill for his motion sickness.

"Don't worry I've got the scent! We better hope that we arrive in time to stop the Wu from coming together. I doubt even with my newfound abilities we could stop Mala Mala Jong," Dojo told them.

"Well I had to be the bearer of bad news, but I it looks like we got unwanted company waiting down there for us," Clay said as they came in for a landing on a rocky platue.

At the top of the rocky platue there was a small cave where the Wu were descending into. Standing on the many ledges leading up to the cave dressed in their Heylin Robes smirking were the evil doubles with Wuya standing next to her son. "Well well if it isn't the mighty Xiaolin Losers. I must say we were hoping that our pass would cross. It makes things so much more fun," Wuya said lighting up a hand.

"Stand aside evil doubles and you Wuya! We are here to stop Mala Mala formation and there's nothing you can do to prevent us from succeeding," Omi declared.

"Shut up Cue Ball. There's no way you can defeat us. Prince Raimundo shall we attack these weakling?" Heylin Jack asked.

"Yes let's have some fun and show these Dragons why were the better team. Heylin Dragons attack!" Heylin Raimundo said snapping his fingers. Immediately he duplicated himself and called forth a mighty wind. "Monsoons Boom Wind!" the two copies shouted sending the attack at the Dragons and separating them. He jumped and landed in front of his counterpart. "Care to show me what you got?"

"Gladly. Typhoon Boom Wind!" Raimundo bellowed sending his own attack at him only for it to stop inches from his evil double. "What the?"

"Really your Xiaolin attacks are so weak. Why not show me your Heylin power?" Heylin Raimundo goaded. He got the response he was hoping for when emerald flames surrounded him. "Excellent, let's take this up a notch shall we?"

Meanwhile the other Xiaolin Dragons were fighting on different perches against their doubles. Omi had just nailed his with a well-placed Tornado Strike. "Ha take that clone! Drink my ashes!"

"That's eat my dust cheese head. Hurricane Strike Water," Heylin Omi shouted encasing him in bubble of water chocking him. Right as he was about to pass out he released him and he fell to ground like a wet blanket. By touching him he trapped his good side part way in the rock. "That will teach you a lesson in humility. I wonder how my fellow warriors are doing. Hey does anyone need my help?"

"Nah, I'm having to much fun!" Heylin Kimiko replied happily. Using her mental powers she suspended Kimiko in the air while using her Flaming Flip to trap her. Both sets of Clays and Jacks had teamed up and were causing a mess of things as they tried to prevent one another from reaching the top.

Dojo was having his own troubles with Wuya. The two of them had taken to the sky, Wuya pitting her magic against the Dashi's Chi essence in Dojo. So far the little dragon was holding his own, but that could change at a moment's notice. "Why don't you give up Dojo and go back to guarding your scrolls?"

"Why don't you go back to being a disembodied floating head?" he snarled.

Auara had managed to slip past everyone and enter the cave. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before moving ahead. Finally she came to an opening where the Wu was circling around in the air. "So it's not to late. I can still stop Mala Mala Jong's return ooff!" she said as she fell to the floor.

"Did you really think I let you prevent the greatest evil warrior from returning to life? You're even dumber then our Omi. Light Year Kick!" Heylin Auara said laughing gaily.

Auara rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet. "Is that the best you can do? I'm going to wipe the dance floor with you. Sunlight Kick Light!" Auara cried out sending a blinding white light kick at her oppunent.

Heylin Auara absorbed the attack and smirked. "Have you forgotten I can control natural sources of my element or more to the point become it? Well here's a demonstration!" Without a thought she turned into pure light and flew at Auara.

Auara stood stock still in front of the still forming Mala Mala Jong waiting for the light to strike her. At the last possible second she jumped into the air avoiding the attack. The light hit the Two Ton Tunic just as the Wu was finishing to form Mala Mala Jong's body. The force of the resulting explosion caused the Wu to scatter and Heylin Auara to return to normal. "Oh yeah, Oh yeah. I did it! I stopped Mala Mala Jong from forming!"

"Think again my Xiaolin Half. Observe," Heylin Auara said smirking as Mala Mala Jong came to life. "What are you going to do now? There's no possible way you can stop him!"

"I can try! Sun Chi Lantern! Sunlight Kick Lig!" she froze in mid sentence. She tried to speak or move, but couldn't. A terrible case of stage fright had come over her. She was too nervous to finish combining her element attack with her favorite Wu. She sank to the floor in a nervous heap.

"Look's like we won this round. I love to stay and chat, but we must be off. My team and Mala have a lot of evil to do. Hope the rest of you losers don't get in our way as we create the Fearsome Four!" Heylin Auara sang as she and the demon warrior vanished into the shadows.

Slowly Auara stopped shaking and wiped away her tears. Slowly she picked up her feet and looked behind her knowing someone had to be there. The only reason she would get nervous about someone seeing her doing a combined elemental attack with a Wu because it was her first attempt. There looking at her in shock was Omi. "Auara why didn't you stop her?"

"I couldn't move Omi. I was overcome by a terrible case of stage fright when I sensed you watching me," Auara explained shakily.

"Stage fright? But there is no stage and you were not fighting at all!"

"Stage fright means getting really nervous when people are watching you perform. It's always been my worse trait being unable to act or perform a new move for the first time while people watch. Because of my flaw we've lost our one chance to stop Mala Mala Jong from forming," Auara reported sadly.

Before Omi could reply to that the other's burst inside exhausted. All of them looked they had been through the ringer. "Wowee I feel like three legged calf in a rodeo circle. Our doubles certainly have gotten more powerful then the last time we faced them," Clay said.

"Man I think my spine has been permanently realigned. Did you two manage to stop Mala Mala Jong from forming?" Jack asked as Kimiko tried to straighten his back out.

"No, Heylin Auara used her powers keeping me at bay. Sorry about that. But she did mention something about the Fearsome Four. Any idea what that means Dojo?" Auara asked hurriedly. She didn't want the others to know about her messing up.

"The Fearsome Four? Oh man are we in trouble. If Mala Mala Jong gets his hands on the Ring of the Nine Dragons he can split himself into four unstoppable demon warriors! We've got to retrieve that Shen Gong Wu before it's to late! Hope on!" Dojo said super sizing and flying out of there.

"Katnappe has the Ring of the Nine Dragon from one of her Temple raids. With the big head start our Heylin halves had we better send someone on ahead to get the Wu," Kimiko suggested whipping out her Xiaolin Phone and speed dialing Lu. "Hey Lu, it's Kimiko. We struck out with stopping Mala Mala Jong from forming. Were heading for Katnappe's Condo to retrieve the Ring of the Nine Dragons, but the Heylin Dragons have a head start. Think you and someone else could get there and stall for time?"

"Firegirl I hate to tell you this, but me and Jermaine are already at Katnappe's Condo. Master Fung sent us here to get that particular Wu as soon as you guys zipped off. He figured there was a major chance you wouldn't be able to stop him from forming. We ran into a huge problem though when we got here. Mainly my evil twin sister and dark mother."

"What? What in tarnation were those two no good hombres doing there?"

"My guess is they weren't having a picnic. Something tells me they were after the Wu and Katnappe wasn't to happy about them coming over uninvited."

"Yeah no kidding. My head is still aching from Meribor's psychic attacks. That lady certainly knows how to crawl into your head. The worst part was when Heylin Lu made the room turn upside. My stomach is still doing flips and flops. Excuse me I've got to go puke," Jermaine moaned over the phone before dropping it. A few seconds later they heard the sounds of someone retching their stomach contents.

"Yeah sorry about that. Any who while we may not have been able to stop the two, but we do know were their heading. They jacked Katnappe's all terrain multipurpose cat vehicle and headed down. You have any clue to why they would do that?" Lu wondered.

"Hmm they could be searching for Emperor Scorpion. I hid it in the center of the Earth or as close as I could get. It's a tricky little Shen Gong Wu. Whoever wears it has control over other Shen Gong Wu for a short while. If I recall that particular Wu might be our only chance to stop the Fearsome Four."

"Then let's pick up our friends and start drilling. I'm phoning ahead and have Stacey and Callie standing by with the Tunnel Armadillo. Jack and I will go with them to retrieve the Wu. It's about time we had a chance to use the Dragon Y Kuma Stance," Auara told them as they increased their speed.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea. After all we wouldn't want you to freeze up like you did earlier," Omi commented bluntly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Omi. I told you what happened in the cave. Why don't you keep your comments to yourself and focus on the task at hand, mainly stopping the Heylin Forces from getting the Emperor Scorpion," Auara retorted angrily.

"Hey Auara take it easy. No one is accusing you of anything. Were all the same team so let's focus okay," Kimiko told her gently as Dojo hovered next to Katnappe's Condo. Lu was waiting there patiently with Jermaine leaning heavily on her.

"So glad you could come and get us. Jermaine here has a very weak stomach and having the room turned upside down didn't help at all. Fly as fast you can without jostling us okay Doj?" Lu said hopping on.

"Sure thing. Hold on tight the Dojo express is pulling out of the station."

"So Lu were you able to determine if Mala Mala Jong has received the Ring yet?" Omi inquired.

"I don't think so. My "mother" mentioned they would be hooking up with Wuya and her gang once they got down to Earth center. If we can get lucky we can snag the Wu and gain control over the monster. Look there's the Temple. You guys go do what you have to do. I'm taking Jermaine to the infirmary," Lu told them sliding off Dojo and dragging her fellow Dragon to the infirmary.

Master Fung met with the other monks as they were hurrying over to the Tunnel Armadillo. "Young monks you must be careful. With so many evildoers awaiting your arrival you must work together as one and put past mistakes behind you. Since there is limited room in the Tunnel Armadillo Omi shall join Stacey, Callie, Jack, and Auara in their expedition. Good luck," he said as the five Dragons started drilling.

Meanwhile at the center of the Earth Wuya and her Dragons were waiting for the arrival of Meribor and Heylin Lu. "What's taking that sister of mine so long? It didn't take this long for us to secure Mala Mala Jong on our side."

"Mother would you please relax already? We should be looking for the Emperor Scorpion. After all that's the only way we can truly control the Fearsome Four," Heylin Raimundo told his mother. Suddenly the ground began to shake and rattle and out of the nearby wall popped out Katnappe's all terrain vehicle. The canopy popped open and out jumped Meribor, Heylin Lu, and Katnappe itching for fight. "See their here now. Do you have the Ring?"

"Yeah, Sheesh if you all wanted the Ring of the Nine Dragons so badly you could have just asked for it. No need to trash my Condo. It's going to take me a week to repair all the damage you girls caused. Here's your stupid ring," Katnappe said flicking the Ring over to Wuya who caught it.

"Thank you Katnappe. Don't worry you'll be well compensated for your troubles. Now prepare to be amazed. The Fearsome Four!" she cackled happily as the power of the Ring divided the demon warrior into four separate individuals. With a mighty roar he headed for a rock formation where the Emperor Scorpion Shen Gong Wu sat glittering in all its beauty.

"Tornado Strike Water!" A huge geyser of water shot through the air pushing back the Fearsome Four. Racing across the hot landscape was the Xiaolin Warriors. "Heylin Forces prepare for a most humiliating defeat. You may have bested us twice, but the third chance is the hex!"

"That's the third time is the charm Omi. Enough talk I say we fight. Exploding Spin Flare!" Stacey cried out spinning around in midair. The flow of lava swirled around her and then went spiraling outward forcing everyone to duck. One lava tendril struck the rock formation were the Emperor Scorpion sat and sent it flying through the air.

"I've got it! I've got it! I've ooff. I don't got it," Auara said tripping on the ground as she raced to get the Wu. To her horror the Wu had landed on Katnappe's wrist and she was smiling.

"Well looks like I finally get some minions of my own. Emperor Scorpion! Fearsome Four tear the monks to shreds!" Katnappe ordered gleefully.

The five monks dove for cover as the Fearsome Four shot bolts of lightning at them from the Eye of Dashi. "We need to get that Wu back. I shall distract them while you four retrieve the Shen Gong Wu. Go!" Omi ordered bounding off.

"Omi wait a minute! We need to work together!" Auara cried out as the smallest monk was drowned in a torrent of highly pressured water. Diving in she pulled out the little monk and glared angrily at Katnappe. "You're going to pay for that! Sunlight Kick Light!"

"Magnetic Pulse Metal!"

"Exploding Spin Flare!"

"Shadow Sweep Darkness!"

The Heylin Dragons got ready to fight, but Katnappe held out a paw. "Don't bother I'll take care of this. Emperor Scorpion! Fearsome Four! Use your powers to counter there moves now!" The Fearsome Four nodded in agreement and attacked. One of them sent a windblast using the Sword of the Storm blocking the Light attack. Another one used the Star Hanabee to obliterate the Darkness. Lastly the Orb of Tournamie and Fist of Tebigong to block the last two attacks. "Excellent. I'm liking this new power very much."

"As you should my dear. Now be a good little girl and hand over the Emperor Scorpion and I'll give you your reward," Wuya said coyly as she strolled over to Katnappe, her hand outstretched.

"Hmm let me think about that. You and your family work me near death in gathering your Heylin Dragons, cut me out of your plans, force me to steal your Wu and did I mention the fact you trashed my condo? I think I'll be keeping this Wu for myself. But to show you there's no hard feeling I'll give you guys a lift home. Emperor Scorpion! Fearsome Four send these Heylin Dragons and their chaperons back to the Nilyeh City at once!" she ordered. Before Wuya could protest she, Meribor and the kids were sent packing courtesy of the Golden Tiger Claws. "That will teach them some manners. Well see you guys later I'm off to repair my condo. Tootles!" With a grin she was gone.

"That could have gone better. I can't believe we got our butts kicked by Ashley. Man that hurts worse then these colorful bruises I'm sporting," Jack complained as they loaded the unconscious Omi into the Tunnel Armadillo.

"So how are we suppose to stop the Fearsome Four now? The Emperor Scorpion is stuck fast to Katnappe's wrist and I'm pretty sure she's not going to part with it easily," Stacey added.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten so nervous back in the cave I could have taken out Mala Mala Jong before he formed. I hate getting stage fright!" Auara stated angrily.

"Hey that's enough bashing girl. Look we all have flaws in our character and yours is no different. You can overcome it if you try. It's time you stop focusing so much on your flaw and concentrate more on getting our Wu back. Now any ideas how we do that?" Callie asked.

"Yeah I got a plan. Listen up guys here's what were going to do," she replied hurriedly whispering her plan.

A half hour later Katnappe was lying down getting a massage from one of the Mala's while the other three finished restoring her condo to perfect condition. "Ah this is the life. A great place to live, minions, and all the power I could dream off. Life doesn't get any better then this. What in the world ahh!" she screamed as the Tunnel Armadillo split her living room in two. The Xiaolin Warriors save Omi jumped out ready for battle.

"Katnappe you time in the limelight is over. Hand over the Wu and nobody gets hurt!" Auara ordered.

"This isn't one of your stupid plays where you're the heroine. I run this show. Emperor Scorpion! Fearsome Four take care of these intruders! Hurry up will you your suppose to give me a manicure in ten minutes."

The Fearsome Four dropped what they were doing and charged the Warriors. Their Shen Gong Wu blazing firing off every attack they could. The monks smiled pleased. They had fallen in right into their trap.

"Ready team? Dragon Y Kuma Stance!" Auara shouted. Stacy jumped onto Jack's shoulders and held her hands up and together. Auara and Callie clasped hands and stood spread out on her outstretched hands. The four warriors now resembled a giant Y. Using their combined powers they sent a surge of power that disabled all attacks and sent the Emperor Scorpion flying. All four warriors and four Mala's touched it at the same time.

"We challenge the Fearsome Four to a Xiaolin Showdown. The Sun Chi Lantern vs. your Orb of Tournamie. The game is ropes of darkness. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown," Auara shouted. Soon they were in the middle of a fierce showdown.

At first they were doing well seeing as how Jack's goggles had night vision and Callie could see in the dark. But soon it was down to just Auara. Securing herself to one of the hooks she began to do an aerial ballet combing her Wu and her own power together to win the Showdown.

Afterwards at the Temple Auara shared her newest dance with her friends and Master Fung with Dagwood's help. Even though it wasn't perfect she was no longer concerned about having others see her mistakes. It felt good to get over her flaw.


	11. Lu's Last Temptation

The Xiaolin Dragons were working on setting up a rock garden near the river that bordered the Temple. While everyone else was hard at work, Lu was barely paying attention to what she was doing and nearly dropped a rock on her foot. "Lu, please pay more attention to your surrounding. A mouse not paying attention to his surroundings will soon find himself eaten up by a cat," Master Fung warned the young girl.

"Sorry Master Fung I can't help it. I'm just_ so_ bored with this. There's nothing exciting or thrilling about moving a bunch of rocks around. I would kill for some excitement right about now," Lu whined. She immediately regretted her tone. Since her arrival here she had changed a lot and wasn't the brash rude young lady she'd once been. Still from time to time her old habits slipped out.

"Hey Lu why don't you come over and help me create our new pond? With your particular talent's we should have this done in no time," Raimundo called over to his girlfriend.

Smiling graciously she snagged the Fist of Tebigong from Clay and rushed over to Rai who had just snatched the Orb of Tournamie from a concerned Omi. "Let's rock this world shall we? Fist of Tebigong!" she shouted adding only the tiniest amount of Heylin magic to enhance the Wu's power.

The supercharged Shen Gong Wu struck the earth causing the entire ground to shake. Everyone shouted and screamed as they fell over due to the following tremors. From the point of impact a humongous crater formed covering half the meadow. "Not bad if I do say so. Your turn Rai, flood it baby!"

"Orb of Tournamie Wind!" A giant waterspout filled the air. The other Dragons ran for cover behind Dojo as the massive waterspout collapsed inside the hole. The excess water spilled over and Lu screamed in delight as she bodysurfed her way towards the other Dragons. Flicking the wet strands of hair over her shoulder she grinned madly. "Wasn't that the coolest thing you've ever experienced?"

"Yeah nearly drowning to death is one of the coolest things ever. Dang girl what did you two do? I mean first you nearly kill us with a tremor and then you try to drown us. That's not cool you'll," Jermaine replied angrily.

"Hey just because I like to spice things up doesn't mean what I do is dangerous. If you have a problem with it just say so to my face!"

"Cool it you guys okay? The important thing is that we're all alive and fine. Can't we just enjoy the beautiful night sky? I mean look at that comet up there, isn't it gorgeous," Stacey said separating her boyfriend from Lu. Everyone did look up at the comet and for some reason shuddered.

"That comet is emitting a strange energy. Dojo, the Falcons Eye if you please. Thank you now let's get a closer look shall we. Falcons Eye!" Master Fung said peering through the magical item. "This is not good. It appears the Heylin Comet has returned once more. This is dangerous time. Until the comet passes in three nights the Shen Gong Wu will gain a mind of their own. If anyone of you were to use them the Wu would take over your body and strip you of your free will. Until the danger has passed all Wu will be on lockdown. Now come its time for dinner. We shall resume work on our new garden tomorrow morning after training."

At the same time in the Grand Palace Meribor was in the observatory tracking the Heylin Comet's progress across the night sky. "Hmm very close indeed, but not close enough. Grr if my plan is to succeed I need the comet to come within closer range!"

"Mother? What are you doing? We're suppose to be planning the overthrow of the Xiaolin Side, not divulging into such hobbies like astronomy," Heylin Lu said strutting inside the room. She ran a hand through the strands of dark red hair impatiently.

"My little Blood Lilly if you are ever going to take over as High Priestess you must learn more about the celestial bodies in the sky that govern our lives. See for yourself. That dazzling piece of rock is one of the most evil creations ever to form. It's the Heylin Comet and it contains enough dark Kung energy to send the world back to the Dark Ages! Unfortunately it's to far out of my range to use it's power to its fullest. I guess I'll have to settle for the marginal effects on the comet. It should be amusing to see the Shen Gong Wu gain a mind of their own," Meribor replied sadly.

"Hmm that does sound like fun. I wonder if we still can't use the comet's full power to our advantage. I wonder… do you think it would be possible for me to use my powers and alter the course of the comet? Maybe I can even cause it to come crashing down to Earth!"

"You are a very strong Heylin Dragon with a great magical talent, but even you aren't powerful enough to change the comet's tradgetery. At the most you might cause some of the comet fragment and strike the Earth causing a natural disaster. Oh that is extremely evil my daughter. Should such a disaster arise the Xiaolin Monks will be tempted to use their Shen Gong Wu to help. Once that happens we can retrieve the possessed warrior and use our own methods to get all the Wu we want. Not to mention I'll finally be able to merge the two halves to create a perfect Heylin Dragon. We must work fast if we are to succeed," Meribor said with a glint of evil in her eyes.

Back at the Temple Lu was lying restlessly in her makeshift bed. She was still angry at the way everyone got angry when she used her Heylin Magic or whenever she decided to spice life up a bit. Reigning in her adventures spirit was difficult. Most people thought she was nothing but brash, adventures, stubborn girl who loved extreme sports and expensive lifestyles. So what if she was a little reckless? Was that anyways to get mad at her? "This is so stupid! There is nothing wrong with using every ability at your disposable to achieve a goal. It's not like I'm going to let the evil in me rule my life! God I wish they would trust me and I wish I could get rid of this stupid headache! I feel like my heads about to explode!"

"Lu are you awake? Good I need your help! There's trouble back in my hometown and I need to leave right away!" Raimundo exclaimed grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the vault.

"Wow where's the fire? Rai tell me what's going on right now! Why are you giving me the Eye of Dashi? Don't you remember Master Fung's warning from earlier?"

"Look there isn't time to explain! There's been some kind of natural disaster by my hometown. A volcano just blew and there's a trail of lava heading straight for my town! If we don't motor a lot of good people are going to die including my family! So grab some Wu and move it lady because this train is departing now," he snapped opening up a portal between the Temple and Rio. Without looking back he dove in with Lu diving right after him.

When they arrived on the scene the situation was worse then it appeared on TV. Huge burst of lava was spewing from the peak and trailing down the side in a fast moving river of molten rock. Citizens were screaming and running all over the place. "I'll stop the lava, you go see if you can plug up that big crack. Watch yourself and for the love of all things don't take unnecessary risks!" Raimundo ordered

"Hey when have you known me _not_ to take a risk? You do what you came to do and I'll do what I do best. See yah!" Lu shouted racing across the hot landscape and leaping all over the place. Dodging sudden burst of lava and using a tiny amount of Heylin magic to levitate from one tight spot to the next she finally arrived at the peak. "Man that looks worse then my three minute super hot pepper chili. Time to bring this brewing mess to a simmer. Okay now where is the exit spot for the magma? Drat I should have brought the Falcons Eye. Just have to trust my instincts on this one. Okay here it goes, Electric Fury Lighting!"

Almost at once she felt the electric activity in her body increase substantially. Her eyes started blazing and energy shot off her body. Aiming her fingertips she directed the surge of power towards the center of the volcano and effectively melted the rock in place blocking the flow of magma stopping the flow of lava. Turning around she smiled at the sight of Rai using the Sword of the Storms and his own skills to redirect the flow of lava away from the city. It was an incredible victory for both of them. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something evil had caused this disaster. Picking herself up she began to search the mouth of crater for clues just incase she wasn't imaging it.

Halfway down the volcano and to the side Heylin Lu was watching her boyfriend's good half carefully. In her hand she clutched several small shards from the Heylin Comet fragment. Without looking over her shoulder she spoke, "I hope you have more then enough fragment left for your Priestess duties because I can't spare anymore."

"Yes I have more then enough and don't take that tone of voice with me young lady. Stop hesitating and do what we came to do already. We don't have much time before we are discovered and if that happens then will never get Raimundo," Meribor reprimand her.

Nodding her head Heylin Lu summoned her warping abilities and caused part of the mountainside to rise up and partially bury Raimundo. Seeing this Lu raced to her loves side frantically excavating him from the side. When she found him he wasn't breathing so she immediately started CPR barely noticing the glowing shards that imbedded themselves in Rai's skin and her clothes. Once he was breathing again she took him to a hospital to be looked at not realizing the evil that had occurred.

"Perfect the shards should speed up the transformation. Within the next twenty-four hours or so the Heylin side will once again have a whole prince. I can't wait to tell my love the good news," Heylin Lu laughed maniacally.

By the time Rai and Lu returned to the Temple it was nearly dawn. "I can't believe you told me not to be reckless. Look at you, nearly dieing under a ton of rock! Your lucky you're a hard head or you'd be pushing up daisies right about now! What are we suppose to say to Master Fung when he notices your injuries? We can't very well tell him the truth because I'm telling you right now if I have to scrub the entire mediation hall with a tooth brush I'm going to the Heylin Side!"

"You think this a picnic for me? I save my hometown from becoming the next Pompeii and I end up spending the night in a hospital. I should have been partying or at the very least getting hugged and kissed by my adoring fans. What? Don't you dare give me that look. It's not my fault people adore me so hey it won't come off!"

"What do you mean it won't come off? Is like stuck or something? Hey where do you think your going? Rai quit it!"

"It's not me I swear! It's like this Wu has a mind of it's own! Help!!!"

"Electric Fury Lighting! Sorry I didn't mean to use such a high voltage. Let me fix that up. Maybe we should have Master Fung look at this. It could have something to do with the Heylin Comet."

"No way I'm not having some walking day calendar touch me. If anyone is going to look me over its my mom Wuya," he snapped.

Lu slapped her boyfriend across face trying to knock some sense in his head. "I think that rubble cut of the oxygen to your brain. You're starting to act nuts. Come on we're seeing Fung right now wheatear you like it or not," she told him dragging him outside protesting at the top of his lungs.

The others we're already hard at work building the new garden when they arrived. They open the mouths to give the two latecomers a thorough thrashing, but instead their jaws dropped at the sight that lay before them. "What in the world. Lu, why do you look like you and Rai spent the night in hospital?" Crystal demanded.

"I think the more import comment is why she's dragging him around like a sick puppy dog on a leash. Geez Raimundo what's with Golden Tiger Claws?" Stacey asked her usual wit evaporating at the sight of Rai straining to keep the Tiger Claws under control.

"Louisa! Raimundo! I warned you about using Shen Gong Wu during this time. Why did you deliberately disobey me?"

"To save lives you old crock! Not that you care about life anyways not even your own! Golden Tiger Claws Heylin Power!" Raimundo snarled, a dark look on his face. Ripping open a huge black portal right in front of Fung. Immediately the vortex started sucking up everything in sight and everyone tried to find a firm grip.

"That's no portal, it's a black hole!" Jack screamed over the noise.

"I think I can close it! You dawgs get ready to pounce on Rai the minute it's closed. Dojo! Make sure I don't get sucked in alright?" Jermaine ordered. Everyone nodded and Jermaine leaped into the air like the basketball star he was. Using his control over gravity he forced the black hole to implode into itself. Within seconds Rai was pinned down to the ground swearing at them all.

"Raimundo, my friend, please stop struggling. We're only trying to help you. If you continue to struggle I will have no choice, but to subdue you," Omi told Raimundo. The only response he got was a string of Chinese swears words that shocked everyone.

"This is stupid, we can't do anything out here. Forgive me Rai, but this is for your own good," Callie said before slugging him. They then carried the unconscious Rai to his room where everyone, but Master Fung, Dojo, and the complementary elements stood guard.

"Lu please tell us you have an explanation for this. After all I've never seen a Shen Gong Wu react like that before," Dagwood panted as they entered the main hall.

"I don't know okay! Rai woke me up last night saying there was a huge disaster going on near his hometown. He took the Sword of the Storm and the Claws and after trying to give me the Eye of Dashi we teleported to Rio. This volcano had started spewing lava and it was about to engulf the town when he redirected it. I used my element to seal the magma chamber up. That's it!"

"Are you sure nothing else happened? Think the most insignificant item can have a major impact on ones mind and body. Was there any sign of evil? Did either one of you get hurt?" Master Fung asked urgently.

"Well I thought I sensed some evil nearby with my Heylin senses, but I've been using my powers a bit more often lately so I thought I could have been mistaken. Please don't start lecturing me right now about that. We can focus on that issue of my life later."

"Correct anything else?"

"If you count getting partially buried alive and needing CPR important. Yeah I know it, but there was a lot of seismic activity after the volcano quieted down. It just seemed like something that normally occurred. I took him to the hospital. The doctors cleared him. I'm telling you its got to be the Comet that's effecting him!"

"Lu if it was the comet wouldn't the Wu just be trying to possess his body? What we saw a few minutes ago was like the Shen Gong Wu on steroids. Not to mention his behavior has done a total three sixty. I'm not eliminating the Comet's influence, but I think our Heylin friends are involved somehow. You sure there was nothing else?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing! I told you everything! Why are we just talking about this when my boyfriend is in major danger? God you guys are worst then my parents!" Lu screamed slamming her fist against the wall. A single shard fell to the ground.

Dagwood saw it and picked it up. "Is this from the volcano? I'm no geologist, but this doesn't seem to be a volcanic rock. Crystal what's your opinion?"

"Hmm give me a second to analyze this," she said placing the shard on slide. Once under the microscope lens Crystal could get a better understanding of what the shard was. Frowning attached some wires to the shard and began to have Kimiko's laptop do a spectral analyze. What she found concerned her greatly. "Your right about one thing Dagwood. This is volcanic rock. The computer agrees with my findings. What we got here is a shard of space rock. To be more precise, this tiny fragment has the chemical composition of a comet head."

"Comet head? You don't think those Heylin hommes have the power to bring a comet crashing into earth do you?" Jermaine asked.

"If that's the case then were sunk. We've got to get the Tiger Claws off Rai now!" Lu shouted.

"I agree young Dragon, but we should first see if the shard can tell us more. It would be unwise to try and help Raimundo out without knowing the full details of the situation. Otherwise we might make it worse," Master Fung told her.

Suddenly they all heard shouting and the sounds of fighting originating from the bedrooms. The other Dragons save Crystal tore through the Temple halls hoping they wouldn't arrive to late. When they came the bedroom they found all their friends scattered all over the place unconscious. Signs of being in a fierce battle marked their bodies. Raimundo was nowhere in sight. "He's heading for the vault! We've got to stop him before he steals all the Shen Gong Wu! Come on!" Lu ordered as they raced outside.

Raimundo greeted them covered from head to toe in Shen Gong Wu. His body had grown immensely and his eyes burned with red-hot hatred. His tattered clothes no longer resembled his civvies, but more of his Showdown armor. A green glow pulsated all over his body. When he spoke it was in a deep-throated voice that made it seem like someone had just walked over your grave. "Well if it isn't my former comrades. What's the matter you don't like the new and improved Rai? Am I to grossly disfigured or can't you simply see I'm superior to you."

"The only thing your better then us at right now is talking! I see your bark so why not show us your bite you chicken!" Jermaine challenged.

"Easy there Jermaine. We don't want to make him mad. Think of the pummeling he could give us with all those Wu under his command," Dagwood hissed.

"Right you are tree hugger. Why don't I give you a demonstration? Orb of Tournamie Heylin Magic! Third Arm Sash Heylin Magic!" Rai shouted. The two mention Shen Gong Wu glowed a sickly green and unleashed their power.

The Orb's mouth didn't release just a flood; it was more of a hurricane! The raging waters engulfed the entire Temple submerging it completely under water. The kids screamed and fought their way to the surface. "We've got to get rid of this water!" Lu cried out over the surf.

"Yeah, but how? Watch out!" Jermaine screamed as the Third Arm Sash split into three separate arms and was now trying to squeeze the life out of them.

"Ahh I can't breathe! He's crushing my insides!" Dagwood managed to get out.

"He's holding me to tightly to summon my powers. Were going to die!" Jermaine screamed.

"No we are not. I say its time to fight fire with fire. In this case magic with magic. Heylin Reality Warp!"

"No Lu don't! You can't use Heylin powers! It only makes him stronger!" Crystal warned to late. She and Master Fung had escaped the flooding along with everyone else on Dojo's back. She watched helplessly as Lu's attack only served to power up Raimundo. Once he reached peak efficiency he teleported away along with his magical flood. Dojo landed on the wet ground and Crystal and Master Fung ran to check for injuries.

"What happened? That attack should have brought Rai to his knees!"

"If you had waited and listened I could have told you about the shards effects on people. It seems these shards serve duel purpose. Not only do they absorb Heylin magic, but also they infect the Shen Gong Wu as well as the person using them. If we don't find a way to remove the shards from Raimundo's body in the next twelve hours will lose him for good," Crystal explained breathlessly.

"Twelve hours? I thought we had three days yo. How are we going to take out a steroid driven Rai and his twisted Shen Gong Wu? Even if we do find him before he hooks up with our evil clones there's no way we can take him out without Shen Gong Wu," Jermaine pointed out.

"I don't think that's true. I think the shards are negotiating some of the Heylin Comet's power. If we got close with a few Shen Gong Wu we should be able to avoid being taken over by them," Crystal pointed out.

"So now that we have a plan how are we going to locate him? Even with the amount a dark energy he's emitting its still going to be hard to find him," Dagwood said.

"Not to worry kiddies I can find any Shen Gong Wu no matter how evil it's become. Just hop on to my back and the Dojo express is off!" Dojo told his friends growing to his full size.

"Remember young dragons. That no matter what happens you must not give up. Believe in your Dragon Element and you shall conquer any task. Dojo guard them as always. Good luck dragons," Master Fung called out as they soared across the sky.

Raimundo was trudging across the snowy landscape heading for the Nilyeh City. The green glow around him had intensified and his eyes had gone pure ruby red. The part of him that was good and kind was buried underneath layers of anger and hatred. The swirling storm of ice and snow dissipated and he could just make out the form of three Heylin Dragons waiting for him near the edge of a cliff. "Welcome Raimundo. It's very nice of you to join us. Come with me and soon you'll be whole again," Heylin Lu said gaily with her companions Heylin Jermaine and Crystal sniggering in the background.

Raimundo took a hesitating step towards them when they all heard a giant roar coming from the sky. Their eyes snapped up and Heylin Lu hissed. "Xiaolin Dragons! Bring them down Jermaine!"

"You got it lady. Let's see how they handle my element! Gravimetric Well Gravity!" Heylin Jermaine chortled flinging an intense gravity well at the group. The Dragons screamed as Dojo became engulfed in the intense gravimetric pressure.

"Wowee that's going to leave a mark. You guys got to get off or I'm going to squish you upon impact," Dojo managed to get out.

"Guys we got to get off now. On the count of three we jump off okay? Ready 1 2 3 jump!" Lu ordered. Pushing against the massive force of gravity the four dragons managed to jump off Dojo.

"Do they have a death wish? There's no way their going to survive an impact like that," Heylin Crystal snapped.

"I know my doppelganger well. She may be a risk taker, but she's not suicidal. Hey Crystal can you get a closer look at what their doing?" Heylin Lu demanded. Within seconds she had an ice-covered telescope. What she saw disgusted her.

The Xiaolin Dragons had been gliding to the Earth on parachutes. The second they touched down on ground they started shredding down the side of the mountain as fast as they could avoiding attacks from the evil doubles. Lu managed to do a half twist and landed on top of Rai touching some of the Wu. "Heylin Dragons, we challenge you for Raimundo and all the Wu in Cosmic Clash all for nothing Xiaolin Showdown. Our Jet Bootsu, Totem of Flora, Thorn of Thunderbolt, and Horn of the Blizzard vs. your Mantis Flip Coin, Helmet of Jong, Golden Tiger Claws, and Orb of Tournamie. The name of the game is first to steal all the Wu from the other team wins!"

"Fine, but Rai plays on our side and if you lose all of you come with us as our prisoners! Your stupid dragon will play keeper. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Heylin Lu shouted. At once the surroundings changed from a freezing mountainside to a flat global representation of the world. Everyone was dressed in their battle armor including the Heylin Dragons whose symbols were styled around the Heylin Sign. "Gong Ye Tempi!"

"Let's see how you folks handle my new moves. Jet Bootsu! Oh yeah get ready to lose your Wu!" Jermaine hollered as he took to the air.

"Like you can touch us! Raimundo use the Mantis Flip Coin to drag him down," Heylin Jermaine snapped. Raimundo nodded and used the Coins power to soar over Jermaine and body slammed him to the ground.

"Hey get your big fat butt body off of me!" Jermaine grunted as his doppelganger snuck up behind him and tore the Jet Bootsu and hurled them at Dojo. The little dragon wasn't fast enough to avoid getting hit in the head. "One down, four to go!"

"Come on Dagwood let's tag team those copycats. Ready? Horn of the Blizzard Ice!"

"Totem of Flora Wood! Let's see if you get out of that mess," Dagwood challenged.

"As and you shall receive. Raimundo use the Orb of Tournamie and Golden Tiger Claws to deflect their attacks! Will handle getting the Shen Gong Wu," Heylin Lu told him smiling wickedly.

Raimundo let out maniacal laughter and used the Golden Tiger Claws to free himself from the plant vines and ice. Then with the help of the Orb of Tournamie he washed both Crystal and Dagwood into the Great Wall. Before they could react the Heylin Dragons took their Wu and deposited them on top of Dojo. "Ha, all we need is one more and we win. Face it unless you have something extremely reckless planned you all doomed!" Heylin Crystal told them.

"We may be down, but don't count us out yet. There's one move we haven't tried yet. You guys ready to give them a taste of their own medicine?" Lu asked. The others nodded and got to their feet. "Ready team? Dragon W Kuma Stance!"

The Heylin Dragons took a deep breath as they watched Jermaine, Dagwood, Lu, and Crystal all formed a giant W. Before they could react Jermaine, Dagwood, and Crystal jumped on top of their doubles (except Dagwood who took Heylin Lu) pinning them to the ground. "Hurry girl I don't know how long we can keep them down!"

Lu sprang into the air supercharging the Thorn of Thunderbolt. "Rai I hope you forgive me, but this is for your own good. Thorn of Thunderbolt Lighting!" she shouted unleashing a huge surge of energy into Raimundo's body. He screamed in agony, but the shards of the Heylin Comet exploded, flying off his body. At the same time the Wu fell to the ground ending the Showdown.

"Yes, we've won. I suggest you three get going before we decide to kick you butt all the way back to your precious city."

"Grr. Enjoy today's victory while you can Xiaolin Dragons. It won't last. The reign of the Heylin side is coming and then will see who has the last laugh. Jermaine! Crystal! Let's go!" Heylin Lu ordered as the three evil dragons disappeared.

"Come on Dojo let's go home," Crystal, suggested. Dojo nodded and picked up the Shen Gong Wu and headed home.

A few hours later Raimundo woke up tired, exhausted, and mildly burned, but otherwise okay. He was going to be given a few days to recover before joining Lu in finishing the rock garden by themselves for their disobedience. Neither one minded seeing as they learned a valuable lesson. Just because one needed a thrill didn't mean they had to sacrifice a safe and good plan just to be wild and reckless.


	12. Dagwood's Seed

The Xiaolin apprentices were outside in the courtyard enjoying the sun and the smell of fresh air. Master Fung had set up a giant chess set and had ordered them to use the Shen Gong Wu and their minds to play until their was a winner. At the moment it was the final match between a super confidant Omi and a steadfast Dagwood.

"Come on Dagwood! Show that cheese ball that he's a loser just like the rest of us! Wait that didn't come out right," Jack muttered. He let out a groan as Lu got on top of him.

"Would you hurry up and make your move? It's about time Omi gets a big whopping help of humility!"

"Cool your jets girl or you likely to set the field a spark. I'm sure that whoever is the better tactician shall be victorious. That being said, go Omi! Show them why you're the best at chess!" Crystal cheered on her boyfriend. The others shouted their own encouragement clearly enthralled by the match.

"Thank you everyone. I will try to act most humble when I mate the king. Ruby of Ramses! Rook takes Bishop. You are in check my friend!"

"Why couldn't we be playing checkers? I'm better at checkers then chess! Okay, uh Sword of the Storm! Knight takes Rook. Your move Omi better make it count because next turn you're going down," Dagwood informed him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Just stick with his usual strategy and the match would be his.

"There won't be a next turn my friend. Ruby of Ramses! Queen takes Rook. That's checkmate! You lose my friend. I win oh yeah I'm the best! Ha Ha!" Omi cheered as he did a victory dance.

Crystal, Jermaine, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo went over and congratulated Omi on accomplishing the task. "You were wonderful Omi! Master Fung will be pleased. I wonder what Master Fung's reward will be for being the winner," Crystal asked.

"Maybe it's a week without chores. I know I would play for that," Raimundo said.

"Come off it Rai. Why do you always complain about chores?" Kimiko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, with all twelve of us working together it doesn't take as long. You need to learn a new tune," Clay added.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was talking with Dagwood. Well Auara, Stacey, and Callie were talking. Lu and Jack were practically pulling their hair out. "I still don't see how you could lose! You beat me with ease and you don't even play chess!" Lu shrieked.

"This was our one chance to take that little runt down a peg and you messed it up! I bet my best chameleon robot on you! Do you realize now it belongs to Omi who will reduce it to a piece of scrap in seconds? Thanks a lot!" Jack whined.

"Don't listen to them. They're just upset because Omi beat them in three moves flat," Callie pointed out.

"You should be proud that you made it as far as you did. I mean with a few more lessons and some creative strategy you could kick Omi's butt next time," Stacey said. Laughing happily she took off for the greenhouse where Master Fung said he meet them after their game. The others followed her still chatting. Only Auara and Dagwood stayed behind.

"You okay? You seem I don't know a bit upset about your loss. Give yourself some credit. For a guy whose never played chess before you did fine. I mean with a bit more hard work and careful thought, you could become a champion," Auara told him.

"That's the thing Auara, I'm not upset about losing. Its how I lost that bothers me," Dagwood replied running a hand through his spiky hair. "I lost because I refused to change my strategy. Back when I made my move, you know the one with my knight taking Omi's rook? I saw a better move that would have ended up with Omi checkmated. The problem is I didn't take it because it didn't fit my preplanned strategy. If Master Fung's little challenge was about learning to plan an effective strategy and learn to act on impulse then I failed."

"Perhaps, you may have failed one test. In the game of life however there's more then one lesson to be learned. I can't wait to see Omi's face when he sees how much your orchid has grown while his is still a seed!" she told him as they entered the building and picked up their plants.

For the past few weeks Master Fung had been making them take care of seedlings. Each Dragon had been given the same amount of soil, the same pot, and each one of them had given the same amount of attention as an experiment. The end result was Dagwood's orchid was tall and healthy with several vibrant blooms on it. The rest of the Dragons had similar results, but Omi's had barely sprouted.

Master Fung was busy watering three plants at the same time when the Dragon presented their orchids. "Ah it is wonderful to see so many healthy plants. I am pleased with the results. Tending flowers is a very delicate task that takes great concentration and careful planning. The same could be said about chess. Tell me my young apprentices who won the game?"

"Oh I did Master Fung! With my keen tiger instincts and sharp minded I outsmarted, outhumored, and outdid everyone!" Omi beamed proudly.

"Yeah, you may have done all that, but you can't grow plants worth a dime. Look at yours Omi. I mean it's a tiny little bud while our own Mr. Green Thumb here has a full blown beauty," Stacey commented wittily elbowing Omi giggling.

"You are right my friend. Grow faster you puny flower!"

"I don't think yelling at it is going to help much. Maybe if you played music for it. Plants love music," Raimundo suggested.

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I have uncovered the truth all by myself. Dagwood must be using his elemental powers to win this contest! He is just being a bruised loser!"

"What? Why in the world would I cheat?"

"Hey chrome down knock it off. Dagwood would never cheat. You just have to accept the fact you're not perfect at everything," Lu snapped.

"Can we cool here dawgs. All this fighting is getting us nowhere," Jermaine complained.

"Jermaine is right my young apprentices. Your fighting is disturbing the serenity of the garden. In order for you to sharpen your minds to their fullest potential one must be able to create tranquility and peace around you. Being able to adapt is a necessary skill. Look at your orchids. While you have all given them the same amount attention each grew at a different rate," Master Fung said.

"So what does that mean exactly to us? Why have us do a chess tournament and then a contest to see whose flow grew the most?" Callie asked confused.

"I never said either one was a contest, but their will be a reward at the end of the lesson. Just as it takes many different flowers working together to take root so a garden will bloom, as a group you find a way to take root and blossom. Put your plants down and follow me. I think its time that you were introduced to your newest responsibility," He said opening the doorway to the basement.

"Wow a secret tunnel. Dojo was this part of the Temple part of the Ancient's City?" Auara asked examine the walls as the headed further down.

"Nah this part of the Temple was constructed a few years before Dashi died. In his travels he came across a powerful seed that contained tiny amounts of Heylin Powers. When the seed was planted it grew into a full-blown mess that nearly took over the whole world. The monks of that time managed to take it out and created this place to house it," Dojo explained shivering.

"You got to be kidding me, how can something as tiny as chicken feed grow into a full blown bramble patch?" Clay wondered as they were shown the box. Master Fung instructed them never to plant the seed, give it sunlight, or water. That being said he left leaving the kids alone to talk.

"So on top of gathering Shen Gong Wu, stopping the Heylin Forces, and protecting the Kung Site, now we have to baby-sit a stupid seed? Man I bet our Heylin Halves never have to deal with any of this," Lu grumbled shoving the box into Dagwood's hand and leaving. The others laughed in agreement with her and left leaving him to contemplate what to do next.

Meanwhile in Chase Young's Citadel the Heylin Dragons were having a lesson of their own. They had formed a circle with Chase in the middle and each of them had a candle in front of them. Chase was trying to teach them the difficult task of using their astral forms while meditating. So far it wasn't going so well.

"Breath in deeply, let the scent of the candle fill your mind. Picture clearly in your mind the smoke rising. Now focus solely on the flame. See it in your minds eye. Using only your mind project your sole into the flame and create an image that is meaningful to you," Chase instructed his pupils. He demonstrated the difficult technique by using his astral self to shape the flame into his demonic form.

The Heylin Dragons closed their eyes and focused hard. Each of them was determined to master this new and slightly boring technique as soon as possible. They were still on a high from their latest victory in retrieving the Eagle Scope that they weren't really paying attention to what they were doing. It became quite apparent when the candle flames burst and everything caught fire.

"Man, this is nuts! This is your entire fault Kimiko. You and your stupid fire powers disrupted the lesson!" Heylin Omi exclaimed.

"Hey knock it off Omi! If your so high and mighty why don't put the flames out with a little of your water?" Heylin Jack snapped as he tried to smoother the flames.

"So the evil genius actually has a brain. Who would have thought with you always acting like a turkey with its head about to be cut off," Heylin Clay added.

"So the dumb cowboy speaks at last. I thought you were to slow to get a point across. Guess I was wrong," Heylin Auara told him.

"Enough with you bickering! Have you forgotten everything I taught you so soon? It's a wonder you were able to win the Eagle Scope at all," Chase muttered putting out the flames with a snap.

"Excuse me? We managed to turn Katnappe into a monkey with the combined power of the Monkey Staff and Tongue of Saiping. That wasn't easy considering the girl hates primates," Heylin Raimundo snarled.

"Yeah, but it was funny. I mean who ever knew there was a Katmonkey swinging around these parts?" Heylin Crystal laughed.

"Don't forget the biggest prize of them all. We managed to steal back all the power we gave that Catwomen wanabee. She's so pathetic now like wet kitten," Heylin Jermaine smirked.

"So why does it matter if we mess up on one teensy little lesson Master Young? After all we still hold the considerable advantage over the Xiaolin Dragons. We're stronger, more powerful, have magical abilities and lastly the greatest warrior who ever lived as our Master. So why should we be concerned?" Heylin Lu demanded.

"Have you twelve forgetting your weakness already? Apparently you have otherwise you wouldn't dare speak to me like that. The point of this exercise was to teach you discipline and help you fight when you're to weak to attack physically. If your Empress was here then I would give her a piece of my mind," Chase told them disgustedly.

"Then why don't you tell me what you wanted to say to my face?" A voice said behind him. Chase turned and saw Valonia and her daughters ready to collect the Heylin Dragons from their lesson. "We did knock. Your wonderful pets had the decency to escort us to meet you. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"My dear Empress how nice it is to see you and your wonderful daughters again. I can't tell you what joy it brings me when you three decide to visit," Chase told them sarcastically.

"I would mind your manners when speaking to royalty Chase. Don't forget even without my powers I could still kick your butt," Wuya told him. She turned her attention towards her son who was dusting off ash from his robes. "Oh my badness! What were you teaching my little oni, the art of blowing himself up? What kind of teacher are you?"

"Yes, Chase did it occur to you that our Heylin Dragons might not be able to master your mental exercise in the current condition?" Meribor asked using her powers to clean up the Heylin Dragons.

"Grr. You ladies excuse me if I don't bow down to you. Are deal was for me to get you the Heylin Dragons and train them to be an elite fighting force capable of stopping the Xiaolin Dragons. In return I would get my own coveted apprentice, half the world and all the men on the planet under my control. The only reason our plan has succeeded so far is because of my methods. So forgive me if I am a little rough on the Apprentices!"

"Are you saying that were soft on them? We train them just as hard in the arts of magic and learning ways to take over the world. More often then you do! They lack in nothing and are confident in everything they do," Wuya challenged him.

"That's the problem right there! Their to confident almost cocky if you ask me. How am suppose to nurture them and make them grow into magnificent warriors of evil if they have no sense of discipline."

"That is quiet enough my dear. It seems to me we have come up against a roadblock and we need a way around it," Valonia said standing up.

"Mother you can't possibly be agreeing with him about this. What about your principles, your ideals, what about using your own powers and methods to solve our problems?" Meribor demanded.

"Well our way doesn't seem to be working currently so I say its time for a new trick. Who knows perhaps a little discipline will make things run smoother in our operation. Now Chase darling what do you suggest we do to improve discipline around here?"

"It would do wonders for the Heylin Dragons if one of them was sent on a solo mission to retrieve something of great value from the monks. No doubt they've recovered from our recent assault. We must keep them off balance if we are to continue on with our plan of turning Omi to our side," Chase mused while petting his tiger's heads.

"May I make a suggestion Master Young? From my bond with my double I've recently become aware of the fact the monks are now charged with guarding the Heylin Seed. I could fetch it for you as a display of my great discipline," Heylin Dagwood said.

"Yes that shall be perfect. But to make sure you learn your lesson you must rely only on your martial arts skill and your element. No magic or Shen Gong Wu. Also as another rule you can't return until your mission is complete and the Heylin Seed is in your hands. Good luck." With a smirk and nod the Heylin Apprentice was off.

Back at the Temple the Dragons were getting ready to go down and play in the river. All of them except one. "Come on Dagwood stop skulking. Grab your swim trunks, camera, and journal and lets go already. The others are waiting for us," Auara whined impatiently by the curtain to his bedroom stall. She checked her watch and tapped her foot again. "Look I know your still sore about what Omi said, but you can't stay in your room all day. You need to get out and have fun. I'm coming in so watch out!" She pulled back the curtain and found an empty stall. "Hmm maybe he's already down at the river. Better hurry."

Ten minutes later she was down by river with the rest of the gang. "Hey have you guys seen Dagwood? He wasn't in his room and I checked all over the Temple for him."

"Naw I haven't' seen that tree hugger in hours. You think he ran away and left you all?" Jermaine asked curiously.

"Perhaps he couldn't stand the fact that I beat him. I don't blame him. I couldn't live with myself if I suffered such a humiliating defeat at someone as perfect as me," Omi told the group.

"Wow boy I think you need to deflate your ego a bit. Still its strange we haven't seen him. I mean on a beautiful day like this he would be out photographing all the different plants and animals," Crystal said.

"You don't think he's still guarding that tiny bitty seed do you? I mean I thought we all agreed just leaving it be was the best policy," Lu said.

"According to my GPS locator he's still here on the Temple grounds. So were could he beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Kimiko asked as they all begin to sway back and forth.

"What's going on? Why is the earth trembling like this? What the watch out!" Lu shouted firing off a blast of lighting at large root that popped out of the ground and darted towards her.

"I don't know, but I want my mommy!" Jack cried as he took to the air and tried to dodge in and out between the roots. He didn't watch were he was going and ran smack into one them. He screamed as he fell to the ground, but Raimundo used his air power to cushion his fall.

"We need to get back to the Temple and see what the deal is. Stacey, you and Kimiko see if you can burn away some of these plants okay? Clay use your phone and call Master Fung to see if he has a clue what's happening. Come on guys looks like we've got a weed in our garden," Raimundo told them.

"To bad we don't have some high grade weed killer, because these roots are tough. Oh well here it goes. Exploding Spin Flare!"

"Judalee Flip Fire! Hiyah! It's not doing any good. These roots are just to thick!"

"Stand back girls were about to experience a bit of a cold snap. Blizzard Storm Ice!" A wintery blanket of snow and ice covered the ground causing the roots to shrievel up and die. The Dragons quickly made their way to the Temple greenhouse. Callie ran downstairs and came back up shaking her head. "The Heylin Seed box is missing! Looks like someone burrowed underneath and busted in. The idiot probably planted the seed and is responsible for the mess were in."

"Um guys I think we've got worse problems topside. The Heylin Seed has taken root and is attacking the Shen Gong Wu vault!" Stacey yelled from the greenhouse door.

"Not to mention it looks like Master Fung and Dojo are all alone! I say we whip out the weed whacker and give this plant a trim. Whose with me?" Lu asked. Not waiting for a reply she took off with the others hot on her trail.

"That girl is wilder then a starving coyote hunting a heard of sheep," Clay panted as they raced across the courtyard. The kids skidded to a stop when they saw the scene playing out in front of them.

Heylin Dagwood and Dagwood were locked in hand to hand combat each trying to pin the other one to the ground. The box for the seed laid discared nearby. Meanwhile Master Fung and Dojo were doing their best to combate a large talking flower with a weird French accent who was cackling with delight. "I won't let you do anymore harm," Dagwood snarled.

"I'm not the one who caused the trouble to begin with!" Heylin Dagwood replied kicking him in the groin. Dagwood winced, but kept fighting hard. "Guys stop Gigi!"

"Who is Gigi?" Jack demanded.

"I think he means the plant. We better hurry because that monstrosity looks like its ready to spread its roots if you know what I mean," Jermaine said.

"Right half of us will try to get the Wu back while the others distract it. It's time to pull some weeds. Hey Gigi? I hope your ready to have your roots plucked! Judatalee Flip Fire!"

"Exploding Spin Flare!"

"Blizzard Storm Ice!"

"Seismic Kick Earth!"

"Typhoon Boom Wind!"

The six elemental attacks different sections of Gigi, from the top of his flowery head along his stalk and into his roots trying to eliminate him while giving Omi, Jermaine, Jack, Lu, and Auara a chance to climb the vines and retrieve their stolen Shen Gong Wu.

"My Xiaolin Apprentices wait! You don't know the kind of evil the Heylin Seed is capable of!" Master Fung said jumping onto the wall after them.

"Yeah those blossoms do something funky on you. I can't remember exactly. Achoooo!" Dojo sneezed as the flowers shot out deadly spores on all of the Dragons except Auara who managed to leap out of the way. She hit the ground hard and watched in disbelief at what occurred next.

"Dagwood look!" Auara screamed at her boyfriend and his darker half. The boys did and were stunned by what they saw.

"Ah I see you petite humans have seen what my sweet aroma can do. Now you have become members of my plant kingdom. You see now that I have taken all your worthless Shen Gong Wu I shall be able to take root spreading myself everywhere. Soon the world will be ruled by plants and you will all obey me! Ha ha!" Gigi cackled.

"That's never going to happen! I'll stop you before that happens!" Dagwood informed him.

"Hmm seems I have some pesky insects to contend with. Oh well take a deep breathe and smell the roses!" Gigi told them shooting his deadly spores at the group.

Dagwood held his breath and whipped a spray can shooting a clear substance at the stuff. The spores fell to the ground harmless and another squirt sent Gigi shrieking towards the high hills.

Heylin Dagwood shoved him to the ground. "You fool! He's going after the Citadel. Just how long do you think it will be until he attacks the Nilyeh City or the world? You better fix this Xiaolin Dragon or our world is going to be ruled by French speaking weed." He jumped into the nearest shadow most likely heading for Chase's Citadel.

Dagwood picked up the fallen box and gazed sadly around him. Master Fung, Dojo, and the rest of his team had been turned into a variety of plants ranging from bushes to flowers. "Come on Auara we need to get them into some soil and watered before we do anything about Gigi."

"Right Dagwood, but I'm curious about something. How did you know what to call that plant? Or for that matter why were you here fighting your Heylin side and what's in that spray?" Auara asked suspiciously as she potted the gang.

"Auara's right Dagwood. Everything that just happened was a little too suspicious for my taste. Is there something you like to confess?" Stacey asked. She had been turned into a palm tree.

"I am sure that Dagwood is not guilty of any such crime. He is an honorable Xiaolin Warrior. We mustn't believe the lies his Heylin side was spreading. He was only trying to divide us," Omi insisted.

"Actually their both right Omi it was my fault," Dagwood admitted shamefully. They all gasped in disbelief. How could anyone as thoughtful and dependable as he could do any wrong?

"Dagwood, I want an explanation young Dragon of Wood," Master Fung asked.

"Hmm you guys were getting on my case about never changing my routine, about how inflexible I can be. So I decide to prove for once I could break my routine. With my element being Wood and my familiarity with plants I thought if I grew the Heylin Seed I could tame it. Using nothing, but organic fertilizer, special plant food and purified water I planted the seed. I was surprised how fast Gigi grew and I wasn't expecting him to talk. Still I was determined. I had just finished transplanting Gigi when my Heylin half attacked me demanding the seed. We started to fight and that's when everything got out of hand. Now the world is threatened all because of me," Dagwood admitted sadly.

"Then the stuff you sprayed was an organic weed killer. Perhaps if we make a big enough batch we could turn Gigi back into a harmless seed. Is it possible Master Fung?" Auara asked.

"Unfortunately the weed killer will only paralyze him for a while. To truly defeat the Heylin Seed and restore all that has been changed you must use the Moonstone Locust Shen Gong Wu."

"Spill the beans Dojo, what does that Wu do and were can we find it?"

"Oh these thorns are making it hard to remember where it is, but what it does is simple. It unleashes a swarm of locust capable of devouring everything in there sight. But it isn't active yet."

"It doesn't matter. With Jack's dectobot we can locate it anywhere in the world by programming what we want in it. You guys stay here we'll fix this. Crouching Cougar! Don't worry will be back and if we don't succeed will water you everyday!" Auara called over her shoulder as the two of them took off.

Meanwhile Heylin Dagwood was tracking Gigi. The Heylin Seed was determined to get the Moonstone Locust first. After returning to the Citadel and seeing everyone turned to plants and crabby about it, he took the initiative to save them. But it was becoming increasingly difficult as time went by. Soon his five hours would be up and he feared what would happen then.

Dagwood and Auara had nearly given up hope on finding the Moonstone Locust when the Detectobot began to blip. "Got an active Shen Gong Wu due east. Were in for some rough terrain seeing as how it's a bog," Auara said as their way became blocked. They were about to head on foot when a flower sprayed Auara turning her into a sunflower. "Go on please. I'll be okay just get the Wu!"

Dagwood hurried over to the Wu and was about to pick it up when Gigi also touched it. "Well well my planter it looks like we are about to Showdown or should I say Shen Yi Bo Dare! My Thorn of Thunderbolt and Reversing Mirror for your Gills of Hamatchi and Falcons Eye. The silly game is finding the Wu. I hope you play better then you take care of your plants!"

"Don't worry I do! Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Ye Tempi!" Dagwood shouted as his armor replaced his robes. "Timber Slice Wood!" he shouted sending sharp slices of wood at his opponent.

"Ha ha so predictable my boorish friend. Reversing Mirror!" Gigi ordered sending the slices back at Dagwood. Dagwood slipped the Gills of Hamatchi on activating them. Taking a deep breath he dove underwater searching for the Wu with the Falcon's Eye.

"I will not be upstaged by some mere boy. Reversing Mirror! Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Dagwood gagged as the Reversing Mirror made it impossible for him to breath underwater forcing him to the surface. He barely managed to avoid being hit in the head by the energy strike.

This isn't working at all, Dagwood thought. I'm too predictable I need an edge or some help. Where am I going to get help when all my friends are plants?

As he was contemplating Gigi had moved over towards him until he was right above him. "Say goodbye planter! What the ah!" Gigi screamed as a inky black smoke figure of Dagwood attacked him forcing him away. The attacker used a Lumber Slice to cut up all of Gigi's roots giving Dagwood the time he needed to get the Wu.

"No! I will not be defeated by a human!" Gigi roared.

"Buzz off planthead. Moonstone Locust!" Dagwood shouted. He watched as the white locust swarm worked their magic turning Gigi back to a seed, which Heylin Dagwood handed over. "Thanks, but why?"

"My mission was to get my hands on the seed and I did that. Now I'm going back to report my mission complete and tell Master Young all about using my astral powers. See you!" he said disappearing into a shadow.

The next day Omi was waiting around to hear what his reward for the chess game was, while Dagwood waited to hear his punishment. Master Fung entered the room and stared at the boys.

"Dagwood I'm very disappointed in you. Your stunt was not only foolish, but also stupid. You are very lucky that everything worked out in the end. I know you wanted to get over your flaw, but there are better ways. For the next three weeks you will be doing all the laundry and cleaning Dojo's litter box understand?"

"Yes Master Fung. Am I dismissed?"

"No, because what I have to tell Omi I have to tell you. Both of you did well in your challenges by learning to use new strategies and techniques to overcome your shortcomings. In the future you will become wiser warriors because of this lesson. That is the best reward I can give you."


	13. Jack's Apprentice

Chase Young and the Royal Heylin Family were carefully observing the young Heylin Dragons as they battled the jungle cats viciously trying to prove their worth. Each kid was performing spectacular. However there was one concern. "Excellent work Chase. I have to admit I'm impressed by the way you've whipped these kids into shape. Especially that pathetic excuse for a warrior Jack Spicer," Wuya told him.

"Yes, from what my sister told me Jack was a complete idiot when it came to fighting and lacking in the Heylin ways. Who knew that underneath all that wimpy whining exterior lay the heart of a warrior," Meribor added.

"Yes, I was a little hesitant to take this particular insect on as a pupil. I'm happy to see my doubts were wrong. Still, I have to wonder if he can keep up the pace to accomplish our goal. Valonia what do you think? Does Jack Spicer have what it takes to complete our mission or should I get rid of him?" Chase asked his partner.

Valonia had her eyes closed concentrating hard. When they had turned Jack the first time they had simply preyed on his deepest darkest desire. The temptation to rule the world and be noticed was a powerful motivator, but was it enough to create an evil Heylin Warrior capable of carrying out their mission? She wasn't sure. "Jack has always been a concern to me. Time and time again he has proven himself to be a powerful warrior and shown his loyalty to our cause. Still I'm reluctant to continue training him if he can't keep up. I say we put him to the test. If he can prove to me that he truly is Heylin and not another weakling he can help with the final plan. If not he's turned loose the minute I get the Kung Site. Now who's going to inform the little warrior of his task? Certainly not me I'm due in for bathing in the springs. Perhaps even partake in a little soul snack."

"I shall inform him after all I'm the Master. You ladies just decide what his little task shall be. I'll be back shortly."

"So what task do you want to assign your former lackey anyways? I mean he may have control over the Element Metal, but I doubt you want him to rob any banks."

"You always did have a talent for sarcasm Meribor. Since the moment I met Jack Spicer I've been use to one failure of his after another. No this time I want to be certain that it wasn't his goody goody half holding him back. In order for our Heylin Jack to succeed in his mission he must take out his other half. Once that's complete it's a simple matter to get rid of the Xiaolin Dragons from the inside. Ha ha ha!"

At the Xiaolin Temple everyone was waiting at the base of a large pile of rocks wondering what their assignment would be. "You think Master Fung is going to ask us rebuild Stonehenge?" Stacey questioned.

"If he is then I hope we get to use our elements. After all it took the Druids centuries to complete theirs and no one has an idea what its for!" Crystal replied.

"Excuse me, but what is Stonehenge?" Omi asked.

"We'll fill you in later Shorty. Master Fung what is the reason for the big pile of boulders over there?" Jack asked.

"Patience my apprentice I will explain in due time. As you know our enemies have increased in danger and power of as late. While we no longer have to worry about as much as our weaker enemies such as Katnappe, Vlad, or the Cyclops, we do need be extra cautious about the others. In order to defeat Chase Young and the Royal Heylin Family we must be able to trick them. With an effective deception you should be able to recover your Heylin halves and become whole once more. Today we shall practice the art of deception. The goal is to reach the top of the peak by using deceit and trickery."

"Alright we get to act like outlaws! This is more fun then wrestling with grease pigs!"

"Yes, well begin!" Immediately the Xiaolin Warriors jumped on the pile of boulders and began to climb it furiously. Along the way each of them made effective uses of lying and cheating to move on ahead. Such as when Jermaine shifted some rocks about and called it an avalanche or when Stacey, who normally couldn't lie, pretend to be pinned to ground. When Omi stopped to help her she gave him a right hook leaving a large bruise on his face. The king though was Jack, who had the most experience with such things was about to win when he let himself lose to Kimiko and her excuse about a broken leg.

They were back down on the ground dusting themselves off when Kimiko apologized. "Sorry about tricking you like that Jack, but I knew I could get you to quit the race."

"Ah well you win some you lose some. In my case its always a lose so its no big deal. I just can't believe you guys fell for my lies. I mean you weren't that gullible when I was fighting against you."

Omi muttered something under his breath. "You want to repeat that to my face Omi?"

"I said that it was very suspicious how you seem to lie so easily. A true warrior is always honorable and truthful. How do we know that you aren't still working for the Heylin Side? I mean it could be a mistake that you are the Dragon of Metal hm?"

"First off, lying comes easily to me because I've done it before. Second I am a true warrior or haven't you noticed how hard I work at becoming a full-fledged Dragon? I mean I bust my butt doing training and no one does chores better then me! Third I resent what you said about me not being the Dragon of Metal. You're such a hypocrite Omi! When it comes to the easy parts of being a Xiaolin Warrior your fine, but the minute your principles on lying come into play you stop being a Vulcan and act like I don't know a spoiled human brat!" Jack yelled at him before storming off. Kimiko glared at him and ran off to catch her boyfriend.

"Gee Omi is there anyone you can't offend? I thought that trip up to the mountains a few months ago humbled you. If anything it was only temporary fix. In my opinion you just crossed a line," Lu told him angrily before heading off to get something to eat.

Unbeknownst to anyone Heylin Jack had witnessed the whole thing through his telescope on Mt. Hong. He was a bit impressed by the way his Xiaolin half had stood up to Omi, but disappointed that he stormed off without shoving him to the ground. "At the rate this is going I'll never be able to prove my worth as a Heylin Warrior. I can't let that happen!"

"Believe me you have every right to be worried because from everything I've seen you're as pathetic as your other half is," A voice said from the shadows. Heylin Jack turned recognizing the speaker instantly.

"Katnappe! What do you want?" he hissed reading himself for a fight. "I thought you decided to go back to raising your stupid kittens after we let you go."

"Yeah about that. I wasn't to pleased with what you did to me, you know turning me into a monkey and stripping me of my powers. In fact I wanted revenge, but then I thought about it awhile. You see I liked those powers and I want them back and your going to help me get them," Katnappe told him in a deadly tone.

"Ha you must be joking _Ashley_. Metallic Pulse Metal!" At once the ores in the mountain rose into air and formed a halo. The halo then descended toward Katnappe intent on squeezing her to death.

Katnappe smirked and jumped out of the way shooting razor discs at Heylin Jack in order to distract him. He tried to move them with his powers, but they were made of plastic. With a quick knock on the head with her bo staff she launched a net taking him out. "Truly pathetic. I can see why Valonia wants to cut you loose. But I think I can come up with an arraignment that benefits both of us."

"Alright, I'm listening and better make it quick. I have to drink some of Meribor nasty potion soon if I'm going to survive out here longer then five hours."

"You need a way to take out your Xiaolin half and the other Dragons, I need my powers back. Recently I procured from the Xiaolin losers some toys that I believe can help us both."

"The Youbots? What good could those toys do us? Unless your thinking what I think your thinking. Hmm if I use them to draw out my good side I can knock him out and take his place."

"Exactly! Once you're in their group you can get them fighting each other! Then when the next Wu activates you can set up a trap for them so you can capture the Wu and them! Not only will you stay with your little club you can convince Valonia to give me back my powers. So what do you say? Partners?"

"Partners. Now free me already."

Later that night Jack was trying to sleep, but he couldn't get Omi's comments out of his head. He had busted his butt of these past few months trying to prove himself and for what? To be dissed and then not trusted. What would it take to get rid of his past? "Man this bites. Just once I wish I could be confident enough to stand up for myself. Hmm what's that noise?"

Jack got out of his bed and put on some clothes. Quietly he slipped outside to investigate the noise. Stumbling around in the dark he came across the You bots malfunctioning in the courtyard. "What are you little guys doing out here? I think something's wrong with your internal processors. Uhhhh!" he said as he collapsed on the ground. He squinted up and was just able to make out the form of Katnappe holding a staff with Heylin Jack laughing over him before darkness took him.

"He went down like a sack of potatoes. So are you going to help me move him? He isn't exactly a light weight," Katnappe grunted as she and the You bots started dragging him away.

"Can't I need to get inside before they realize he's missing. Ugh I hope this potion works. I mean I don't want to return to being an albino again. Still I must sacrifice my Heylin looks for this assignment," he said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a vile. He gulped down the substance and felt his features change and his energy replenished. "Make sure to keep an eye on him till I give you the signal."

"Don't worry I won't jeopardize my chance to get my powers back. Just do your thing understand?" she snarled leaving him alone.

The next morning the Xiaolin Monks awoke to discover the entire Temple in disarray. All the laundry was strewn across the Temple grounds, the dishes broken, and Dojo's litter was spilled across the floors. This shocked everyone.

"What could have happened? Did a tornado spin through the Temple last night while we were asleep?" Stacey asked as she grabbed a mop.

"I don't think so. This looks like it was done intentionally. Come on we better clean this mess up before Master Fung wakes up. Jack you want to help me do the laundry?" Crystal asked.

"Why should I help with the laundry when its Omi's turn to do it? In fact I did all these chores yesterday so I'm not helping. Now if you excuse me I've got Jackbots to build. See yah losers," he said as he strolled away.

"Jack get back here! What's up with that boy yo all. He's acting like the rest of us are his servants or something," Jermaine wondered as he started to sweep.

Throughout the rest of the day the Dragons felt like Jack was acting like his old self. Whenever they tried to train or do school work he would sabotage them. If that wasn't bad enough he was treating everyone like they were dirt. By bedtime they had had enough.

"That Jack Spicer is nothing but a three body daughter of a dog!" Omi exclaimed later as the team gather in the project room to discuss their problem.

"Omi! Watch your language! Even I wouldn't shoot my mouth off like that!" Lu replied shocked.

"Guys can we focus on our problem here? It seems like something is seriously wrong with our Dragon of Metal. If we don't figure it out soon our team is going to be divided," Auara reminded them.

"Yeah and wouldn't our loving Heylin neighbors enjoy that. You heard what Master Fung's been saying. Were strongest when we work together as one," Raimundo pointed out.

"If you ask me he's acting a lot like a Heylin Dragon at the moment. You told us what he was like before he joined the fight for good, but he's not acting like a momma's boy," Dagwood told them.

"Yeah he's acting more cruel and nasty then anything else. Not to mention he called me Kim. He never calls me Kim! It's either Kimmy or Kimiko, but not Kim. Whoever that guy is he isn't my boyfriend."

"Kimiko's right. What if it's Heylin Jack impersonating our Jack? I know what you're going to say. Heylin Dragons can only exist in the real world for five hours, but what if they found a way to bend the rules? That Meribor is one crafty priestess and that's a high compliment coming from a shawoman in training such as myself."

"I think its time we mosey over to Master Fung's room and inform him and Dojo what our former outlaw is up to," Clay said. The others agreed and they were heading to Master Fung's room when they spotted a disturbance near the Temple Vault.

They raced over there at top speeds and watched in astonishment as the You bots carried out Shen Gong Wu and deposited at Jack's feet. He was sneering and laughing his evil laugh. "So nice that you could join the party. As you can see I've recruited some little helpers to bag me some Wu. I love to stay and chat, but I've got a date with finding the newly activate Shen Gong Wu. But don't worry I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye. You bots get rid of them!" he shouted activating his heliopack and soaring away. No one realized that it was Katnappe controlling the little toys while Heylin Jack went to set up the trap near the Woozy Shooter.

"The time has come to eliminate you. Leopard Strike," Omibot said leaping at his counterpart and knocking him to the ground. The rest of the mini robots attacked their counterparts and soon they wrestling on the ground trying to get them off.

"This is insane! What did he do reprogram them to kill us?" Stacey asked as she attempted to blast her mini bot off her, but ended up blasting herself into a wall.

"Okay this ends now! Time to fry these toys. Electric Fury Lighting!" Lu cried sending a massive surge of energy frying the toys circuitry. They fell to the ground lifeless. She panted hard and brushed back her hair. "That was extreme. I never destroyed my toys before."

"What's with all the commotion? You kids aren't breaking curfew and having a rave are you? Man what happened here? You decided to destroy you toys for what reason?" Dojo asked as he slithered up to them.

"Apprentices please explain what has happened? Why is the Vault Door opened and where is Jack?"

"Jack has turned back to Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius. Its true Master Fung! He insulted us, stole Shen Gong Wu, and tried to kill us just now! He just took off. Probably to go join Chase Young and the other Heylin jerks," Crystal told him.

"Hmm. Young Dragons recall our lesson from yesterday. That sometimes the greatest deception can be the one right in plain site. Use your minds and exam today's event's with yesterdays. What does that tell you?" Master Fung.

"The time for mythical sayings can wait. I'm sensing a 5.6 Shen Gong Wu. It's the Woozy Shooter. It sprays a purple cloud that confuses the enemy. A pretty handy Wu to have in battle when you're outnumbered. Ten bucks that's where our Boy Genius is heading. Hop on kids this Dragons pulling out," Dojo said as they zoomed across the sky.

The Xiaolin Monks contemplated Master Fung's words as they raced towards the Wu. As they arrived at the Grand Canyon they spied Jack waiting for them with the Woozy Shooter in his hands. It could have been the light, but they could have sworn Jack skin was tan and his wears were pointed. "Well well look who showed up. It's the Xiaolin Losers. Hey Kim how's it feel to have your lover betray you like this?"

Kimiko growled angrily and gripped her fist. "I don't' know who you are, but you are _not_ my boyfriend. Jude latté Flip Fire!" Kimiko shouted flipping towards him, but was shoved to the ground by Katnappe.

"I don't think so hot head. Hey you losers. Still you think you can take me?" she purred before launching at him. Within seconds they were all tied up and all the Heylin Forces surrounded them.

"Excellent work Katnappe and you as well Jack. You have certainly proven your worth to the Heylin side," Chase Young told the warrior who shifted back to his normal form.

"So Master Fung's was right. We were blindsided by this no good varmint!"

"It was so easy and now that the six of you are five of you are here it will be much easier to take over the world. There's nothing you can do about it. Thanks to Meribor's potion I'm at the top of my gaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmme!"

Everyone screamed as the ground began quake. From out of the ground appeared the Molar 2.0. The cockpit popped open and a Jack stood up. He was badly bruised and angry, but otherwise fine. He gave a shout and dived on top of his doppelganger. The two Goth teens screamed as they wrestled for a while until the Woozy Shooter started to glow. "Heylin Jack I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown for the Woozy Shooter and the stolen Wu. My Lotus Twister vs. your Silk Spitter."

"Fine by me and since I'm such a nice guy I'll let you pick the challenge."

"The name of the game is Chores Marathon. First person to complete all their chores correctly wins. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The scenery changed around them and the canyon transformed into a giant rock version of the Temple. Both warriors were in their armor and ready. "Gong Ye Tempi!"

"Silk Spitter! This is going to be so easy. Thanks to Meribor's potion I feel more alive then ever! Let's see how you deal with it when I dumb a load of metal dishes on you! What?" he said in astonishment as he failed to move dirty dishes with his powers.

"Hah! I thought so. Your High Priestess may be able to mix a decent potion, but she doesn't think ahead. In order to keep you alive for more then five hours from the city she drew life from you Heylin Magic! Face it your as weak a kitten. Lotus Twister!" Jack laughed using the Shen Gong Wu to complete the dishes, and then moved onto the scrubbing the floors. He was about to finish the laundry when Heylin Jack tackled him to the ground.

"Give up Jack! Your nothing, but a huge joke! No one believes in you and your just going to fail again. Why not give up now and save yourself the humiliation of defeat?" Heylin Jack demanded slugging him in the face.

"I'm so tired of everyone dumping on me! Everyone has always given up on me, telling me I'm a failure. Well I've got friends and a girl who loves me standing beside me. So time for you to fail. Lotus Twister Metal!" Jack shouted combining his element and the Wu together and tossing his opponent out of the running. The Showdown ended and the rest of the monks hurried to his side.

"I think its time you guys take your leave. Woozy Shooter!"

"Wolf Eyes Pendent!" The two powers collided and when the smoke cleared the Heylin Forces and Katnappe were gone.

"Jack! I'm so glad your okay! What happened to you? How did you know to come here?" Kimiko asked hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"Let's just say Katnappe can't keep her mouth shut. I used my Dectobot to track the Wu and discovered you guys in need of an assist. I hope Heylin Jack didn't cause to much of a problem."

"Not unless you call ruining your newly spotless reputation a problem it was business as usual," Lu assured him.

"I owe you a great apology Jack. I regret what I said to you the other day and hope that I didn't hurt your feelings to badly. Thanks to you I know understand the art of lying!" Omi said.

"Apology accepted, but I have to wonder. What was the reason behind this deception? Why did they do all this?"

"We may never know that partner."

At the Citadel Heylin Jack learned the true reasons behind his mission. It was done in order to teach Omi the art of deception. Now all that remained before turning that little monk was to force him to fight one of his friends. Then the world would belong to them.


	14. Jermaine's Struggle

Jermaine was outside working on his three pointers while Stacey cheered him on. The young Indian girl had seen nothing like this back in Bombay. "Go Jermaine! Dunk that ball! Remember to shift your weight when you shoot!" she yelled helpfully.

"Thanks girl I'll remember that. Okay here it goes. Air Jermaine is coming down the court. He's blocked on the right. Then he fakes to the left twist around. He shoots and he's scores! Oh yeah I've still got the moves!" Jermaine said pumping his fists into the air.

"Okay so you still got the moves on the court. Now how about strutting your stuff at training? Its your turn to pick our regiment and I would love to see what a city slicker has come up with for us today," she said blowing him a kiss.

"You wait and see. I've been working all week on my routine. There's no way anyone is going to upstage me today. Now let's motor on yo before the others die of boredom," he told her grabbing his boom box and strutting his stuff towards the main yard.

The others were already assembled by the East Wall doing stretches. They had no idea what Jermaine had planned for them so it paid to be prepared. "I hope Jermaine has come up with a suitable training regiment for today. With the forces of darkness growing stronger we can't afford to cut front,"

"Ha that's kick back Omi. You need to relax my little lemon otherwise you'll go sour. Ah here comes Jermaine now. So city boy what do you have for us today?"

"Nothing more then my a little rap music. Today's assignment is a simple game of Follow the Leader. Check it my fellow peeps. Listen to the music and do what I do," he said pressing the play button on his boom box. The others smiled as fast beat hard rap filled the air. "Check it baby, here's how it goes. _Yo baby tell me what I need. I need a high-speed car and a lot of dough. I need ladies tending to my every need. Oh what I need in life others I can't provide. Where do I go to get my dreams? Where am I suppose to go to get all my needs yo man!" _Jermaine sang and started to break dance.

It was easily the simplest task assigned to them, but it soon became more difficult to keep up with the beat and follow Jermaine's fast pace moves. Even Auara, an accomplish dancer, struggled to stay in the game. Soon everyone, but Omi had dropped out of the game. "Give up Omi dawg. There is no way you can beat my rad moves!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Jermaine. Time to deflate the sound! Oh yeah look at me now! I'm the top cat of this game!"

"Omi dawg you messed up that sentence so bad I don't know where to begin. One thing is for sure. I haven't lost a game of Follow the Leader and I don't intend to start now!"

"Bring it on my friend!" The two warriors began to break dance faster and faster. Soon Jermaine introduced their martial arts moves and it became an all out battle. The others dove for cover as the two rivals took up a notch. Suddenly Jermaine lost his balance and fell to the ground losing his own game. "Ha I win Jermaine. It appears that I've outdone the master in this lesson. Don't worry I'm sure that your next lesson will be more challenging."

"You know Omi just because you were the best doesn't mean you have to brag. The lesson is over class dismissed," he told them before stomping off angrily.

"What's eating him? He's acting like the world's ended just because Omi showed him up during his own lesson," Rai commented.

"Yeah, but this isn't the first time this week. Remember how yesterday Omi beat him in HORSE? How about the day before that he came up with a new rap in a couple hours while it took Jermaine weeks to write his. Face Jermaine is envious or jealous about how easy things come to Omi and he's taking it out on us," Dagwood explained thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should go talk to him Omi, you know clear the air?" Kimiko. Omi shrugged his shoulders and said he talk to him later. Right now he needed to perfect his Monkey Strike.

Unbeknownst to the Dragons the female Heylin Dragons were using the Eagle Scope to spy on the Dragons observing them. The time was drawing nearer for the Heylin Side to make their move. Only one more test to remained before they turned the little Ouza good side evil. Heylin Callie was bored. They had been on recon detail forever and she wanted to see some action. "This is so boring! Why do we get stuck doing the grunt work while the boys get to go on a Wu hunt? I don't care if Raimundo is the Heylin Prince and we have to obey his orders. I'm a female who's higher ranking then him in society!"

"Shut up already! If you had been able to get a decent premonition on _which dragon we snatch_ we won't have to be freezing our butts off doing grunt work!" Stacey snapped. The young Heylin Dragon was ten seconds away from using her sonic screech on her fellow Dragons.

"Ladies get a hold of yourselves! We are Heylin Dragons and females of the great Nilyeh City. It is our honor and duty to serve our Empress and Master. So let's deal with our emotions later and do what we came to do. Now Callie are you sure your premonition didn't give you more specifics?" Heylin Lu asked patiently. Sometimes being the Royal Consort to the Heylin Prince had its perks.

"All my vision showed was the boys fighting the good halves of Omi, Woody, Lu, Crystal, Auara, and Stacey. The Shen Gong Wu they were after is the Muskria Mousco. Stupid Wu turns you into a fly. How dull is that? That means we need to snatch one of the other Dragons who stay behind to guard the Kung Site."

"If you girls are done chit chatting I think I've got something. It seems that stupid lizard has taken off for the rainforest. Crow go warn the boys that they've got company on the way. Now ladies which loser to we corner?" Heylin Crystal asked.

"Hmm by the looks of things we can't nab any of the goody goodies. There all in the vault taking inventory," Heylin Auara snarled.

"Not all of them. I sense one of them has left the sanctity of the Temple and is taking a walk through the nearby woods. It's Jermaine who also happens to be Omi's best friend. Let's move fast ladies. It's time to snare a mouse in our trap," Heylin Kimiko informed the group. The girls nodded and started sprinting after the innocent Dragon Of Gravity.

Jermaine was grumbling angrily under his breath as he stormed through the forest. He was not happy at all. "Were does Omi Dawg get the nerve to out class me? Rapping and hoops are my thing yo! Well I'll show that two timing friend! I'll outshine him at what he excels at mainly kicking butt!"

He was so busy obsessing on his hurt ego that he failed to notice that the landscape was changing around him. The sky had changed from a cerulean blue to a dark gray, the trees with the branches full of healthy green leaves had withered and died, and lastly the sounds of life had disappeared creating a void of silence. Jermaine came out of his trance and looked around startled by the transformation. "Say what? Yo what is up with all this wickedly wack?"

"Could you talk anymore like a city boy? What's the matter the environment isn't dead enough for you?" Heylin Callie cooed. She stepped out from behind a particularly large cluster of rocks smirking at him as he went into a defensive stance. "Please do you really think I'm afraid of your pathetic little moves? I've already predicated how this fight is going to turn out."

"Oh really, I would think a banger like you would have some credit to back up that mouth of yours. But then again seeing as how your all talk and no show I can see why you're a chicken."

"You have no idea who you're messing with. Shade Sweep Darkness!" A huge sweeping cloak of darkness swept towards Jermaine who leapt into the air to avoid being hit. Landing on a tree branch he unleashed his own attack sending Heylin Callie flying into the rock pile.

"How do you like me know? Huh? Ah!" he screamed as a sonic screech ripped apart the tree branch. When the smoke cleared he faced both Heylin Stacey and Heylin Crystal. "Dang, I never knew I was this popular with the ladies."

"Don't flatter yourself Jermaine. Your nowhere as near as impress of as _my_ Jermaine is. If you would do the pleasures Crystal?"

"Gladly. If you hold still this won't hurt much," Heylin Crystal instructed as she started to wave her hands. However Jermaine was faster using the Iron Bear Claws to pin the girls to the ground.

"Sorry girls, but I don't plan to stick around. I'll be motoring on out of here ooffff!" he let out a groan as a huge clamp pinned to a tree. The branches furled around his wrists and ankles securing him to the tree. He struggled in vain to free himself.

"Why don't you give up? There's no way you can possibly hope to beat the combination of my reality warping and Auara's projection powers. Face it Dragon of Gravity, your our prisoner," Heylin Lu laughed manically.

"So now that you got me what do you plan to do to me? It's not like you have the power to use the Heylin Star to merge me with my evil half."

"Wasn't planning on it. You'll serve us most adequately in your present condition. Windy Chimes!" Heylin Kimiko shouted activating the stolen Shen Gong Wu. The supernatural melody graced his ears forcing him to obey the next command that came out her mouth. "Excellent now let's hope all of Meribor's training has paid off. Jermaine you will relax your mental barriers and allow me to probe your mind."

Putting her fingers on Jermaine's temples she focused all her mental powers on entering his mind. Slowly at first, but then faster she felt her conscience enter his mind. Pushing aside his conscience mind she drove straight into his subconscious. It was an exciting time for her. Never had she ever delved this deep into someone's mind. Finally she reached what she was looking for. His moral center, the part of his mind that controlled his ability to distinguish right and wrong. By flipping a switch she reversed his thinking thus making him a temporary ally. She left his mind leaving behind several post hypnotic suggestions behind. Awakening from her trance she turned to face the other girls. "The deed is done. I've managed to switch his moral thinking process and leave behind some rather interesting chores for him to perform. However the process won't hold for long. I need to maintain close contact with him to keep him under my power if we are to succeed."

"It doesn't matter seeing as how we don't need him like this for very long. Just long enough for Omi to have his doubts and then fight him to regain his fallen comrade. Speaking of Omi I wonder how the boys are dealing with the Xiaolin Dragons down in South America. I better check in on them," Heylin Lu told them creating a flame mirror in the air. The mirror showed the Heylin boys kicking serious butt. "Hey Oni Prince, I got a bone to pick with you."

"Not now Lu I'm busy! Can't you see I'm trying to use one of my duplicates to burn the forest down," Heylin Rai demanded as he teleported out of the way of Monkey Strike by Omi.

"Forget what your doing and return to the Master Young's Citadel at once! It's time to implement stage two of our plan, which involves the monks getting that stupid fly Wu. So get you're sorry butt back here this instant!" she said severing the connection. "Men, who can stand them? Well come on ladies we need to be going."

Two hours later the Xiaolin Dragons had returned to the Temple very confused. "I'm telling you something is up. Those boys gave up way to easily. It was like they weren't even trying to get the Shen Gong Wu," Stacey said troubled by what had happened.

"You are just imagining things. Clearly our superior training and brainpower has overcome their weakness. Why are you acting like this victory is so meaningless?" Omi demanded.

"Because she has a point. Usually I'm one to joke about our missions, but did you see how easily your evil half could have stolen the Wu when it fell but didn't? Omi why are you so blind to the truth?" Crystal demanded

Before the argument could continue any further the other Dragons came racing over to them out of breath. Master Fung was walking slowly behind them with a troubled expression on his face. "It is good that you have returned safely. A troubling breeze has blown through our protective walls. I feared that it had swept you away as well."

"What are you talking about Master Fung? Is everything okay? Hey where's Jermaine? He should be here protecting the Kung Site!" Dagwood asked concerned.

"That's the troubling breeze part. He never showed up to help us inventory the Wu, which by the way were missing one. It seems someone has taken the Windy Chimes. I doubt it was our boy Jermaine," Raimundo said.

"I've tried to contact him on his Xiaolin Phone or even triangulate his position. It was no go and unless we want a big headache I ain't touching the Fountain of Wei," Kimiko replied.

"It seems like we got a lost calf that has to be roped back in. I suggest it's time we broke out the Wu and started a search party. Anyone else have a better idea?"

"No for once the slowpoke has a brilliant suggestions. Let's split up in pairs. Master Fung and Dojo will stay here to protect the Kung. Rai and I will search the skies with the Silver Manta Ray. Jack, Kimiko take Jack's sub and search along the river. Clay, Callie you get the Tiger Claws and the mountains. Dagwoods, Auara, take the Crouching Cougar and go have a talk with some of our enemies. Stacey you and Crystal take the Shenga Wu to investigate the nearby forest. Omi, your on stealth patrol. Make use of that Munskria Mousco and see if our Heylin halves have anything to do with this. Everyone know his or her assignment? Then break!" Lu commanded as everyone hurried off to do his or her assigned task.

Stacey and Crystal tried to hold on to their lunch as the Shenga Wu hopped along at an even pace towards the woods. "You would think that Dashi would have installed shocks in this thing," Crystal joked as her face started to turn green.

"At the very least it would have helped if he put some cushions on these hard chairs. That's it; I'm pulling over this wild ride. Nothing is worth playing hop along joey anymore. Besides were here," Stacey, said grinding the Wu to a halt. The two girls hopped out just as the Wu shrank. "So any ideas of what to look for, because I'm out of ideas."

"Seeing as he's your boyfriend and a city boy we should be looking for something that belongs to him. He carry anything personal with him?"

"Not that I can think off. I mean he's not a materialistic person. That's one of his more enduring qualities. Hey I think I found something take a look at this," she said bending down and picking up a red wristband. "Its Jermaine's. I've never known him to take it off."

"That's not all. Take a look around you. Notice anything unusual?" Crystal asked her friend. Glancing around she took note of the charred trees and indents in the rocks. "Seems to me there was a struggle here. I think Jermaine was ambushed. We better call the others. This is Crystal calling Auara. Auara come in girl did you find anything?"

"Dagwood here, Auara is a little busy at the moment talking with our friends Katnappe and Tubbymora. It seems we stumbled across them as they were negotiating a new partnership. According to them they haven't seen Jermaine or heard anything about him. You have something to report?"

"We found his wristband as well as signs of a struggle. My guess is our friend was kidnapped. Get back to the Temple and bring Master Fung up to date. I'm going call the others and see if they found him. Crystal out."

"Only one group would have a motive for taking Jermaine and that's the Heylin Dragons. You don't think Omi would be crazy enough to go after them all by himself? Wait don't answer that let's get back to the Temple. I'll drive you call."

Omi had reached the edge of Chase Young Citadel. He stealthily climbed the side of the rocky mountain until he was near the entrance. "Time to be a fly on the wall. Munskria Mousco!" Almost at once he shrunk to the size of a common housefly. Ignoring his strange craving for sugar he slipped through a crack in the wall and flew crazily through the place desperately trying to ignore his fly instincts.

"If those Heylin Dragons have hurt Jermaine I shall pester them to no ends. Stupid fly senses I cannot see or hear anything in this ridiculous body. What is that?" Omi asked as he buzzed closer to Chase's training facility. Piecing together the events before him with his compound eyes his internal fluids ran cold.

Heylin Rai was being the referee for a match between Heylin Jermaine and _their_ Jermaine! "That's it! Drive your opponent into a corner! Use their strength against them. Come on Jermaine dawg, prove to me you're not a weakling!"

"You're wasting your time Prince. My brother here couldn't tap into his rage if his life depended on it. Which by the way, it does! Gorilla body slams!"

"Don't count me out yet brother. Wolf Jaws Snapping shut!"

"Hawk Soaring In Air!"

"Spider Spinning Web!"

"Monkey Strike!"

"Repulse the Monkey!" Heylin Jermaine went flying through the air and crashed into Chase's library with a resonating sound. Jermaine strolled over to him and picked his counterpart up by the collar. "So who's weak now?"

"Very good Jermaine. I'm very pleased that you decided to join us. With your help soon the world will belong to the Heylin side. Shall we go over the plan one more time?" Heylin Rai asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need my Prince. The plan is quite simple. Once I retrieve the Golden Finger I shall use it to freeze my former friends in time long enough for us to capture them. Once back in the Nilyeh City High Priestess Meribor can use the Heylin Star to merge us. After that it's only a simple matter of taking over the world. It's a pity the monks have no clue about this. It would be far more interesting defeating them if they knew," Jermaine said harshly not even noticing when Omi left. Omi was so hurt by what he heard he hadn't notice the blank look in his best friends eyes.

Heylin Rai noticed the Omifly leaving the building. "Do you think our message was sent?" he asked Heylin Kimiko as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Believe me he heard. He heard every word I instructed him to say. It was a built difficult using my telekinesis to help him with those more difficult moves. Still it was a worth performance. We should get going to Rome if we want to meet Master Young and your mother on time. I hope that I can keep this boy under my control long enough," she replied.

"Trust me your doing just fine. Shall we?" he asked teleporting the small group to Rome.

Omi reversed the power of the Shen Gong Wu once he was outside. He was furious by what he had seen. "Of all the people to betray us I would never have suspected Jermaine of such treachery. Clearly Raimundo's evil has been spreading. I must locate the Golden Finger first! The only problem is I don't know where it is. I've been struck by inspiration! I shall use my tiger instincts to track them down! Time to go deal with a former friend."

Omi arrived in Rome just as the two Jermaine's were climbing up to grab the Golden Finger. Down below Chase Young, Wuya, Heylin Rai, and Heylin Kimiko were watching with sick pleasure in their eyes. "No! They must not get the Shen Gong Wu! Hiyah! I don't think so Jermaine. You shall not be getting your hands on this Wu!"

"Oh really Omi dawg? Looks like to me you're the ones outnumbered and I don't see any of my former friends flying to the rescue," Jermaine replied.

"You might want to rethink that bro looks like we have some unwanted company at ten o clock," Heylin Jermaine told his counterpart as he pointed in the sky. Squinting you could just barely make out Crystal, Stacey, Auara, and Kimiko riding on Dojo's back. Not about to take a chance on the new arrivals ruining their plan both Jermaine's dove for the Wu at that same time Omi did. The Shen Gong Wu glowed brightly indicating it was time for a Showdown.

"We call a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! Our Lasso Boa Boa and Windy Chimes vs. your Munskria Mousco. The name of the game gladiators, last one standing wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

"No! Omi don't fight!" Crystal shouted as Dojo weaved in and out of the changing landscape. The ruins had rearranged themselves into a decent version of the Coliseum. The other Dragons landed and watched helplessly as the boys started to fight a bunch of lions as the Showdown commenced.

"Sorry to disappoint you Xiaolin Warriors, but you've arrived to late stop your friend in the main show below. However we've got another show especially for the spectators," Wuya informed them. Next to her Chase morphed into his reptilian form and Heylin Rai's hands lit up with magical energy. Behind them Heylin Kimiko kneeled her entire concentration focused on keeping Jermaine under her control just a little while longer. "Ready to play for your lives?" she asked hurling an energy ball at them.

The girls dove for cover and immediately found themselves entangled in a vicious free for all fight. Wuya and Crystal were dueling it out. Crystal was using the Third Arm Sash to block Wuya's lighting blast. The Heylin Witch pushed her up the rows forcing her further away from her friends.

Auara was in a tight spot. Her Juju Flytrap Shen Gong Wu had been knocked out her hands and now she was relaying purely on her Xiaolin martial arts skills to keep her alive from Chase Young. "Sunlight Kick Light!" she shouted trying to blind the demon.

Chase got her foot and twisted around causing her to scream in pain. "Pathetic. Your skills are weak compared to mine. Hasn't your Master taught you any real martial arts move? Is he to frightened to teach you what real power is?" he asked hurling her into a column.

"Auara!" Kimiko screamed just as a fireball hit her in the side. She grimaced and looked up to see Heylin Rai smirking. "Why you little,"

"Temper Kimiko. It's not my fault that your lack of focus is causing you to lose this game. Why can't you be more like your friend Omi there? I mean he can defeat a bunch of lions and now is risking his neck in a deadly chariot race," he taunted before hurling another fireball at her.

Kimiko dodged it and took cover behind some seats. Next to her Stacey panted hard while Dojo was shaking uncontrollably in her shirt. "It's no use. Even with the Shen Gong Wu there's no way to get close enough to take my doppelganger out. Can't we just help Omi get the Golden Finger?"

"No you can't. That's against the rules. It says in the handbook if anyone interferes during a Showdown to help a friend their immediately disqualified," Dojo informed them peeking out from his hiding place.

"Which means they would win automatically and we lose both of them. We can't give up! There has to be a way to win this fight before Omi does something he really regrets."

"Yeah and how exactly do we do that? In case you haven't notice Crystal and Auara are fighting for the lives against two of the greatest evil warriors and were losing to a Heylin Prince! You and I are hardly in any shape to take him out especially if he duplicates himself. So unless one of us can be in two places at once were sunk!"

"Shape, two that's it! Kimiko I have a plan!"

Meanwhile down in the stadium the Showdown had heated up. The chariots had vanished and the Coliseum had filled with water. Omi now stood wobbly on a small boat trying to get his sea legs. Across the waves the two Jermaines were also having some difficulty standing. "You've fought bravely my former friend, but the time has come to show you who the true champion is. I shall take great pleasure in shooting your sub!"

"That's sinking your battleship you Ouza! What makes you think your going to win this round?" Heylin Jermaine asked twirling the Lasso Boa Boa around.

"I think that helmet has squeezed his brain to hard if he thinks he can take us down," Jermaine added.

"Talk all you want, but you are clearly at a disadvantage. For water is my element! Tornado Strike Water!" A huge twisting powerful waterspout tornado formed behind Omi. The fighting in the stands stopped just long enough for everyone to gaze at the powerful attack Omi had summoned.

"Yes! It is clear that the little monk is ready to complete phase three of the plan," Chase whispered to himself.

"Not if we can help it," Auara whispered noticing Kimiko and Stacey who were up to something. It seemed that they had a plan.

Omi held the mighty waterspout for a few more seconds and then let go his hold. The spinning vortex of doom whirled across the Coliseum on a collision course for the other boat. The two Jermaines looked on in terror, as the water got closer; ready to rip apart their vessel. That's when they unleashed their attack.

"Graviton Well Gravity!"

"Gravimetric Well Gravity!" The two combined turned the tides, literally, on Omi sending his tornado back at him. Before he could do anything his boat was torn apart and he was flung overboard. He fell into the water drowning before the Lasso Boa Boa pulled him out of the water.

"I think our little water rate forgot it's _our_ element that has the greatest control over his. Would you like the honors of defeating him?" Heylin Jermaine asked.

"Gladly, I've waited a long time for this Omi. You don't know how jealous of you I was. But now your going to know exactly how I felt when upstaged me. Windy Chi," Jermaine stopped in midsentence. He took a few steps back shaking his head.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you using the Chimes on him?" Heylin Jermaine snapped. He then got a glimpse at his counterparts now focused eyes and gasped. Taking a step back he looked in stands for an explanation.

Stacey was standing triumphantly over the fallen Heylin Kimiko's body. In order to defeat Heylin Rai and his double she had Dojo shapeshifted himself into a version of her. With Chase and Wuya distracted by Showdown or their opponents she had slipped past an occupied Heylin Rai stealthily making her way to Heylin Kimiko. One well-placed Exploding Spin had been all it took to break the poor girl's concentration. "Jermaine! Use the Windy Chimes on your Heylin Half now!"

Not really understanding what was going on Jermaine did as he was told. "Windy Chimes!" At once his evil double was hypnotized. Jermaine commanded him to bring him the Golden Finger thus ending the Showdown. Once everything returned to normal he faced the Heylin forces with a dark look on his face. "Why'd you do that to me yo all? Was this some kind of sick pleasure?"

"We don't have to explain the reasons behind anything we do Jermaine. Let's just say one of you was tested and passed with flying colors. Tell Master Fung that soon the ultimate battle between the Heylin and Xiaolin sides will be waged and we plan to win," Heylin Rai said before they all vanished.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused yo all. I didn't realize my jealousy would make me an easy target for them to exploit," Jermaine told them shamefully.

"No it is I who must apologized. I overstepped the line between student and master in training. I also was a bad friend by not talking to you sooner about your feelings. I feel very bad about attacking you like that. I would never forgive myself if you had been harmed. I hope that we have both learned from this experience," Omi told him. "In fact I would like to teach you how to improve that Repulse the Monkey if you would teach me more about rap."

"It's a done deal my friend. Now let's all go home," Jermaine said as they boarded Dojo for home.


	15. Omi's Troubles

Deep beneath the Xiaolin Temple grounds, the Xiaolin Warriors accompanied Master Fung and Dojo as they explored the Catacombs of the Ancients. The sulfuric smells and darkness seemed more prominent then before. The hieroglyphs on the wall shone eerily in the light from the flashlights and the crumbling remains of a once proud city still shown through it all. Their mission was to partially restore these ancient ruins and learn more about the source of power that laid hidden here behind a protective wall. Another goal was to improve security around this place.

"Very good my young Apprentices. Your hard work and dedication has preserved these ruins for future generations. The history of this place must be preserved so that you never forget where your powers come from," Master Fung instructed them.

"I still can't believe that this place is where it all started. The Heylin forces, the Xiaolin martial arts, even the source of power for the whole planet comes from here," Kimiko said in awe.

"More importantly that just behind that center columun the greatest power source of good exists! It is only because of the Ancients sacrifice and Xiaowei chi energy that the Kung Site has been able to survive all this time and transmits its power through the conduits to us," Omi said.

"Now thanks to us and our chi energy the Heylin Forces can't break into here using magic, Shen Gong Wu, or their Heylin Dragon Star. The only way in is to use the Xiaowei Dragon Star. There's no way were going to allow that to ever happen," Crystal assured him.

"Come on you guys let's go upstairs. Master Fung here has something very important he like to address to you all. I think you'll all find his news to be of great interest to each of you," Dojo said as they climbed the stairs back up to the main floor where the Xiaolin Star reflected the full strength of the team. A quick elevator rides back up to the vault and they were soon in the Temple waiting for Master Fung to speak.

"As you all know it's been almost a year since the original Dragons were made apprentice. Despite the fact most of you came here later in the year you have all exceed the expectations set on you as Apprentices. In two days time I will announce the one who will rise to Wudi level. Do not attempt to trick Dojo or me into telling you who the one rise is. You'll find out soon enough. That is all."

"I was really hoping that we would all become Wudi Warriors together. Sure would be sad to see this herd be separated at this neck of the drive."

"I think it would a interesting experience for anyone of us to rise in the ranks. I sincerely hope its me because I've dealt enough with caste systems in my country," Stacey stated.

"Oh yeah, well tough luck girl. If anyone's getting that promotion it's going to be me. I earned it more then any of you. My past battle record not to mention my training as a shawoman makes me the ideal choice," Callie butted in.

"Excuse me, but I think I should be the one to get the promotion. After all, I've been doing this gig just as long as Opie and his gang. I mean I got the first activated Shen Gong Wu," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah right pretty boy. You wouldn't last one day as a Wudi Warrior. That spot is reserved for me!" Jermaine said.

"No me!" everyone else shouted and soon their squabble turned into a full out brawl. The fighting swept through the bedrooms, crashed through the school room and demolished the workroom before they all ended up outside in the middle of the garden where Dojo was fixing his Dojo Bot up.

"What are you kids doing? Don't you know that this behavior will reflect poorly on Master Fung's evaluation of who should be chosen to obtain the new rank?"

"Sorry Dojo, but it's killing us not knowing. Can't you even give us a hint on which one of us was picked?" Lu begged.

"No and right now we have more important things to worry about. I think I just felt a Shen Gong Wu go active. Let's go check on that scroll now!"

Meanwhile in the Nilyeh City a huge conference was going on. Empress Valonia was sitting in her magnificent throne at the head of a huge marble table that had the Heylin Symbol carved into it. The torches burned fiercely and the Heylin Flame, the conduit for the evil Kung Site that lay beneath the pools hidden below the palace, burned more brightly and intensely then ever.

Sitting on her right side in their own thrones were Wuya and Meribor. Both girls were sitting straight and eager to discuss the success of their mission. The female Heylin Dragons filled up the rest of the seats on the right side. To Valonia's left Chase sat with two tigers protecting him. A bowl of his famous La Long Mei Soup was in front of him untouched. Sitting next to him were the male Heylin Dragons. All eyes were glued to the floating energy ball at the center of the table.

"The time for the Heylin Reckoning is almost upon us. All the pieces are in place. Just this morning I received the final report from Sen. My top guards are in position to take over the major world governments once we take over the world. With my guards acting as regents no one will question our authority," Valonia began stroking her Wolf Eye Pendent. "My Dark Gem, my Dark Bird please tell me that the rest of my people are ready for the invasion?"

"I assure you Mother that both the women and our pitiful men are ready. Once we've thrown the balance out of wack our citizens will be there to pick up the pieces. Our little puppet Katnappe and her groupies are gathering together. With the right manipulation the Xiaolin Dragons will be convinced that its them who has the Ying Yo Yo once it reveals itself," Wuya replied.

"I'm also prepared to use the Heylin Dragon Star. I'm confident that I will be able to break down whatever defense they have around their Kung Site to get to it. Rest assured Mother when the time comes you will have twelve whole Heylin Dragons," Meribor assured her mother.

"Chase how are things on your end of the bargain? I mean you did a terrific job gathering my forces and I've never seen better trained Dragons. Your deceitful actions coupled with your sense of honor have made you a powerful ally. Remember the terms of our agreement and what your spoils are," Valonia purred.

"Valonia I should be thanking you. The past fifteen hundreds years were a bit boring. I find one great warrior and see if he had what it took to be my apprentice, but in the end they would always fail. Until you introduced me to little Omi and the rest of the Heylin Dragons I never thought I would find something as challenging and enjoyable in my immortal life. Rest assured I will keep my end of the bargain. I'll get you twelve whole Dragons. As long as I get one whole Omi I will be pleased even without the rest of my spoils."

"We would also like to thank you Master Young. Thanks to your tutelage we have slowly and carefully been converting Omi's thinking. It will be a great pleasure to make him one of us," Heylin Rai said.

"Not to mention the best part of the deal. Once were whole we can destroy the three conduits ensuring no other Xiaolin Dragons ever exist," Heylin Lu cackled.

Everyone laughed at that. Suddenly the orb glowed revealing the location of the Ying Yo Yo. A closer look revealed that Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Jack, and Jermaine were fighting Katnappe and her gang, which included Vlad, Cyclops, Tubbymora, Le Mime, and Pandabubba. "We must act quickly if we are to ensure our victory. Omi! Take the fake Shen Gong Wu and ensure that Katnappe's team gets it. The rest of you know your places. The time to take over the world begins now!" Valonia cackled.

Heylin Omi phased into existence right behind an old burned out tree. Taking a peek around the trunk he grimaced by what he saw. Besides his good side, the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons were being beaten. "I must ensure that annoying pest Katnappe gets the fake Wu. Now where is that ah here's the real Wu. Do the old fake out and no one will no the difference. Now to ensure the right side gets the Wu," he muttered to himself as he phased through the ground.

He came up on the other side of the battlefield watching and listening. "Stand aside Katnappe. This dog is in the sack!" Omi told her as she narrowly missed clawing him.

"That's cat is in the bag you idiot! I'll be skinned alive before I let you get this Wu! Hiyah!"

"Tornado Strike Water!" Omi cried sending a massive wave of water at the catgirl. That's the moment Heylin Omi struck. Turning himself into pure water he dove into the rushing water and redirected it. Instead of pounding Katnappe he carried her over to the fake Wu. The fighting all stopped as Katnappe held her prize triumphantly over her head. "Smell you later losers!" Within seconds her team was gone and the Dragons were heading back to the Temple empty handed and arguing.

"Mission accomplished Master Young. Time to implement the second stage of the plan," Heylin Omi reported through one of the communicators energy balls.

"Good job little one. I shall see you soon," Chase replied closing the link.

Back at the Temple the arguing had escalated. It seems that the earlier fight about who would become a Wudi Warrior and who wouldn't hadn't been resolved. Losing the Shen Gong Wu had just made things worse. Dojo and Dojo bot were doing their best to break up the fighting without much success.

"It is your fault we lost the Shen Gong Wu Raimundo! If you had been able to defeat Cyclops faster I would have been able to get the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi declared.

"Don't you dare blame this one on me Omi! You're the one who had the Wu in his hands and lost it!"

"If either of you would stop arguing we could start planning on how to get the Ying Yo Yo back from Katnappe!" Auara snapped.

"I doubt any of you could come up with a decent idea. Look at the track record and you'll see I'm right," Dagwood replied.

"Oh this is coming from a guy who planted the Heylin Seed!" Lu shot back.

"Okay break it up guys. None of this fighting is helping anyone. You all need to take a deep breath and calm down. Why don't we all take a stroll to the meditation room and do some mediation exercises," Dojo suggested.

"Yeah and afterwards I'll give everyone a free massage. Come on boys and girls what do you say?" Dojobot asked. Before anyone could respond there was a flash of light and everyone went black.

Callie was the first one to come to. Clutching her head she tried to ignore the splitting headache when her vision cleared. "Guys wake up! We've been out for half an hour and someone ransacked the Temple!"

"I hope the Shen Gong Wu are okay," Dagwood said rushing off towards the vault.

"I'm more concerned about the Kung Site then the Wu. Wait up Dagwood!" Auara said running after him.

"We better check to see if anything else in the Temple has been disturbed," Jermaine suggested. The others nodded and hurried off to make a thorough search of the Temple leaving Dojo to mourn his broken Dojobot.

Ten minutes later they all reconvened in the classroom to report their findings. "Nothing is missing from the vault and the entrance to the Kung Site wasn't disturbed. Anything missing from the Temple?" Dagwood asked.

"That's the strange part, aside from the room being ransacked and us losing a whole half hour, nothing is missing. I don't understand why someone would attack our home then not take anything," Crystal admitted puzzled by the whole event.

"That's because something or should I say someone is missing. Master Fung is gone!" Dojo screamed as he slithered into the room. They followed the little dragon to the Meditation Hall were they saw a huge black outline on the wall. It was shaped exactly like Master Fung. "I was afraid of this. This outline can mean only one thing. Master Fung is trapped in the Ying Yang World!"

"Without Master Fung we have no way of getting into the Kung Site. Not to mention were a lot more vulnerable without him to guide us!" Jack wailed.

"Katnappe must have done this! She had the Ying Yo Yo. She knows that without Master Fung it would be easier for her to take over the world with her boys," Omi growled.

"I don't know Omi something doesn't add up about this. I doubt Katnappe knew what the Ying Yo Yo did and even if she did she has no reason to use it on Master Fung," Raimundo pointed out.

"Rai has a point. That she cat is like a coyote stalking a heifer and calf. She only does something that helps her. Getting rid of Master Fung doesn't help her get any Wu."

"None of that is important right now! None of this would have happened if the Heylin side didn't exist. The answer to our problems lies in tennis face brain and its time we use it!" Lu snapped.

"Yeah Omi you know the secret to ridding our world of evil. Can't you share what you learned with us? Maybe that knowledge can help us rescue Master Fung," Kimiko pleaded.

"I can't do that. When I used the Eagle Scope and the Fountain of Wei I gave my solemn word to Chase I wouldn't tell anyone what I learned about destroying evil. I am an honorable Xiaolin Monk I will not break my word."

"Omi no one is suggesting that you break your word. I know how important your giving your word is even if it was to Chase Young. All were asking is if there is a way to bend your word without really breaking it."

"I can't believe you Crystal! I thought you were my girlfriend, that you understood me. I guess I was wrong. I'm leaving to get the Ying Yo Yo. The rest of you can stay here!" he said before storming off.

"Omi wait! Doesn't he understand that were stronger when all of us work together?"

"Let him go Crystal. He'll come back once he realizes he's work. Right now we need to stop fighting with each other and figure out a plan to getting Master Fung back," Callie told Crystal trying to comfort the distraught girl.

"Right now we should be concentrating on the task at hand. Come on let's take another look at that scroll you all. Maybe there's some hidden trick we can use to get Master Fung back," Jermaine suggested.

All of a sudden they heard a huge crash coming from the courtyard. Racing outside their jaws dropped at the sight of Katnappe and her minions. "Hiyah Xiaolin Losers. After some serious deliberations my team has decided how to best divided up the world. The only thing standing in the way of my reign as Queen of the World is you. So hand over your Wu and surrender and I'll let you be my royal cat groomers."

"Not going to happen catgirl we'd rather die first. Come on you guys let's show this bunch of losers why were the champs. Electric Fury Lighting!" Lu shouted sending a surge of electricity at Katnappe's head missing by a fraction of an inch.

"Attack! Remember I want them alive!" Katnappe ordered as flipped over to Lu and Rai engaging them in battle. Cyclops started shooting at Clay and Callie with his eye, while Jack and Kimiko did their best against Pandabubba. Auara and Dagwood unleashed their powers on Le Mime. Defending the vault from Tubbymora and Vlad was the trio of Crystal, Jermaine, and Stacey.

The battle raged on for the better part of two hours, but finally the Xiaolin Dragons fell from exhaustion. Katnappe ordered them tie up to a wall. Licking her lips she surveyed her prey. "I can't tell you how angry I was when those witches took my powers from me. I've had to pour my blood and sweat into accomplishing my goals. When I got this last Wu I was ecstatic. Finally I defeated you mighty warriors and now with my dream team I shall get the combination to the vault and then the world belongs to me. Now what is the combination to the vault?"

"You don't think will really talk do you? More likely you've got some kind of torture devised for us. Bring it on Katnappe were not afraid of anything you do to us," Stacey challenged.

"Have it your way. Pandabubba! Make our guest talk," Katnappe ordered the crime boss.

The former crime lord growled slightly at her. He wasn't use to taking orders, but if he wanted to get Hong Kong back he obey her for now. Cracking his knuckles he prepared to interrogate the monks. "Don't worry I'll leave some teeth for you."

"Stop right there Pandabubba. You shall not harm my friends. Katnappe you and your team have some nerve returning to the scene of your crime. Prepare for a humiliating defeat," Omi declared appearing out of nowhere with Dojo and Chase Young in tow. The Dragons looked at him in surprise. What was going on?

"How exactly are you going to do that you little cheese ball? Incase you haven't notice I have you outnumbered three to two."

"Oh really? Watch and observe the true power of the Heylin Side," Chase said snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere his jungle cats appeared. Everyone's jaw dropped as they transformed into human warriors from all sorts of eras. "Crush them."

It was over within seconds. Katnappe's group was no match for Chase's warriors. They were easily defeated and were soon lying on the ground in agony. By the time Chase had picked up the fake Wu the others had worked themselves free. "Here Omi I believe this is what you are looking for. Use it and free your Master."

"Omi hold up for a minute. Think about this dude we can't trust Chase Young," Raimundo pointed out.

"He's our _enemy _Omi! He's the one whose been training our Heylin halves so that one day they could rejoin with us. Don't you find this a little suspicious?" Lu demanded.

"Why don't any of you trust me? This is the only way to save Master Fung and I am taking it. You can be with me or against me. Ying Yo Yo!" Omi cried at the same time Crystal tried to stop him. He disappeared into a swirling portal.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this. We should be ready for anything when he comes back out," Callie whispered.

"I hear you all. Everyone get ready to fight," Jermaine replied just as the portal reappeared. Omi came out with Master Fung who seemed to be frozen in meditation. Omi hastily deposited Master Fung and glared at the others.

"Omi, you okay little partner? What's the matter with Master Fung?"

"Omi talk to us please. Why are you looking at us like that?"

"I am looking at you like this because I've finally realized the truth. I've been wasting my talent and time with defending the Xiaolin Side. None of you have ever listened to me or believed in what I do. So now I chose to join the Heylin Side. I shall be Chase's Apprentice," Omi said walking over to Chase Young.

"At last you see the truth Omi. I welcome you to the Heylin Side and so do your teammates," Chase informed him using his powers to change Omi's outfit. Out of nowhere the Heylin Dragons appeared surrounding Omi and Chase.

"The time has come for the Heylin Side to rule! Mother unleash the Flames power!" Heylin Rai said into his orb. "Master Young do it now!"

The Xiaolin Dragons could only watch in stunned horror as Chase joined his powers with Omi unleashing a surge of Heylin power. It was joined in the air by three other lights that originated from the Nilyeh City. The evil green glow encompassed the world splitting it in half and destroying major cities. At the same time Valonia's elite guard quickly and effiently took out the heads of government and secured their power. In the blink of the eye the world had been lost.

"We loved to stay and chat Xiaolin Dragons, but we must be going. See you soon!" Heylin Raimundo said laughing as they all disappeared. The Xiaolin Dragons looked at each other in disbelief feeling very low in moral and without much hope.

A few minutes after Omi's abrupt defection the team finally noticed the changed landscape. Everything was in a state of decay and the sky had turned a dreary orange. There was a distinct chill in the air and once again the Heylin symbol was etched into the sun. "Look at all this. The plants and animals I can't feel them anymore. Its like all the life has been sucked out of them," Dagwood whispered.

"Shiva help us. I can't believe that this is what my God would have in mind for the rebirth of the world. Certainly having evil in control isn't part of the grand scheme," Stacey whispered.

"I've heard a lot of myths about the end of the world, but frankly I don't want to experience it. We've got do something about this. None of this makes any sense," Callie said as they all walked onto the porch.

"Yeah if anyone was going to go evil it would have been Lu or I. Were the ones with Heylin blood inside of us. I can't understand why Omi would turn on us," Raimundo admitted.

"This is more puzzling dog trying to catch its own tail. I reckon that Chase Young did something to the little partner, but what it was I have no idea," Clay added.

"Well whatever happened Master Fung will know how to solve it. The only problem is Master Fung seems to be somewhere else right about now. Dojo is he even alive?" Kimiko asked fearfully.

"He's still alive, but he's in some kind of trance. Snapping him out of it will be tricky, but I think it can be done."

"Right, maybe Callie can use her shawoman abilities to bring Master Fung out of his trance. Dojo assists her with that. Clay, Raimundo do a tally on our Wu and make sure the Kung Site is secure. I have a feeling were going into battle soon and we need to be prepared. Jack, Jermaine you two see if you can erect some kind of defense for the Temple. Knowing Valonia and her crew they'll be coming around here shortly and we can't be got with our pants down. Kimiko, Auara, get on your phones and laptops and see what you can find out about the rest of the world. We need information if were going to undo this mess. Lu, Stacey, your with me. Were going to check out those ancient scrolls. Maybe there's more information in them about that can help us out in our current dilemma. Meet back in the scroll room in one hour with your report ready. Come on people lets go," Crystal, ordered.

While everyone rushed off Callie gathered some things from her room. Some plants, incenses, face paint, and a reed. Painting the marks of her tribe on her face she then ingested the plants to help ease her into a trance. Lighting the incense she began to play her reed letting the sweet music fill her mind. Dojo watched in awe as some kind of aura appeared around her. "Ancestors help me enter the Dreamtime. Allow me to see what has been and what is to come. Allow me to free my Dragon Master from his sleep."

Callie felt herself floating free from her body. Her soul now free from its corporeal form entered the Dreamtime, the time before it all began. In this place there was no past, present, or future only existence. Here she could clearly see her friends hard at work trying to figure out what to do. Far away she could feel Omi's heart and was surprised by the coldness that it contained. Focusing her thoughts she concentrated on Master Fung.

Walking down the narrow path she could see and hear everything that had ever happened to Master Fung and what would happen to him in the future. As she got closer to his present she felt something blocking her. A brilliant light surrounded her Master pushing her back. "Master Fung it's me Callie! You need to wake up. Omi has turned to the Heylin Side and we don't know why. Master Fung? Master Fung! AH!"

Callie's soul snapped back to her body awakening her from her trance. Dojo was looking at her with fear in his eyes. "I was so worried about you. For a while it seemed like you left us. Were you able to wake Master Fung?"

"Does it look like I was able to? Come we must go tell the others. Maybe they've made some progress," She said as picking up the little dragon. Securing Master Fung to his seat she rolled him into the scroll room where the others had assembled.

"I see you failed to awaken Master Fung," Crystal noted sadly.

"I really tried Crystal, but it didn't do any good. I know his soul is intact, but something is blocking it. When I was in the Dreamtime it was almost like he was trying to keep something caged in. What I have no idea. How did you guys fair?"

"We've did a recount of all the Shen Gong Wu and locked it down in their drawers. The only Wu currently out is the few I thought could do us some good," Raimundo said gesturing towards his small pile.

"Don't worry about the Kung Site. It's locked up tighter then a horse corral during wintertime. Nothing, I repeat nothing is getting in there," Clay told them proudly.

"Good, because our defensive system is a joke. Jack and I went over it at least a dozen time hommies and there's no way for us to erect a protective chi bubble even if we could set it up. Without twelve of us to power it and a Dragon Master to start the process it ain't going to happen," Jermaine explained angrily.

"The best we could do was activate the old one and put a few of my Jackbots on guard duty. Don't know how long that's going to last."

"Probably longer then the leaders of the worlds government did. I used all my connections and found out some disturbing news from Juliet. It appears that every major world leader has been taken out and replaced by a Heylin Guard. Kimiko's computer has shown us the latest images from around the world. Seems like the local populations are slaves to an invasion force. Valonia doesn't waste anytime taking over the world does she?"

"Sorry to say none of these blasted scrolls were any help. We read about a bunch of Ancient laws that might explain why the Heylin Forces haven't attacked us yet. Something about making sure Omi is truly one of them, but none of them to explain why he defected. Were missing a huge piece of the puzzle damm!" Lu cursed.

"I managed to fix Dojobot. Perhaps he can show us what were missing," Stacey said activating the little robot. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as they watched what really happened.

On the screen Master Fung was meditating when Heylin Raimundo teleported right in front of him. "What are you doing here evil Raimundo? There is nothing here for you."

"There's plenty here for me old man. Don't take this personally, but my Master needs you out of the way for a while for his plan to work. So your going on an all expense paid trip to the Ying Yang Universe. Ying Yo Yo!" Heylin Raimundo shouted flinging the Wu at Master Fung and sending him into the Ying Yang World.

The film then cut away to show the Dragons fighting against their Heylin selves. Only Heylin Omi wasn't present. After a serious battle Heylin Lu activated the Wushi Geyser knocking everyone out except her friends. The film ended there leaving them with some questions.

"So if the Ying Yo Yo was really in their possession the whole time that explains a lot. Don't you guys see? Heylin Omi must have been responsible for what happened in the forest. He left a fake Wu behind and sent a real one to his friends here. Then they launched their assault to trick Omi into asking for Chase's help! There must be something special about this Wu if they were desperate enough to go through this façade. But what?" Crystal mused.

While she was thinking Dojo was washing Master Fung's feet. Suddenly he noticed a tiny bit of parchment stuck between his toes. "Hey this looks like the missing piece of the Shen Gong Wu scroll. According to this the Ying Yo Yo is one of two yo yos. It seems you need the Yang Yo Yo to exited the Ying Yang world whole. Without the two Wu your good Chi ends up stored in a personalized bottle. Master Fung must have known that so he went into deep mediation to keep his evil side locked up!"

"That also explains Omi! Think about it it's the Ying Yang World. It gets its name from the yin yang symbol. Both sides are opposite with a small drop of the other in it to balance it out. Just because we've been split in half doesn't mean a drop of evil doesn't still exist in us right? That was the whole point of controlling our darker impulses. Omi drop must have grown enough to take over during the transition," Kimiko exclaimed.

"Then all we need to do is find the Yang Yo Yo and steal back the Ying Yo Yo and take a trip to another universe. Once we've got Omi's chi back we can figure out how to fix this mess he created. So Dojo where's the Wu?" Lu asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's in the Ying Yang World, but I'm not hundred percent possible. However it's your only lead and the longer we wait the less chance we have of getting our world back. It's time to take a chance and hope I'm not mistaken."

"The ones who know Omi best should go with Dojo. The rest of us will stay here and monitor the situation. Good luck to you all your going to need it," Stacey said as Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Jack, and Crystal left.

When they arrived there was a welcoming committee waiting for them. Using the Sweet Baby Among Us Shen Gong Wu they made quick work of them. Before they could breach the entrance they found themselves transported into a cramped passageway where Chase, Omi, and Katnappe who was holding the Reversing Mirror awaited them. "Welcome Xiaolin Monks. I've been expecting you for some time. I would rather not have to injure you, but if you attack me I will have no choice, but to defend myself."

"Shut it Chase were here for only one reason. Omi please come home with us. You don't belong here," Crystal pleaded while everyone else readied himself or herself with Shen Gong Wu. She kept her hands empty refusing to fight her love.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say. I'm only interested in fighting you! Heylin Tornado Strike!" Omi cried sending a massive tornado of water at them.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo cried activating the Wu and dispersing the tornado. "Come off it Omi were your friends."

"You don't have any friends right Omi? Show them why Shen Gong Wu make them weak," Chase hissed in his ear. Omi responded by sending a surge of ice at them. Kimiko fired the Thorn of Thunderbolt breaking up the ice. The bolt of lighting surged forward towards Chase's head until bouncing off the Reversing Mirror.

The monks ducked to avoid the reflected beam. The bolt of lighting demolished the rock wall behind them revealing the Ying Yo Yo. Reacting quickly Jack snatched up the Wu. "Ying Yo Yo!"

"NO!" Chase shouted to late to stop them as they jumped into the portal leaving him alone with Omi. "Come my apprentice we must prepare for the eventual return."

"Yes Master. I can hardly wait!"


	16. Omi's Rescue

The team materialized in strange black landscape. The floor seemed to be made of clouds and everywhere in the air smoky Chinese letters hung. The portal closed behind them revealing an unexpected guest had accompanied them. "Katnappe! What are you doing here?" Crystal demanded.

"Earning my keeps! Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me to be working as a servant? I will gain my powers back even if I have to work as a servant for the rest of my childhood to do it!" she growled angrily stuffing the Reversing Mirror into her costume.

"We need to focus here. How are we suppose to find Master Fung and Omi's chi if everything looks alike in this place," Raimundo asked.

"Perhaps I can help my friends," a voice said. Everyone looked down and it took every ounce of self-control not to scream. The smoky ground beneath them had changed into a huge smiling Omi face. "It is wonderful to see you my friends. How I wish I could hug you."

"Chrome dome what happened? Your head is finally the same size as your ego!" Jack exclaimed.

"How are you doing Omi? Are you hurt?" Kimiko asked.

"I am fine Kimiko just a little spread out. I don't know the whole extent of the Ying Yang Worlds power, but I do know I can help you locate my chi bottle. One only needs to think of what they want and you shall receive it."

Suddenly the air around them whooshed and they fell through the ground. Clouds wisped around and transformed into two rows of hundreds of bottles of chi. Clay gave a loud whistle upon seeing them all. "Whoa Nelly that's a lot of chi bottles. How are we going to find the right bottle?"

"Look! Each of them has a picture on the bottle! I'll get Master Fung's chi bottle. Crystal can you retrieve Omi's bottle?" Dojo said slithering over and getting the bottle. As he came back towards the group he stumbled dropping the bottle. "What was that?"

"What was what gecko? There's no one here, but us. Now do you losers have a way out of here or not? I don't plan on spending the rest of my life here," Katnappe hissed.

"We can't leave without the Yang Yo Yo otherwise the same thing that happened to Omi will happen to us. But how are we going to find that Shen Gong Wu in this place?" Crystal wondered.

"Maybe we should look in the second to last place Dojo would think of. Hold on a sec and got it! I knew Dojo would hide it on him. Ready to get out of this place? Ying Yang Yo Yo!" Clay shouted creating a portal back to the real world. Unbeknownst something else crossed the barrier with them.

"The sweet smell of real air. I can't wait until Omi's back to normal and this nightmare's over," Kimiko said with relief.

"You are gravely mistaken if you think I will be going back with you. The time for talk is over; the time for fighting has arrived. Hiyah!" Omi cried kicking his chi bottle right out of Crystal's hands. Everyone watched in horror as the bottle went soaring through the air.

They all dove to catch it before it smashed across the ground, but tripped over each other. Just before it hit the ground Katnappe snagged it. Everyone looked at her in surprise as she handed it to Kimiko. "Here you go. You might want to be more careful with this."

"Thank you."

"You will pay for aiding the enemy Katnappe! Heylin Tornado Strike Water!" A tidal wave of water crashed against Katnappe and Dojo sending them straight into a wall. The two of them crumbled to the ground.

Raimundo and Clay acted fast pinning Omi to the ground. "If your going to do something do it fast!" Raimundo said, "I don't know how long we can hold him."

"On it! Come on Jack let's get our friend back. Munskria Mousco!"

"Changing Chopsticks!" the two tiny monks flew into Omi's ears heading towards his brain hoping to restore his chi. But Omi would have none of that. With a loud growl he pushed the two heavier boys off of him. His eyes were a blaze. "You will pay for your insolence! Tornado Strike Water!"

Two huge columns of water formed out of nowhere. With an amazing display of control Omi sent the two columns of water spinning straight at the two boys. Raimundo and Clay held fast as the columns swallowed them up. Summoning their elements they countered with their own moves destroying the two columns. Raimundo panted hard and looked at his friend. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You can try to drown us until you succeed. We're not giving up Omi. Your coming back to the Temple with us even if we have to drag you back kicking and screaming. Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay said tossing the magical lasso at the little guy.

Omi leaped through the hole and shot ice daggers out from his fingertips. The sharp blades pinned the two warriors to the wall. With a malicious grin on his face he bombarded them with a torrent water knocking them out. He then turned to face his girlfriend ready to attack. "The time for your demise is upon us. Prepare to fight!"

"Omi I'm not going to fight you. Please Omi I beg you don't ah!" Crystal cried out as water whip slashed her wrist. She jumped out of the way as Omi leaped at her intending to crush her. Whipping out her phone she called Kimiko and Jack. "Guys, please tell me you're in position!"

"We're in his brain, but we've run into a major roadblock. There's a lot of electric activity going on preventing us from getting to the chi center. Not to mention with Omi moving around so much we're getting pretty shaken up. Can't you get him to hold still?" Jack asked. He had to move quickly to avoid an electric impulse.

"I'll try, but I'm at a serious disadvantage here," she replied. The phone went flying out of her hand as Omi sent another water whip at her. "Enough chit chat time to fight!"

The two warriors were unaware that they had an audience. Standing on a ledge above the two warriors was Chase, the Royal Heylin Family, and the Heylin Dragons. Everyone's eyes were on the show seeing if Omi had truly converted to evil. "Oh I can hardly sit still! I must join in the fighting!" Heylin Omi squealed. He made a move to jump, but Chase held him back.

"Patience little one. You'll get your chance soon enough to fight. As soon as your other half has defeated the girl we can move ahead with our plans."

"I'm very impressed by the young Dragon of Water. He has adapted to his new lifestyle very quickly. I knew with his betrayal the Xiaolin Dragons would fall. Soon I will have my twelve whole dragons and the Kung Site will be mine," Valonia hissed in triumphant.

"What I would like to know is what the Dragon of Ice is thinking. Why isn't she fighting back or trying to defend herself? This is most puzzling," Meribor pondered.

"Who cares why? Crystal will be defeated just as easily as the rest of them soon enough. We have nothing to worry about Mom," Heylin Lu replied.

Meanwhile Crystal was doing her best to avoid Omi's attack. So far she had evaded most of his attacks, but she was tiring fast. Her boots were torn, her skirt half ripped off and the sleeves of her blouse were soaked with blood. Cuts and bruises were forming on her body and her hair was hanging loose the clip discarding. "Omi listen to me this isn't you! You're a good person, you are a Xiaolin Dragon!"

"Silence! I've had just about enough of your idle prattle. Heylin Ice Blades!" Omi told her coldly sending the deadly blades at her. She jumped managing to avoid them, but was then caught in a tower of water. Crystal let out a cry of pain as the cold water zapped her strength. Omi lifted himself up to her line of sight smirking. "Do you surrender now or will I have to destroy you?"

Crystal looked him straight in the eye. She knew she could take him if she really wanted to, but she couldn't. She loved him too much and refused to give up any hope. "Is that what you really want to do Omi? Kill me or hand me over to the Heylin side so I can serve them?" she asked softly. Omi stared at her, but didn't say anything. She pressed her advantage. "Omi no matter what's changed on the outside your still the same Omi Long I fell in love with. Please Omi come back to me."

The cold exterior started to melt and the water vanished depositing them both on the ground. Everyone on the ledge was watching in disbelief. What was going on? "Why isn't he attacking her?" Wuya demanded angrily.

"Something is happening, its almost like the girl's presence is suppressing the evil chi. How is that even possible?" Meribor demanded.

"Crystal you love me? No you're my enemy I shall destroy you!" Omi growled preparing to attack again, but Crystal ignored it. She struggled to her feet and slowly walked over to him. Without any concern for her safety she hugged him tightly.

"No more fighting Omi. It's okay we don't have to fight anymore," she whispered calming him down. The glow of his eyes dimmed and inside his mind Kimiko and Jack were finally able to start moving towards the chi center.

"No! If you will not destroy her I will!" Heylin Omi yelled jumping down to the ground. The two lovers turned to face him just as he unleashed a Hurricane Strike at them separating them. "You are a Heylin Dragon and will do your duty!"

"I have no trouble fighting you! Omi stay behind me, Blizzard Storm Ice!" A huge ice storm filled the cavern freezing everything including Heylin Omi. Crystal fell to the ground exhausted. "Is he out?"

She got her answer when Heylin Omi broke out of his prison. He glared hatefully at Crystal, but instead he attacked his other half. Heylin Omi was enraged by the fact that despite his good half being evil he would allow a simple emotion such as love to stop him from his duty. She could only watch helplessly at her boyfriend brawled with one another. They matched each other move for move. Finally the two separated. "It seems you have forgotten your vow. Let me remind you of it. Heylin Ice Blades!"

Three sharp blades of ice shot straight at the little monk. He was totally exhausted from fighting for the last half hour. There was no way he could avoid being impaled. Omi closed his eyes preparing to be impaled. It never happened. At the last second someone shoved him out of the way. A piercing scream forced his eyes open. What he saw horrified him.

Crystal was barely standing. Three bright red holes were on her back. The icy blades shattered against the wall. With a bloody gurgle she fell to the ground unconscious. "CRYSTAL NO! HEYLIN TORNADO STRIKE WATER!" The powerful attack threw Heylin Omi all the way up to the ledge knocking him out. At the exact same time Kimiko and Jack restored Omi's chi turning him back to normal.

The others started to regain consciences at this time and hurried over to check on him. "Omi dude your back to normal! I knew we could do it if we tried hard enough!" Raimundo said happily.

"I would still like to know why Katnappe helped us out," Kimiko said as she returned to human form.

"My name is Ashley Hunter and I'm a good little girl. Why wouldn't I help my best friends ever?" Ashley asked pulling down the hood of her costume and letting her long blond hair loose.

"Okay what's the deal Ashley? What kind of scam are you pulling?" Jack asked her.

"Ashley went into the Ying Yang World with the Reversing Mirror. When she came out she must have left her evil behind," Dojo explained.

"None of that matters right now the only thing that I care about is Crystal's life! Crystal please wake up. You can't die on me now you just can't," Omi cried holding her hand tightly in hers.

"She's hurt really bad. That no good varmint evil half of yours did a real number on her. If we don't get her to a doctor soon I don't think she'll make it little partner. Come on little partner once we get out of here we can take her to a doctor," Clay told him kneeling next Omi.

"You're not going anywhere," a voice said behind them. They all turned their heads and got a nervous look on their face. Valonia was standing behind them her body a glow with the Heylin Flames power. Standing beside her were her two daughters and Chase. The Heylin Dragons stood behind the adults their eyes glittering dangerously. "I'm afraid that your little friend belongs to us. By the laws of the Ancients he's forbidden to leave his masters side once he's sworn a vow of loyalty to him."

"Omi has sworn his loyalty to me and unless you want him to lose his powers I suggest you get away from him at once," Chase Young told them coldly.

"Was not going anywhere. You can't possibly believe that vow has any meaning to him. He wasn't in his right mind when he said it!" Kimiko snarled.

"Your just trying to get us to abandon our friend so you can continue with your plans to dominate the world. Well it isn't going to happen because were not leaving our friend behind!" Raimundo informed.

"My friends please go. I did swear my loyalty to the Heylin Side and I shall honor my word," Omi told them getting up. His hands were stained bright red and was trembling all over.

"Omi what are you saying? You can't just expect us to leave you behind!" Jack protested.

Omi turned around and grabbed Jack coat pulling him down towards him so he could whisper to him. "That is exactly what I expect you to do. You must get out of here and get help for Crystal. If she doesn't receive medical care soon she will die and I can't have her death on my consciences. Once she is safe you can return for me, but until then I ordered you and the others to safe yourselves!"

Before the others could protest Omi found himself being levitated into the air by Heylin magic. They watched in horror as Chase Young used his powers and transformed their friend into a lion cub. "Good little monk. You already know your place. Now bring me the rest of the monks this instant!"

"I think a retreat is in order. Hop on guys the Dojo express is pulling out of the station right now!" Dojo ordered super sizing. The monks hopped on careful not to jostle Crystal's body. As they turned to leave they found their way blocked and surrounded on all sides by Heylin Dragons.

"Were do you think your going? It's rude for guest to leave without staying for dinner," Heylin Stacey commented.

"Now that you're here why would you want to leave? Come join us in some fun. After all it's not like you can defeat us. We've got you outnumbered at least by three," Heylin Auara rationalized.

"I've already seen the future belonging to us so there's really no point in fighting. Not even the ghost of Dashi can save you now!" Heylin Callie said.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind formed in the cavern blowing everyone around. Dojo's eyes glowed a bright white and a pale mist issued out of his mouth. At the same time to bright lights streaked across the sky entering the cavern through the eyes of the mountain. The lights and mist began to take shape. A bright light blinded everyone for a moment and when they could see again everyone stared. Hovering in the air were the ghostly forms of two men and young woman.

"Xiaowei!" Valonia hissed upon seeing her hated foe once more.

"Xiaowmei!" Wuya and Meribor exclaimed together. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Dashi!" Chase spat angrily. He had no lost love for his former master and friend.

"Wow Chase you've certainly fallen far since the last time I saw you. The centuries have certainly been a lot kinder to you then they were to Wuya. Still drinking that nasty soup?" Dashi joked about.

"What have you people done? How could you throw the cosmic balance of good and evil off its axis? You have already corrupted one monk with evil. Did you have to add the spilling of this innocent girls blood on your hands?" Xiaowmei questioned softly.

"I can't allow this action to continuo. The balance must be restored and for that to happen these monks must be allowed to leave. Since you will not corporate voluntarily we shall have to enforce our decision about you," Xiaowei informed them his voice booming.

The three ghost linked hands together combining their essences as one. The pressure of the air intensified and the energy surrounding them crackled with intensity. A piercing whistle vibrated in their ears. In a blink of an eye the Heylin Forces found themselves trapped behind a chi barrier. They pounded on the barrier attempting to break it, but failed. "Go young monks while our power still holds. Return to your Temple and you will find the answers to the questions you seek. Remember to never give up hope no matter how bad things look!" Xiaowei commanded them. Without further prompting they flew away as fast they could leaving behind their friend.

"This isn't good at all! Her breathing has become shallow and I can barely detect her pulse!" Kimiko shouted.

"She's losing to much blood! I can't seem to stop it its coming out everywhere!" Raimundo screamed in frustration. He ripped his shirt off pressing it across Crystal's wounds trying to slow the flow of blood.

"I've called ahead to the Temple. They're setting up for us, but I don't know how much it's going to help. None us except Callie know first aid let alone major surgery. Without a doctor and hospital how are we going to keep her alive?" Clay asked frustrated.

"We can't give up hope! We have to remember what Xiaowei said about hope. Look there's the Temple and everyone's waiting for us!" Jack said pointing excitedly.

"Oh my God what happened to her? We in the world is Omi and what is _she _doing here?" Dagwood asked cradling Crystal in his arms and gently putting her down on a mat.

"No time Crystal needs help now. Callie you've got to do something or she's going to die!" Kimiko exclaimed handing Auara Master Fung Chi bottle. Auara rushed off to restore Master Fung to life.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm a shawoman not a doctor! I can't do this I just can't!"

"Girl you have to stop freaking! Take a deep breath and get a hold of yourself. Listen to my voice Callie you are the closet thing we have to a doctor. You have to forget about failing and try to focus on the task at hand. It's the only hope Crystal has," Jermaine told her.

"Alright I'll need a needle, some thread, the Falcons Eye and some plants and bandages. Get me the first aid kit too. Lu get me some soap and water so I can sterilize my instruments. Stacey start praying were going to need it," Callie said as she started to operate on their friend.

"Crystal's extremely lucky that those shards went clear through her body missing her heart and lungs. Okay I need you to tie off that bleeder. I'm not sure how much muscle damage there's going to be. Give me that tree sap Dagwood. Hold the light higher Ashley. Okay time to sew her up. Alright just need to wrap these bandages tightly and I'm done," Callie said about two hours later. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and collapsed in exhaustion. "She's stable for now, but she'll have to be monitor throughout the night to make sure she doesn't start bleeding again. The best thing we can do now is just sit back and pray for a miracle."

"Will watch her in shifts giving everyone a chance to get some rest. Will also alternate turns keeping watch to make sure the Heylin Forces don't pull a surprise attack on us," Dagwood said.

"Were in for a long night," Auara predicated as she cleaned up the mess. All throughout the night they took turns watching Crystal and keeping an eye out for trouble. None of them slept for more then two hours and by the time the first rays of light rose they were all tired, hungry, and cranky. They also felt extremely weak thanks to the Heylin Flame slowly zapping their elemental powers from them.

"I never want to go through another night like that again. I'm sore all over. Not to mention I'm starving!" Lu complained. Ashley came around with a fresh teapot of tea. The former Katnappe was now wearing the same dress she'd been wearing when Jack first met her and a pink headband held her long blond hair back. Lu gladly accepted the tea she offered. "Thanks Ashley I really needed this."

"Your welcome. Like I always say, you can't go wrong with tea. I can only imagine what's going through your minds right now. I hope Omi is doing okay," she said worriedly looking towards the mountains.

Standing on the mountaintop Empress Valonia was soaking in the sights. After being trapped behind a chi barrier all night it was wonderful to be able to move again. "Ahh taste that nasty air. Isn't it wonderful? I've never imagined that world domination would taste so sweet."

"Not to mention the view is incredible. You would never imagine that this place was once so green and healthy," Wuya commented.

"Yes and soon the Heylin Flame will spread its evil all over the world. Those Xiaolin Dragons must be exhausted and at the ends of their ropes. Merging them with the Heylin Dragons and infecting the Kung Site will be a snap," Meribor purred.

"Once that occurs the terms of agreement will be upheld of course? Even with the essence of Omi enhancing my powers I would still like a completely whole Dragon to be by my side. Even one who is a little impulse at times can be molded into a stronger more powerful warrior," Chase Young remarked as he stroked OmiCat's fur. The brave little monk was purring on the outside, but inside he was still fuming.

"Don't worry Chase darling I will uphold my end of the bargain. You just worry about your newest pets. Heylin Dragons! If you are done picking on the little Ouza it is time to make our move on the Temple."

"But Grandmother thanks to him we nearly lost one of the remaining eleven Dragons! If that had occurred our entire plan would have gone down the drain! He deserves to be punished!" Heylin Raimundo informed her.

"Excuse me for acting like a proper Heylin Warrior. I would like to point out that the girl isn't dead. If she was our Crystal would have felt it!"

"Well next time don't endanger the plan by showing off!"

"That's enough from both of you! If you can't get along I'll have to separate you. If you are done acting like children we have a battle to prepare for so come along now."

Chase followed the three women and the entire gang down the mountain road towards the Xiaolin Temple. From time to time he would use his newly acquired powers to destroy what little beauty remained. "Isn't this wonderful Omi? The entire world belongs to evil and you have the honor of being my apprentice. The world belongs to us now. Unfortunately we'll have to share it with those witches, but that's unavoidable. Why so quite my evil one?"

"Don't think because I chose to stay and serve you that I am evil. I honored my word because it was the right thing to do and because it gave my friends a chance to save Crystal's life. Surely someone who was once Dashi's friend understands that love is stronger then your evil influences. If she dies as a result of your evil tricks don't think I won't attack you in revenge," OmiCat growled at him. Inside his mind he was thinking hard about Crystal. "Please my love don't die on me. I need you."

Back at the Temple Crystal was sleeping restlessly. Her body still showed signs of yesterday's battle. The others had been unable to awaken her and feared she wouldn't. What no one realized was that her spirit had been separated from her body and was hovering over them watching everything that had happened. "My friends, Omi, the world needs me. But I'm too tired to fight and it hurts too much. I can feel myself slipping away. Good bye my friends you'll have to win this fight without me."

Your friends need you," A voice said. Turning her head she saw the ghost of Xiaowmei. "Child I now that you're in pain both physically and emotionally, but you must remain strong. Observe what is happening right now? See how your friends defend you from the Chi Creature despite the danger to them? Listen as they come up with a plan to restore what has been damaged. If they are to succeed you must be there in the final battle against Chase Young fighting for what you believe. Ask the Dragon Master for the Star. It will give you the strength to complete your mission. Now return my child," the ghost said softly.

Crystal's eyes snapped open and she sat up ignoring the pain shooting through her body. Everyone turned and raced over to her except Master Fung who rolled over to her. "How are you feeling Crystal? Did anything unusual happen to you while you were out?" he inquired.

"As a matter fact something did. Guys I know everything that has happened. I saw it all from outside of my body. Xiaowmei restored me to my body instructing me to take the Xiaowei Dragon Star and challenging Chase for Omi's freedom. I know what your going to say that I'm to weak and that I should stay her, but I have to do this!"

"Actually what we were going to say is we agree with you. None of us are in tiptop shape, but we have to keep going. Half of us are staying here to keep an eye on our guest and defend our home from invaders. The rest of you are going to go to Chase's home and wait for his return. It's a good idea to split up the conduits so we can keep our power safe so I believe the Dragon Star belongs to you now. Ashley and Jack will keep you safe now get going before something else goes wrong. Good luck!" Lu told her as the gang split up again.

They didn't have to wait long. Not ten minutes later the Heylin Forces teleported into the courtyard. "Hello Xiaolin Dragons. It's nice to see. Why don't you surrender now and save yourself the agonizing defeat?" Valonia asked sweetly.

"Stuff it Valonia you don't scare us. You're not going to get your greedy little hands on the Kung Site. Come on guys let's take them! Electric Fury Lighting!" Lu ordered firing lighting from her fingertips scattering the group. Leaping into the air she tackled her evil half to the ground and they began to duke it out. The others followed her example taking on their own doubles.

"Graviton Well Gravity! Take that you copycat!" Jermaine snapped pressing his attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Auara and Dagwood tag teaming their doubles. Callie and Stacey were defending the Vault from theirs at the same time Master Fung was kicking Chase and Valonia's butt.

"Why are you even attempting to fight old man? Can't you see that you're broken?" Valonia asked sending an energy ball at his head. Master Fung's mechanical armor used the Reversing Mirror to send the energy ball back at her.

"Even when the tree loses a branch it continues to stand tall. I will stand tall until I breathe no more!" Master Fung computer voice said. Suddenly a dark shadow eclipsed him. Before he could react the Chi Creature lashed his tongue out stealing his chi.

"Thought you might need some back up Mom. Do you like me new pet?" Meribor asked innocently as the Chi Creature devoured the chi from all the Xiaolin Dragons. Once it was done with them it moved to attack the Heylin group but Chase sent it flying. "Find your meal elsewhere. Now I believe that it is time for you to take the Kung Site."

"How can we take it when we only have six monks, seven if you count the fur ball here? The other dragons are nowhere in sight," Wuya snapped.

"Patience Wuya right now we can secure our new Kung Site. Come on my girls it's time for our victory!" Valonia exclaimed entering the Vault and heading down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she tried to teleport herself down to Catacombs, but was blocked. Frowning she sent a blast of magic at the floor attempting to tunnel down with the same results. Ten minutes later she had exhausted all attempts to get in. "There's a blasted chi barrier protecting the Kung Site! We need the Xiaowei Dragon Star to get inside!"

"Problem mother that particular Wu isn't here. The only conduit is the Xiaowmei bracelet. The Star and that annoying dragon are gone. I sent the remaining of the Heylin Dragons after their doubles. Surely one of them must have the Star. Come we should return to Chase's Citadel until we've assembled all twelve Dragons," Meribor gently said.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving empty handed. Wuya take whatever Wu you want. Were leaving now!"

Out in the country the Chi Creature continued it's rampage. One by one it found the remaining Xiaolin Dragons sucking the chi right out of them. Afterwards their doubles would find them and drag the zombies back to their Master's home. Soon only Dojo, Ashley, Crystal, and Jack remained.

"We've got to keep moving. If that Chi Creature finds us then the world is doomed!" Dojo wailed.

"We're moving as fast as we can Dojo, but some of us have to carry more wait then others. Crystal are you okay?"

"Jack I'm fine really. I can walk you know you don't have to carry me."

"No way the less you move the better. Save your strength for battling Chase. Look were almost there. The Citadel is just over the next hill. Guys I think we better hurry that Chi Creature is right behind us! Run!"

"To late its right on top of us! Goodbye cruel world!"

"Xiaowei Dragon Star!" Instantly a blue chi bubble surrounded the creature locking it up. "The way I see it guys we have no choice. That creature has our friends' chi inside its belly. The only way to get it out is for someone to go into the Ying Yang World and retrieve it."

"May I remind you whoever does that has to take this guy back with them and the avoid being killed? Not to mention the return trip would leave them evil seeing as how we only have the Ying Yo Yo with us. It's a no one situation for us."

"Not if I go instead of one of you two. Think about it if I go in I'll come out evil. I've already been evil so it won't be a big deal. You can use the Sphere of Yun to trap me and then go on. Don't argue it's the only way I can make a difference for my short life as good. I'll miss being your friend, but your lives are more important. Wish me luck Ying Yo Yo!"

"I'm going to miss Ashley. She was such a nice girl. Here she comes ready. Sphere of Yun! Thanks Katnappe we won't forget this. Come on."

Twenty minutes later the Xiaolin Dragons were restored to normal and were ready to face Chase. Strolling into the main room they glared up at their hated foes that looked amused by them. "Well well its seems that you managed to get your chi back. I hope it didn't cost you much."

"Can it Chase you know why were here. According to the Ancient Laws, which we all must obey, we have the right to challenge you for Omi's freedom. Not only that according the bylaws we can also demand that you restore the world to the way it was before you tipped the balance."

"What would you be willing to wager if I accept?"

"Not only our eternal loyalty, but that of our doubles!"

"What you can't do that!"

"Yes we can. Seeing as how you aren't truly alive you belong to us so we can wager you. Think about if you win not only do you get twelve loyal dragons, the entire world at your feet, but you also gain the conduits insuring no more Xiaolin Dragons exist. However if we win we get Omi back, the world restore to normal and at least a two-week rest period. Risk one to gain eleven. Not a tough choice," Crystal said.

"Very well, but for this challenge you may not use Shen Gong Wu only your martial arts moves."

"Fine the name of the game is Xiaolin Soccer. The twelve of us against you and your jungle cats. Valonia, her daughters, and our doubles can only watch. Dojo will be used as the ball. First team to score twelve goals wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Everything changed into a giant soccer field. All the Dragons wore their armor. Chase had turned into his reptilian form. At the sound of the gong they were off. The teams rallied for the ball, but Chase's team was in a healthier condition then them. To soon the score read Xiaolin 0 Heylin 11.

"We can't let them win! We have to remember what Xiaowei said. Never give up hope," Dagwood panted.

"Dashi said himself that Chase wasn't the best. We are when we work as one. Let's do it!" Omi said. Nodding their heads they went to work. Combining their moves together soon the score was tied eleven to eleven.

"It appears that I taught you well Omi."

"No you taught me to well. Let me show you what true power is. Dragon WXY Kuma Formation!" The light surrounding the twelve Dragons created when they combined their powers together blinded Chase's team. They were unable to stop the Xiaolin monks from scoring restoring everything back to normal.

As things returned too normal Omi raced into Crystal arms hugging her and kissing her. "I was so worried you died."

"I was worried that I wouldn't see you again. Before we leave for home I have to know one thing. What was the _real_ reason you didn't want us to have the Eagle Scope?"

"Yeah Xiaowmei said something about the world always being balanced. If you destroyed the Xiaolin Side what would really happen? What did Omi really see?" Raimundo asked.

"The secret to a stalemate similar to the one that existed for 1500 years. Had we won there wouldn't be another person of good for at least 10,000 years. Now that you know you may go. Enjoy your two weeks rest because when there over we will return with vengeance." Valonia assured them knowing the true fight had just begun.

Later that day Master Fung gathers his Apprentices in the garden. "I'm very proud of you my young monks. You performed well under very difficult circumstances. Not only did you restore the world to normal, protect our Kung, and rescue Omi you never gave up hope. I'm proud to announce all of you have been raised to Wudi Level." Their dark blue sashes changed to light blue pleasing everyone.

"Master Fung I thought you said only one would rise."

"I did Omi. When the twelve of you became one you earned this rank. I can only hope that you are all prepared for the journey ahead."


End file.
